Entre el Odio y el Amor
by Anicullen17
Summary: "Una sangrante herida guardaba cada uno en su corazón; un dolor que los unía, pero al mismo tiempo les impedía entregarse por completo".
1. Rutina

_**Este fanfic, está registrado**____**legalmente **__**¡NO APOYES EL PLAGIO!.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a . La Historia es mía**__**.**_

**SUMMARY:** "_El odio, el rencor & la culpa que ellos sentían los atormentaba día a día. ¿Cómo hacer que aquello funcionara si todo lo que hacían era dañarse? El orgullo jamás dejó de interponerse en su felicidad. Una sangrante herida guardaba cada uno en su corazón; un dolor que los unía, pero al mismo tiempo les impedía entregarse por completo_".

**Capitulo Uno: Rutina.**

**Edward P.O.V**

—Vammmos—Dije acariciando los enormes senos de Tanya, mientras me movía de manera rápida en su cavidad, sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, se sentía malditamente bien.

—Eddie— Gimió mirándome con deseo, arrugando con sus manos la sabana que estaba debajo de nosotros en señal de excitación, sus paredes comenzamos a contraerse, y mi miembro comenzaba a palpitar salvajemente dentro de su cálido interior.

—Vamos…corretee para mí nena— dije sonriéndole pícaramente, los ojos cielo de Tanya me miraban extasiados, en sus carnosos labios apareció una radiante sonrisa, me moví con más velocidad, gruñendo como un salvaje, las gotas de sudor adoraban mi frente, a los pocos segundos derrame mi semilla en su cavidad, ella grito disfrutando de su propio orgasmo.

— Wow, eso fue fenomenal Eddie— dijo Tanya acariciando mi rebelde cabello que estaba hecho un completo desastre, comenzó a rozar su nariz en mi mejilla en un acto tierno y dejo salir un suspiro de su interior, me tense inmediatamente _eso era señal de irse pronto, _me levante con rapidez y comencé a vestirme sin ni siquiera mirar su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella sentándose en la cama, tapándose en La sábana blanca, se mostraba confundida, su seño fruncido y sus ojos algo cristalinos.

—Debo irme—dije como hablando del tiempo, no necesitaba quedarme aquí, lo que necesitaba Tanya me lo había dado, solamente un buen rato moviéndome en su interior.

—¿Pero por qué, creí que te había gustado? — su voz se quebró.

—mmm…si no estuvo mal, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer— dije cortante, odiaba todo tipo de cercanía con las mujeres, odia sus muestras de cariño, me dolía la cabeza enormemente cuando declaraban sus sentimientos hacia mí, ¿es que acaso todo tendría que ser amor? ¿No podría ser un buen sexo y ya? Claro que no, eso lo había comprobado con miles de mujeres que estuvieron antes que ella

—¿Pero Edward…? — trato de protestar pero la detuve antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Nada Tanya— termine de arreglar mi camisa, estar en esta cárcel de idiotas me colmaba la paciencia, tome mis cosas y Salí de la habitación, camine cuidadosamente por los pasillos de las piezas femeninas, se supone que yo no debería ni siquiera acercarme 3 metros a la redonda de las piezas de las mujeres, pero a mí nadie me impedía hacerlo.

—Oh Rayos— murmure ¿acaso esa vieja estaría ahí todo el día?, a las afueras de los pasillos estaba Heidi, una mujer de pelo negro, labios carnosos, senos completamente grandes, estaba para comérsela, su único defecto es que era una completa amargada le faltaba una buena sesión de sexo, para que por lo menos sonriera, ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? ¿Cómo saldría de esta?, tome mi móvil, y marque rápidamente a los únicos que me podrían ayudar en esto, me escondí detrás de una gran maseta de flores para que esa vieja no me viera.

—¿Bueno? — dijo Emmett

—Oye hermano necesito que me ayudes-—- dije con voz baja, Heidi estaba en su computadora revisando algunas tonterías

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto de pronto, su voz sonó alarmante.

—Estaba con Tanya, y Heidi está en su oficina, no puedo salir de aquí sin que me vea y se le vaya con el cuento a Esme— dije pasando mis dedos por mi cabello algo angustiado.

—¡Idiota! — Se burló— espérame, iré a salvarte el culo- y colgó, espere alrededor de 10 minutos, ahí escondido atrás de la maceta, ya que este internado era gigante y las habitaciones de varones quedaban hacia el otro lado del internado… de pronto escuche los gritos de Emmett, estaba totalmente histérico .

—SEÑORITA HEIDI, HA OCURRIDO ALGO FATAL— gritaba Emmett agarrándose la cabeza, reí ante su actuación tan pobre.

—¿QUE PASO? — dijo ella parándose de su escritorio, completamente alarmada, dejando en su escritorio los horribles anteojos que traía puestos para la computadora.

—Es Jasper, no se ha desmayado– dijo él tratando de contener la risa, tiro de sus cabellos rizados, gesto de alarma.

—OH VAMOS – dijo Heidi alarmada, salió de su oficina y emmett salió tras ella sonriendo, me guiño el ojo, salí de mi escondite rápidamente, no quería tentar a mi mala suerte, camine rápidamente hacia los pasillos principales, no había muchas personas, ya que aun quedaban 4 días para que comenzaran las clases, Howell's School, era una de los más prestigiosos internados de la cuidad de los Ángeles, california, hijos de grandes empresarios, médicos, jefes de estado entre otros idiotas, yo por mi parte me dedicaba a vivir mi vida sin problemas tenía todo lo que quería, dinero, mujeres…

Llegue a mi dormitorio que compartía con Emmett y Jasper, era un dormitorio amplio, en la entrada habían dos camas de plaza1/2 y al frente estaba la otra, esa era la mía, habían sofás, un plasma colgado a la pared, con video juegos, al lado había una pequeña escalera que daba al segundo piso, ahí estaba el baño, y un área de juegos una mesa de pool, y un pequeño bar para pasar las penas y obviamente los grandes closet, esto parecía un departamento en miniatura, teníamos hasta refrigerador, pero esos solo lo llenábamos de alcohol, la comida se servía en el casino ¿para algo se pagaban grandes sumas de dinero no? me dirigí al baño, para asearme, no me gustaba tener sexo y después quedarme así, me duche con agua fría, cuando oí la puerta en el primer piso, amarre mi toalla en la cintura y baje, Emmett y Jasper estaban carcajeándose prácticamente tirados en el piso.

—¿Qué les paso? — pregunte sonriendo, siempre la risa de Emmett me resulto de lo mas contagiosa.

—hubieses… visto… el rostro… de la… pobre Heidi — trato de decir Emmett riendo

—Si —Jasper se secaba las lagrimas de tanto reír — estaba tan preocupada por mí, por mi supuesto desmayo, llamo hasta la ambulancia, así que con emmett salimos corriendo hacia acá—quede impresionado, ¿no era para tanto o sí?

—Gracias chicos por la ayuda—dije poniéndome los bóxer, vistiéndome con un short y una camiseta blanca,

—¿Estabas con Tanya eh? — sus ojos azules me miraron detenidamente, inspeccionándome, _idiota._

—Si Jasper, lo pasé bien, pero Tanya esta sensible por así decirlo, comenzó acariciarme— fruncí el seño— prácticamente Salí corriendo— comenté sentándome en mi cama, con gesto de desagrado

—Uf, mujeres hermano- dijo él – por mi parte creo que tenemos que ir hacia la sala común, para conocer a las nuevas chicas que están llegando— hizo un gesto con las manos

—No debe ser nada interesantes Jasper — esta vez dijo Emmett —puras rubias sin cerebro, hijitas de papi, en busca de sexo… haciéndose las inocentes— Reí

—bueno hay que renovar la vista ¿Vamos? — propuse dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de la entrada.

—Vamos- dijeron ellos sonriendo, los tres éramos inseparables, prácticamente hermanos, Jasper tenía una hermana… Rosalie, era muy hermosa a decir verdad… varias veces trate de ligármela, pero Jasper era muy sobreprotector y celoso con su única hermana, me dejo en claro que no aceptaría que ella estuviera con un _"patán"_ como yo, no le dije nada, sabía que era verdad, yo era un maldito puto.

De pronto la vi… no se qué rostro habré puesto, seguramente de asco

—¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó Emmett confundido

—Ahí está esa- dije bufando, Emmett y Jasper miraron a la dirección a la cual yo estaba mirando y ahí estaba Raquel.

—Estas en problemas hermano— Emmett sonrió por mi desgracia—vamos no debe ser tan grave, es mas está bastante apetecible—

—Vamos, si quieres acuéstate con ella, yo por mi parte prefiero otras cosas— dije mirando a mi alrededor en busca de alguien interesante

—EEEEED- dijo esa voz tan chillona, _vamos Edward cuenta 1…2…3_ y me voltee con mi mejor sonrisa —

—Hola Raquel, ¿Cómo has estado?- ella estaba con un pequeño short rosa , una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos grandes tacones, su pelo era castaño y ojos azules nada fuera de lo normal en una mujer.

—Mal, desde la última vez que te vi no he parado de pensar en ti— Aquí vamos otra vez.

—Oh, qué bien —dije mirando a los chicos en busca de ayuda, ellos sonreían por mi problema , Raquel seguía esperando una respuesta más _"romántica"_ como un _" yo también he pensado en ti"_ o "_te extrañe",_ claro eso nunca iba a pasar… Solo una sola persona me había conocido completamente.

—Edward, vamos tu padre te espera—dijo un Emmett completamente serio acercándose a mí, sacándome de este lio tan desagradable

—Bueno Raquel me tengo que ir, adiós — me despedí sonriendo, ella me miro aturdida, quizás sin poder creer que la dejaría ahí sola.

—Gracias chicos— dije, salimos a las afueras del internado, sentándolo en unos de los enormes jardines.

—Bueno otro año ¿no? — suspire.

—Sí, creo que este año tendremos que comportarnos mejor- Jasper sonrió — casi no pudimos volver de tantas tonterías que hicimos el año pasado—

—Claro, ahora hay que ser más inteligentes — dije mirando a mi alrededor, cuando me percate de un nuevo rostro-

—Mira esa preciosura de ahí- comente indicando a una muchacha esbelta de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, su piel era de un hermoso color chocolate, me dejo sin palabras ya que en este lugar sobraban las rubias sin cerebro.

—Vamos, Eddie cálmate un momento—Emmett me miro— acabas de tener sexo y quieres mas —

—Vamos, estoy para satisfacer a las mujeres— dije riendo.

—Si tu madre te oyera— me reprendió Jasper pero a la vez muy divertido

—Pero ella no está aquí, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente—dije alzando las cejas, me puse en pie y me acerque a ella estudiándola con la mirada, ella estaba de espaldas, tenía un trasero de infarto, redondo y grande como me encantaría pasar mi miembro por aquella parte, no me había visto hasta que llegue cerca de ella tome su cintura en mis manos

—Hola preciosura- dije cerca de su oreja, ella se estremeció ante mi contacto, aquello me hizo sonreír, ninguna mujer era inmune a mí.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo dándose vuelta enfrentándome, mirándome confundida

—Soy Edward Cullen—dije tomando suavemente su mano y dejando un beso sonoro en ella—¿y tú eres? —

—Soy Leah —

—¿Apellido? — primero tendría que saber su apellido para poder ligar con ella, ya que algunas eran muy caprichosas y yo no quería problemas con mis padres, y menos con sus familias—

—Black— dijo ella bajando la mirada avergonzada, y ahí quedamos ¿Por qué tenía que ser una Black? ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte?

—¿Familiar de Jacob Black?- pregunte serio, la ira me carcomía por dentro, estaba buena quería acostarme con ella pero era imposible

—Sí, somos primos— aclaró Leah

—Oh, bueno hasta luego, fue un placer— dije yéndome rápidamente de su lado, en busca de los chicos que miraban expectante la escena, yo venía con los puños cerrados

—¿te mando por un tubo? — Preguntó Emmett riéndose

—Claro que no idiota—dije cabreado, esa mujer me había gustado mucho — es una Black —

—Oh ya vemos el problema creo que necesitas alejar a las morenas Edward, siempre te traen problemas —comento Jasper alzando la ceja.

—Tanya es rubia y me da más problemas que todas las morenas juntas— dije soltando una carcajada.

—¿Qué paso conmigo?- dijo la voz de Tanya a mis espaldas _¡mierda! _¿Por qué me tendría que pasar todo a mi?, voltee para mirarla directamente.

—Nada, estaba hablando de lo bien que lo pasamos hace un rato—le guiñe un ojo, ella se sonrojo mucho

—Edward, necesito hablar un momento contigo—esto no saldría nada de bien.

—Tanya ahora estoy ocupado— dije mirando a los chicos que estaban a mi lado mirándonos a ambos.

—¿Haciendo qué?—me miro seriamente cruzando sus brazos debajo de aquellos hermosos senos que poseía… no podía negarlo, tanya era muy hermosa.

—Bueno estoy aquí con mis amigos, eso es importante para mí—dije como si nada

—Vamos solo serán 2 minutos – prometió, rodee los ojos impaciente, ¿Por qué las Mujeres eran tan Fastidiosas?

—Está bien, chicos espérenme— dije acercándome a ella tomándola de la cintura, cuando nos alejamos un poco de los demás la solté y hable

—¿Qué quieres? — pregunte cabreado, me fastidiaban este tipo de situaciones.

— Pero no te enfades— dijo ella acariciando mi pecho con su dedo índice.

—Tanya vamos, no tengo todo el día—aparte su mano de mi cuerpo.

—Quiero que seamos novios Eddie. — soltó ella mirándome a los ojos, si bien Tanya era una de las mujeres más hermosas de las cuales había estado alguna vez, rubia alta, ojos azules, cuerpo de infarto, pero yo no tenía relaciones serias con nadie,

—Tanya sabes que pienso al respecto — dije cabreado por la misma situación de siempre

—Si se, pero si quieres podremos mantenerlo en secreto, nadie lo sabrá lo prometo-—me veía con sus ojos abiertos, haciendo un pequeño puchero en los labios color rojo, suspire pesadamente ¿Cómo no entendía? ¿No tenia cerebro o que mierda le sucedía?

—No Tanya, no me gustan los compromisos, eso lo sabes—ya me estaba hartando su estúpida actitud infantil.

—Eddie yo te quiero – apenas susurró, sus labios temblaron y también su mandíbula…quería llorar y yo no estaba para soportar juegos de niñitas.

—Pero yo no a ti, entiende, eres linda, sexy, eres genial en la cama pero nada mas Tanya por el momento no quiero nada con nadie — esta vez las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, me miraba con dolor ante mi rechazo, no creo que nadie nunca antes la hubiera rechazado, pero yo era Edward Cullen un soltero de por vida, y sin sentimientos hacia las mujeres, no después de lo que había pasado… o más bien del error que cometí.

—Ok…Está bien, adiós — y salió corriendo hacia los pasillos del internado me quede ahí, ella se lo había buscado yo desde el comienzo le dije que me gustaba el placer que las mujeres me daban un buen sexo nada más que eso… y ninguna mujer podría cambiar eso de mí, me podrían decir que era insensible y pues bien nunca he confiado en las mujeres, son todas iguales, caprichosas, tontas, incrédulas y muy celosas, por eso vivo esta vida, sexo y nada mas total nunca iba a llegar una mujer que fuera diferente a las demás, camine nuevamente hacia los chicos y me senté a su lado

—¿y bien?-

— Nada, se hiso ilusiones conmigo— me encogí de hombros.

—Oh ya veo, creo que no tienes remedio — Comentó Jasper alzando sus cejas, Emmett y yo lo quedamos mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunté

—Nada, solo que tienes a la mujer que quieres y ellas son las tontas que se ilusionan contigo— aclaró algo nervioso, pude notar como sus puños se fueron cerrando…¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—Sí, pero en fin, ustedes son iguales o peores que yo— reí

—No hermano—dijo Emmett —tú eres el peor de todos—

—Lo sé & me alegro por ello— aclaré sintiéndome profundamente orgulloso de mi.

**0000000000**

**Hola mis lindas, aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi autoría, espero que la disfruten.**

**Este fic fue el segundo que escribí en el año 2010 aproximadamente, está terminado e iré subiendo capítulos conforme como me vaya yendo con mis lectoras, espero que les guste sinceramente.**

**Besitos cualquier duda pueden encontrarme en mi Facebook:**

**Ani Cullen**

**Las quiero mucho mis niñas hermosas.**

**Atte: Anie de Talca****—****Chile.**


	2. Un pequeño accidente

**Capitulo Dos: **_**Un pequeño accidente.**_

**Este fanfic esta registrado legalmente ¡no apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Edward P.O.V**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que cruce mis últimas palabras con Tanya, ella me ignoraba olímpicamente, ¿pero que pretendía?, qué le dijera "_Oh Tanya, te amo eres lo más hermoso que jamás me ha pasado"_ ¿Qué le tomara de la mano? ¿Qué la besara constantemente después de susurrarle palabras de amor?_,_ ella estaba totalmente equivocada si pensaba que yo Edward Cullen podría ser asi con alguna mujer

Con los chicos salíamos constantemente a recorrer los grandes jardines del internado esperando encontrar alguna mujer que valiera la pena, algunas mujeres sexys, divertidas, o al menos calientes; Pero solo veíamos mujeres demasiado preocupadas por romperse una uña que realmente no valían la pena.

—Creo que perdí la esperanza de encontrar a alguien hermosa—Comentó Jasper dejándose caer sobre el césped.

—Completamente de acuerdo contigo, creo que seguiremos en las mismas andanzas del año pasado…!que tedioso!- Emmett frunció el seño, el sol le llegaba directamente al rostro, negué con la cabeza.

—Ya basta de tonterías, vamos a la piscina será mejor— Dije caminando hacia la piscina que estaba a unos pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos. Lo único bueno que rescataba de esta "_cárcel_" eran las áreas de _"recreación",_ contaba con piscinas en distintas áreas, canchas de futbol y tenis, pero también un lugar en completo abandono que yo a decir verdad visitaba constantemente con algunas mujeres…

Los chicos me siguieron, varias mujeres estaban en diminutos bikinis que prácticamente no dejaban nada a la imaginación, unas se bronceaban, otras coqueteaban con su cabello, hablaban entre ellas, alce mi ceja izquierda creo que había visto a la mayoría como dios las había traído al mundo, pero que lamentablemente corrieron la misma o peor suerte que Tanya.

— Tu hermana está cada día más hermosa— Emmett comentó mirándola detenidamente

—Tú sabes que no te puedes meter con ella—Advirtió Jasper mirándolo con el seño fruncido…!pendejos!

—si, si, si… pero eso no le quita lo hermosa que esta—Declaró Emmett sentándose al borde de la piscina metiendo sus pies al agua, Rosalie estaba tomando sol junto a dos chicas las tres tenían lentes de sol, así que no pude verles los rostros, solamente reconocí a Rosalie, por su cabello rubio y labios gruesos, claro sin dejar de asombrarme con su cuerpo.

Estuvimos entretenidos lo que restó de la tarde, tendríamos que aprovechar los últimos días de libertad, ya que mañana comenzaban las clases y tendríamos que comenzar a estudiar. A pesar de nuestro mal comportamiento éramos excelentes alumnos, eso ayudaba mucho para que los fines de semana nos dejaran salir, ya que si no cumplías con las condiciones de buen comportamiento y rendimiento simplemente podrías estar encerrado aquí semanas completas sin ver el mundo real.

—Mira esa preciosura ¿hermosa no?—Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos, gire mi rostro hacia donde se perdía su mirada, pude ver una mujer bajita de más o menos un metro sesenta, era delgada, tez blanca y un cabello negro corto hasta sus pequeños hombros bailaba con el viento.

—mmm… si— dije no muy convencido —de rostro—agregué sonriendo.

—Vamos Edward, no siempre tienes que verle las tetas o el trasero a una mujer— comento cabreado

—Es para lo único que sirven Jasper, eso lo sabes de antemano— le guiñe un ojo.

—Vamos acaso pensabas lo mismo cuando estabas con…— me paralice.

—¡SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA HABLAR DE ESE TEMA JASPER! — lo corte inmediatamente, en un arrebato muy impulsivo lo empuje hacia el agua. Salí rápidamente de ahí, oí las carcajadas de todos los presentes que quizás se reían de Jasper pero la verdad me interesaba una mierda, ¿por qué siempre tenía que sacar el bendito tema?, aquella época negra de mi vida la cual quería olvidar a como dé lugar. Llegue completamente fastidiado a mi habitación, ¿no había forma de cambiar el bendito pasado?, era una idiotez, me tire a la cama y puse música, quería sacar todos los recuerdos que atormentaban mi mente, cada puto segundo me arrepentía de lo que hice…o más bien no que no hice y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de mis actos, como si fuera fácil vivir todos los días conmigo mismo con el remordimiento que sentía.

—Edward Perdóname— Dijo Jasper apenas entro a la habitación.

—Olvídalo Jasper— me levante y estreche nuestras manos— Sabes que el tema es complicado— no quería volver hablar sobre eso.

—No lo mencionaré — prometió

—Lamento haberte lanzado a la piscina— me disculpé, era demasiado impulsivo a veces, Jasper era mi amigo no merecía aquello.

—Olvídalo… ahora cambiémonos de ropa y vamos por algo de cenar— Asentí, cambiamos nuestras ropas húmedas y salimos directamente hacia los comedores del internado.

—¿y Emmett? — Pregunté, no me paso desapercibido como Jasper rodo sus ojos, sonreí.

—Esta con mi hermana —dijo de mala gana… era demasiado exagerado.

—Oh, ya veo – no sabía si preguntarle pero me arme de valor, aunque me llegara un golpe por el empujón y por esto— ¿Qué obsesión loca tienes con tu hermana? — me miro con el seño fruncido.

—Ninguna obsesión, solamente desde que nos quedamos sin padres, la protejo no quiero que nadie le haga daño— Jasper tenía su lado sensible, el adoraba a su hermana, habían perdido sus padres hace un par de años atrás, pero les dejaron el futuro pagado, ya que tenían varias empresas importantes, sus tíos se encargaban de administrarlas mientras Rose y Jasper estaban en el internado

—Ya veo, pero ella se puede cuidar sola — Rosalie era una mujer de armas tomar, se hacía respetar, no era como ninguna de las mujeres que se encontraban aquí.

—Claro que puede, pero no te los imbéciles como nosotros— no pude evitar reírme, ¿tan malo era?

—¿Imbéciles?, vamos Jasper creo que valemos un poco más que eso— dije entrando a los comedores, estaba lleno de gente, busque con la mirada alguna mesa vacía.

—Claro, ilusionar a las mujeres para llevarlas a la cama y luego ni mirarlas — nos sentamos al final del salón donde estaba la "barra" de jugos naturales, agua y gaseosas, solo quedaban un par de asientos desocupados Jasper tomo una gaseosas

—Bueno si lo miras así sí, pero las mujeres no se quedan atrás—me encogí de hombros

—Ya Edward creo que esta discusión no nos lleva a ninguna parte —comentó él, de pronto se puso nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa Jasper? —

—Ahí viene la mujer — comentó entre susurros, mire en dirección a la que estaba mirando y ahí estaba la dichosa muchacha delgada que habíamos visto en la piscina… parecía nerviosa y perdida.

—¿Quieres saber su nombre?- pregunté alzando las cejas pícaramente.

—Claro que no Edward, solo déjame mirarla- ok, eso sonó como un maraquita.

—Eres un idiota, observa y aprende amigo— le guiñe el ojo, me levante del pequeño asiento junto al bar y camine directamente hacia ella.

—Hola— la salude, era más pequeñita de lo que imagine, me llegaba a la altura del pecho, ella me miro con el seño fruncido.

—Hola— respondió secamente y luego me ignoro…mmm difícil a Jasper le costaría mucho acostarse con ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — traté de poner mi expresión de _"no vengo en plan de sexo"_

—Alice Brandon- Comentó ella… por alguna razón su apellido me recordaba a alguien…¿será que tuvo una hermana y me había acostado con ella? — ¿y tú? — preguntó

—Edward Cullen a tus servicios — dije guiñándole el ojo —y ese de allá —dije apuntando a Jasper que me miraba con el seño fruncido — se llama Jasper Hale —

—Oh— dijo ella soltando una linda sonrisa

— ¿Eres nueva?—yo sabía que si, pero no sabía que otra mierda preguntar.

—Sí, no conozco a nadie — bajo la mirada algo avergonzada.

—Oh, si quieres te podemos mostrar el internado— propuse para que Jasper al menos le dijera "Hola" y no estuviera mirándonos como idiotas.

—No creo que sea conveniente— dijo Alice algo incomoda.

—Jasper — llame la atención de mi amigo, el me miro — Ven—dije haciendo un movimiento con la mano, el se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia nosotros vacilante.

—Jasper cierto que no tenemos ningún problema con mostrarle el internado a Alice—dije cuando llego a mi lado, el abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿desde cuándo se comportaba como un idiota ante las mujeres?

—Claro que no— respondió sonriendo.

—Esta bien, pero primero debería comer algo ya que he viajado mucho y estoy algo hambrienta— sobo su estomago, pedimos la comida que por cierto era un estofado realmente asqueroso, nos sentamos esta vez en una mesa.

—¿De dónde eres Alice? — pregunte estábamos envueltos en un silencio realmente incomodo, Jasper solo se limitaba a mirarla como un idiota, ni siquiera decía algo y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo en algo que realmente no me interesaba, justo en estos momentos podría estar acostándome con alguien.

—Este… yo era de Londres—

—¿Pero tus padres viven aquí? — fue cuando recordé que Carlisle tenía un conocido con apellido Brandon, por eso había escuchado el apellido anteriormente.

—Si Edward, bueno allá me quedaba con los empleados—soltó ella haciendo una mueca de disgusto

—¿Y por qué decidiste venir a los Ángeles? — por primera vez Jasper hablo, _¡ya era hora! _Estuve a punto de hacer un baile de la victoria… pendejo.

—Este…Bueno- estaba jugando con su estofado— tuve algunos inconvenientes— se notaba que no quería hablar del tema.

—Oh—Jasper no quiso seguir con el tema—¿ya conoces a tus compañeras de cuarto? —

—No, pues cuando lleve mis cosas no había nadie — se encogió de hombros —solo espero que no sean odiosas—

—En este internado no hay mujeres odiosas—comenté sarcásticamente, pero solo Jasper lo noto, me pego en la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Reí, Alice nos miro confundida

—Bueno creo que es hora de enseñarle a la damisela su nueva casa— dije tomando mi bandeja y caminando hacia donde estaba Martita quien la encargada del casino, deje la bandeja cuando me di vuelta me di cuenta de que una chica nueva estaba mirando mi trasero, reí ante su descaro y comencé a pasearme cerca de ella mostrándole un poco de mi cuerpo, la chica miraba fijamente mordiéndose el labio… le regale mi mejor sonrisa y fui en busca de Alice y Jasper

—Vamos—dije al llegar junto a ellos—¿Qué quieres conocer primero? — pregunte una vez que estuvimos en los pasillos.

—pues no sé lo que sea…— asentí, la llevamos para el área de recreación, eran salones con mesas de pool, LCD, ordenadores, ajedrez, estantes llenos de libros.

—Esto es genial—dijo ella emocionada

—¿Tú crees?- dijo Jasper

—Si, en Londres no había nada de esto, tenía un profesor particular así que jamás fui a un internado o algo asi… tampoco tuve muchos amigos— ella rápidamente cambio su actitud.

—Bueno ahora tienes dos- sonriéndole sinceramente, esta mujer me había caído bien, ella me devolvió la sonrisa

"_Por favor a los estudiantes dirigirse a sus habitaciones"_

Comunico la nasal voz de Heidi la inspectora por el altavoz, con Jasper nos miramos, el tiempo se había pasado prácticamente volando.

—Creo que me tengo que ir— Alice nos sonrió.

—Te vamos a dejar—

—No creo que puedan, la señorita Heidi puede estar por ahí— dijo ella mirándonos algo confundida… solté una carcajada.

—Eso a nosotros no nos impide nada—dije sonriéndole – Vamos—Ella se dio por vencida y comenzó a caminar hacia los dormitorios de las mujeres, un camino que por cierto me sabía de memoria

—Alice, ve si esta Heidi ahí-—dije antes de pasar por la oficina de Heidi, Alice me miro con gesto de sorpresa, ella miro

—No hay nadie — dijo pasando por fuera nosotros la seguimos y poco a poco nos comenzamos acercar hacia la habitación de Alice

—Y bueno es aquí —se detuvo a las afueras de la habitación.

—Aquí duerme mi hermana—Jasper tenía razón, Rosalie dormía aquí.

—¿Enserio? — dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa a mi amigo …sentí que estorbaba.

—Sí, mira — Jasper tocó la puerta, en definitiva Rosalie la abrió, estaba cada día más Hermosa, con una Pijama blanca que marcaba todas sus curvas… resaltando sus pechos, tuve que desviar la vista.

—Hola Hermanito —dijo ella con una cerveza en la mano- Hola Edward Pasen —se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejarnos pasar.

—De hecho Rose, vinimos a dejarte a tu nueva Compañera de cuarto —hablé esta vez yo

—¿Otra compañera? — preguntó ¿acaso había llegado otra?

—Si— dijo Alice ahora más a la defensiva, su voz sonó dura.

—Lo siento no quise sonar así, Pasa —entramos a la habitación.

—Ey dije _Pasa_, No _Pasen _así que si vinieron a eso ¡misión cumplida! ahora se van de aquí —Rosalie hizo señas a la puerta de salida.

—Vamos solo una Cerveza – Abrí el refrigerador y saque dos cervezas de ahí, le di una Jasper y abrí una para mi

—Está bien — se dio por vencida — pero solo una cerveza—

Rosalie y Alice rápidamente comenzaron hablar, sobre gustos, colores favoritos, maquillaje y moda todo ese tipo de mariconadas que hablan las mujeres cuando están solas.

—¿Tienes otra compañera de cuarto? – Le pregunté a Rosalie, estaba comenzando a fastidiarme estar aquí sin hacer nada… quería conocer a la nueva compañera de Rose.

—Sí, estaba en el Baño- —me dijo— se le fueron los Tragos—todos comenzamos a reír

—Creo que deberías ir a verla, lleva mucho tiempo ahí— Alice se veía preocupada.

—Si…supongo —dijo ella levantándose y caminando hacia el baño, abrió la puerta y desde adentro se escuchaba a alguien riéndose a carcajadas.

—Vamos Isa levante del suelo — Dijo Rose sonriendo, dejo la puerta abierta y por ella apareció una mujer de tez blanca, era un poco más alta que Alice pero no tanto como Rose, camino con dificultad hacia afuera, su cabello color castaño le llegaba a su estrecha cintura, su nariz era respingada, y sus ojos de un hermoso color chocolate, traía puesto un pijama corto y no traía ropa interior…estaba bien… que va mas que bien… excelente.

—Hola —Saludo, no pude evitar reír al notar que arrastraba las palabras, estaba completamente borracha…miro a todos los que estábamos presentes pero cuando su vista se detuvo en mi frunció el seño.

—¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? —la pobre apenas podía estar de pie, tuvo que sostenerse en un mueble que se encontraba cerca de ella, Rosalie negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Solo veíamos a dejar a Alice —comenté riéndome de ella

—¿Así? — poso su mano en la pequeña cintura ya que en la otra tenía un vaso de cerveza, no pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo con más detalle, sus piernas eran cremosas, largas y lisas, me salte aquella parte donde se unía su estomago y sus piernas… no quería entrar en calor, sus abdomen era plano pero sus pechos… _Wow_ sus pechos eran del tamaño perfecto para tomarlos, acariciarlos con mis manos, lamer cada parte de ellos… haciéndola gemir de placer

—Si— respondí levantándome del suelo quedando a su altura, la acerque hacia mí pero ella no me lo permitió, puso sus manos en mi pecho alejándome

—¡Aléjate imbécil! — una mueca de asco adorno su rostro… me miro con repugnancia.

—Estas mal, ven siéntate —dije riéndome por su actitud, me excitaba, parecía un gatito enfadado.

—¡Te digo que no necesito tu ayuda!- estaba enfadada, alejo rápidamente su cuerpo del mío pero fracaso ya que se tambaleo y derramo la cerveza en mi camisa favorita.

—¿QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE?- le grite sabia que lo había hecho por gusto.

—Te lo buscaste, ahora sale de aquí — esta vez rio ella, avanzo con dificultad hacia la puerta de salida y la abrió… tenía una sonrisa malvada en los labios, mire a los demás, estaban todos en silencio mirándonos discutir.

—¿y tú me sacaras de aquí? Si no te puedes ni tu gordo trasero —

—Llamare a Heidi y a los guardias de seguridad Cullen— dijo ella ¿pero como sabia mi Apellido? ¿Me había acostado con ella y no me acordaba? Deseche ese pensamiento, no era posible, recordaría su rostro, sobre todo de su cuerpo, la mire fijamente nunca nadie me había tratado así y lo peor de todo es que me gusto Mucho..."_soy un estúpido masoquista"_

—Está bien—me di por vencido, me las pagaría pero no ahora, solos seria mejor —Ahora Jasper vamos mañana tenemos Clases— dije saliendo de la habitación de los chicas completamente furioso, mis pasos sonaban en el piso, Jasper venia tras de mí, pero no decía absolutamente nada y lo agradecí infinitamente, ni siquiera me detuve a fuera de la oficina de Heidi, me daba igual si me encontraba aquí o no, pero… Esa mujer me las Pagaría de eso estaba seguro, primero por meterse con mi camisa y la segunda…. Pues porque… se lo merece por arrogante… y mal criada, nadie me había tratado así nunca, mucho menos una mujer tan hermosa.

**0000000000**

**Hola mis niñas, Bueno la historia recién comienza, en este fic hay Lemmon pero no exageradamente, Edward tiene sus razones de por qué el es asi.**

**Bueno, otra cosita, no abandonare TSOS, son historias completamente diferentes, ni siquiera se pueden comparar, asi que tranquilas a mis lindas que me preguntaron si dejaría TSOS ahí, pues no… actualizare en la semana.**

**Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, escucho las críticas constructivas y con respeto, no tengo ningún problema con ello. Espero que le dejen su opinión sobre el capitulo jiji.**

**Y WOW ya quedan un par de días para Amencer II, ¿ya tienen sus boletos?, yo sí, viajare a Santiago de Chile para verla con una Amiga que también escribe fic, se llama SolCullen, quizás alguna de ustedes la ubique en fin, les deseo linda semana, actualizare el Lunes quizás.**

**Las Quiero mucho, Bye hermosas.  
**


	3. Piscina

**Capitulo tres: **_**Piscina**_

**¡Este Fanfic está protegido legalmente! ¡No apoyes al plagio!  
Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

_**Edward P.O.V**_

A duras penas pude conciliar el sueño, el recuerdo de aquel rostro níveo con esos exquisitos ojos color chocolate venia a mi mente constantemente, pero no por las razones que muchos pensarían ¡Claro que no!, estuve tratando de planear algún tipo de _"plan"_ para hacerle pagar su trato la noche de ayer, sé que a lo mejor estaba exagerando, pero la ira se apoderaba de mi cuerpo cada vez que recordaba el cómo me había echado de la habitación cuando yo no le había echo absolutamente nada, la mujer tendría algún problema sicológico o algo por el estilo…!que se yo!

—¡EY! hermano vamos levántate — Emmett dijo tirando un cojín que fue a estrellarse de lleno en mi rostro, lo fulmine con la mirada; Mala idea no dormir en la noche, podía sentir la presión de mis ojos, querían cerrarse y dormir para el resto de la eternidad, pero el deber me llamaba, el fastidioso primer día de clases ¡una mierda!, me levante de la cama y subí hacia el baño, me duche, era prácticamente un zombi tratando de salir a flote, estaba lavando mis dientes cuando sentí la voz de Jasper.

—¡EDWARD, DATE PRISA! — me grito desde el primer piso, me puse el fastidioso uniforme, consistía en un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y un sweater y corbata color verde.

Salimos hacia el salón los tres juntos, Jasper y Emmett iban cantando estupideces sin sentido, me tenían completamente harto, les podría dar una paliza a ambos para que se quedaran callados de una vez, la cabeza me explotaba, las manos me temblaban y me sentía profundamente cansado aquella mujer era la culpable de mi falta de sueño y por supuesto mi humor.

—¿Qué te pasa Edward?, desde anoche estas extraño — Preguntó de pronto Emmett palmeando no muy suavemente la espalda de Edward.

—Mejor ni le preguntes — Jasper se reía de mi ¡maldito idiota!

—¡Cállense idiotas! — Les grite —Hoy no estoy para sus estupideces— me miraron en completo silencio y se encogieron de hombros, agradecí profundamente que desde entonces me ignoraran por completo.

Llegamos al salón y estaba completamente vacío, no se para que se dieron tanta prisa. No había ningún banco con tres sillas, solo de parejas asi que les dije a los chicos que me sentaría solo, camine hacia el final del salón, puse mis libros en la mesa, saque de mis bolsillos mi Iphone con los auriculares, puse claro de luna para relajarme, no era algo que escuchara habitualmente pero solía contener mi rabia sin sentido.. Apoye mi cabeza en la mesa y cerré los ojos, De pronto los recuerdos abrumaron mi mente, extrañaba los abrazos de Esme, aquella tierna y hermosa madre, siempre había sido muy pegado a ella, claro, menos este último tiempo en el cual todo había cambiado ¿Por qué? Me preguntaba siempre ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? ¿Por qué ellos habían cambiado tanto conmigo?, pero en fin, era algo del pasado que nadie sabía, bueno solo Jasper y Emmett.

Extrañaba los paseos en familia ¿Por qué todo tenía que cambiar? Deseaba volver a mi infancia, una infancia de llena de Amor, con las tardes familiares donde mi abuela pero todo eso era pasado, ahora me tenía que concentrar en el presente, ¡Este puto presente que me iba cagando la vida lentamente!

De pronto sentí como alguien me sacudía bruscamente ¿es que no se podía estar en ningún momento tranquilo?, cabreado levante la vista con el seño fruncido con la intención de putear a quien me estaba interrumpiendo, pero ahí estaba la profesora Diana, rápidamente sonreí nervioso y me quite los audífonos

—¿No durmió bien anoche Señor Cullen? – preguntó ella seria cruzando los brazos sobre sus tetas, sonreí pícaramente.

—No mucho— me encogí de hombros, podía sentir la miradas curiosa de mis compañeros.

—Bueno señor Cullen, tiene toda la tarde para descansar, por favor haga el favor y comience a escribir — dijo ella dándose la vuelta, mire el reloj había pasado 40 minutos desde que había entrado al salón, el puesto a mi lado seguía vacio, cosa que agradecí, hoy no era buena compañía para nadie que no quisiera pasar un mal rato conmigo, de pronto mire el salón para ver si habían rostros nuevos y no me equivoque, había una mujercita bajita con rostro de niña, de cabello rubio, no la había visto antes, estaba sentada junto a Tanya, la ultima me miraba triste, puse mis ojos en blanco y seguí pasando mi mirada por el salón, pero ahí justo cuatro puestos antes que yo estaba Alice, sonreí esa muchacha me caía bien, no para ligármela, simplemente como una hermanita que… _¡DIOS EDWARD DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO!, _me recrimine, seguí pasando mi vista pero ¿Qué diablos hacia ella ahí? Respire profundo, ahí estaba la mujer de anoche ¿acaso me estaba persiguiendo? _Vamos Edward no seas paranoico_, reí bajito ahora hablaba solo, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, volví a reír pero esta vez mas fuerte y la profesora me escucho

—Señor Cullen, ¿va a interrumpir toda mi clase? — preguntó realmente molesta, su voz sonó dura y lleno de aire sus pulmones quizás tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento profesora, no va a volver a ocurrir —Mire hacia el frente y ahí estaba la mujer mirándome con su seño fruncido nuestras miradas por un momento se conectaron, pero ella rápidamente me ignoro ¿Qué diablos le había hecho yo para me tratara así? Su actitud me confundía pero no me importaba. Quizás le había llegado a temprana edad la Menopausia, por esa razón jamás la había visto sonreír o algo por el estilo.

La mañana paso lentamente, necesitaba salir y relajarme pero recién era lunes, cuando sonó al fin la campana para salir de las clases hubiera gritado de emoción pero me controle, Emmett y Jasper se acercaron hacia donde estaban Rose y Alice sentadas, _genial_ pensé sarcásticamente, ya que esa mujer de ojos extraños estaba con ellos, me levante bruscamente de mi asiento dirigiéndome hacia ellos, cuando estaba casi por llegar alguien tomo mi brazo y lo jalo fuerte.

—Edward Hablemos –puse los ojos en blanco ¿Qué no se cansaba?, ella tenía una mirada suplicante ¿no le había quedado todo claro la última vez que hablamos?

—Uuuuuuh Edward va a tener problemas — Grito Emmett y todos volvieron a verme, _¡Genial Emmett gracias!_

—¿Qué pasa Tanya? — le pregunté casi gritándole, estaba jugando con mi autocontrol, mal día había elegido para volver hablarme.

—Habla más bajo Edward — dijo nerviosa, de pronto se enderezo y me miro directamente a los ojos —esto no puede quedar así— dijo desafiante.

—¿Esto? ¿De qué hablas? — pregunté haciéndome el descentendido.

—De nosotros Edward es que yo se que tú me amas, solo que no te das cuenta —Sentí la risa de Jasper a mis espaldas, yo también me hubiera reído, pero no tenia deseos de hacerlo.

—Tanya yo no amo a nadie, nunca amare a nadie, metete eso bien en la cabeza, es enserio eres una mujer hermosa, solo búscate a otro que valga la pena— dije rodando los ojos, era verdad, yo era un puto idiota egocéntrico, Tanya era una buena muchacha, demasiado promiscua quizás, pero buena al fin y al cabo.

—Pero es que yo no quiero a ningún otro Edward, nadie es como tú en la cama —Dijo y todos los presentes en el salón nos miraron…incluso la mujer de anoche ¡vaya razón para amarme! Pensé sonriendo interiormente.

—Lo siento Tanya, ya tuvimos esta conversación y mi decisión sigue siendo la misma — dije caminando hacia la salida del salon, ella salió corriendo a mi lado dándome un empujón.

—Creo que te acabas de ganas una Enemiga —dijo Rosalie, no me había dado cuenta que todos venían a mi lado incluida la mujer, necesitaba saber su nombre.

—Lo sé, es que aquí son todas caprichosas —sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Créeme viejo es mejor saber con quien nos metemos — dijo Jasper todos rieron menos las mujeres

—Bueno chicos, están invitados — Rosalie subió las cejas pícaramente, acomodando un mechos de su cabello rubio.

—¿A dónde? — Pregunté extrañado, estaba cansado no tenía ganas de aceptar ninguna invitación

—A la Piscina del lado norte del internado, los esperaremos junto con Alice e Isa —dijo Rose deslumbrándome con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Es Bella, Rose, no me gusta que me digan Isa —dijo la mujer rodando los ojos, con que _Bella_, así se llamaba, bueno a ella no me gustaba que le dijeran Isa ¡qué pena por ella!

—Bueno los vemos en unos minutos —dijo Alice riendo caminando con "_Isa"_ y Rose a su lado.

—WOW- dijo Emmett, cuando íbamos a las habitaciones, yo con Jasper nos miramos confundidos

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? — dije riendo, mi mal humor se había ido junto con Tanya. Llegamos a la habitación rápidamente, nos comenzamos a sacar el fastidioso uniforme

—Es que no lo ves, tres para tres — dijo Emmett alzando las cejas, frotándose las manos expectante.

—La verdad no lo creo —dije sonriendo — la nueva no es de mi gusto — dije la verdad.

— Alice es perfecta para mí — dijo Jasper, rodé los ojos

—Y Rosalie — comento un distraído Emmett, pensando o recordando alguna tontería, Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡¿TE METISTE CON MI HERMANA?! — Gritó ubicándose frente a frente con Emmett

—Claro que no — respondió a la defensiva poniendo sus manos en alto —pero está bien buena – Jasper le tiro lo primero que pillo su mano, era un cojín

—Oye, deténganse parecen pendejos —dije cabreado — dense prisa — dije abriendo el closet, me puse unas bermudas azules, una playera blanca, zapatillas blancas y mis infaltables lentes de sol.

—Estamos listos y deslumbrantes— dijo Emmett poniéndose loción, luego de estar listos salimos hacia el casino, le pedí a Martita que me diera solamente una fruta igual que los chicos, y salimos hacia la piscina del lado norte del internado, era un lugar desértico no había ni un alma en el lugar, ya que era la piscina más vieja, y la más lejana.

Caminamos mucho, hacía mucho calor, el sol estaba completamente en el alto del cielo a lo lejos vimos tres figuras femeninas en la piscina, Emmett sonrió como un idiota al ver a Rose en un diminuto bikini de colores sin tirantes, Alice venia con un Bikini color café sin tirantes y Isa venia con Morado eléctrico completamente diminuto un lado del pecho tenia diseño igual que la parte de abajo, las tres estaban sentadas alrededor de la piscina no nos vieron llegar hasta que estuvimos casi a su lado

—Creí que no vendrían chicos – dijo Rose parándose a saludarnos con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿y dejarlas aquí? , eso nunca —le sonrió Emmett.

Por mi parte me senté al lado derecho de Alice ya que el lado izquierdo estaba ocupado por_ ELLA_, Jasper me miraba con el seño fruncido pero seguí con lo mío

—¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? — le pregunte a Alice ella me regalo una sonrisa sincera

—Nada mal, pensé que sería peor, pero gracias a el Tour de ayer supe donde quedaba todo— rio y yo la seguí

—Me alegra haberte ayudado- dije guiñándole el ojo, en ese momento "isa" se paro del lado de Alice y se fue al otro extremo de la piscina, me hipnotice con su trasero, estaba de muerte, redondo y bien formado ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS EDWARD? , me recrimine, en ese momento Alice _"tosió"_ llamando mi atención, quizás había sido demasiado notorio.

—Lo siento—dije bajando la vista hacia el agua

—¿La encuentras atractiva? — me pregunto Alice soltando una risita algo tonta, ahora nadie nos ponía atención.

—No— mi respuesta fue instantánea.

—¿Entonces por qué le miras el trasero? — Pregunto pícaramente, elevando sus cejas, me quede sin palabras.

—Pues porque…. Este… no sé yo— tartamudee _¡Que mierda me sucede!_

—No se lo diré a nadie, Descuida — me sonrió — pero si nadie quieres que se entere debes ser menos….- se cayó buscando la palabra correcta — expresivo — concluyo, le sonreí en respuesta, no estaba negando ni aceptando nada.

—¿y tú tienes pareja? — sentía curiosidad.

—No — ella comento tristemente — en Londres sí, pero no era de mi _"nivel social"-_ dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos — papá no lo quería, decía que era un caza fortunas, y luego me vine para los Ángeles—

—Lo siento, eso es una tontería — dije pasando mi brazo por su hombro —cuentas conmigo para todo Alice – le sonreí.

—Gracias Edward, sabes a pesar de los comentarios, eres un gran muchacho— dijo ella recargando su cabeza en mi hombro amistosamente

—¿Qué comentarios? — pregunté alzando la ceja confundido ¿Qué comentarios?

—Ya sabes, lo mujeriego que eres — ella rió bajito.

—Con que mujeriego — dije más para mi mismo que para ella —pues mira lo que el mujeriego hace —dije empujándola hacia la piscina ¡esperaba que supiera nadar!, espere unos segundos cuando apareció nuevamente su cabello oscuro totalmente arruinado, nado hacia la orilla mirándome fijamente, salió de la piscina enfurruñada.

—Me las pagaras Cullen— dijo corriendo hacia mí y empujándome hacia el agua… nade hacia la superficie,

—Ya verás Brandon — dije riéndome de ella, en ese momento todos comenzaron a lanzarse a la piscina, menos Isa, dijo que no sabía nadar: Solamente se metió hacia la parte baja de la piscina, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura ¡que aburrida!

—Vamos Bella, Ven hacia acá— la animaba Rose.

—No Rose, me puedo ahogar —dijo ella sonriendo… ¡Sonriendo!, se veía hermosa, dos hermosos óyelos adornaron cada mejilla ahora sonrojada por el fuerte sol… ¡qué diablos!, no podía pensar asi.

Luego de pasar la mayoría de la tarde ahí, salí de la piscina para secarme, mi piel comenzó arrugarse por tantas horas bajo el agua, en ese momento Alice se sentó junto a Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie.

_¡Mierda, ahora con quien me siento a ver el crepúsculo!_ por ultimo hubiera traído a Tanya, ya que por alguna razón desconocida Isa me odiaba y yo también a ella… vamos a quien quería engañar no la odiaba, simplemente me daba igual.

—Es hermoso no crees — dijo una suave voz, dirigiéndose a _mi ¿A MI?,_ me di vuelta y me tope con la mirada de Isa.

—Sí, realmente hermoso-—dije mirando hacia el horizonte, ella se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Así que te llamas Edward? — ¿qué clase de pregunta idiota era esa?

—Así dicen — reí —¿y tú? —

—Isabella — oh con que Isabella bueno en fin daba igual

—Oh, bueno yo creo que me iré a mi habitación, esto se puso muy romántico- —Dije apuntando a los chicos — y me da alergia —ella frunció el seño, ¡que rápido cambiaba de humor!

—Si pues Adiós —se levantó de mi lado y volvió a tirarse a la piscina, pero por supuesto solamente hasta la cintura, era de armas tomar, me quede ahí un rato pensando, cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche.

—Chicos vamos que es tarde— dije tomando mis cosas

—¿Qué hora es? — pregunto Rose, saque el móvil para ver la hora…

—¡SON LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE! — grité impresionado, la hora se había pasado volando.

—¡OH POR DIOS HEIDI NOS MATARA! —dijo Rosalie poniéndose la ropa

—¡VAMOS!— dijo Jasper. — ¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que cierren las puertas del internado! —

—Creo que es Demasiado Tarde chicos — dije mirando a lo lejos como las puertas del internado se cerraban ante nuestros ojos… maldición si Heidi nos encontraba afuera seria nuestro fin.

—¿Qué mierda haremos ahora? — preguntó Emmett tirándose el cabello rizado con sus manos

—Ya sé—dije no muy convencido, pero al fin y al cabo era la única salida.

**0000000000**

**Hola Lindas, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de entre el odio & el amor, espero que les este gustando la Historia, aun queda mucho por recorrer y muchas cosas por descubrir… espero sus opiniones, un beso y abrazo enorme para todas.**

**Las quiero hermosas, cualquier duda o consulta pueden agregarme a mi Facebook.**

**Ani Cullen**


	4. Esto no puede estar pasando

**¡Este Fanfic está protegido legalmente! ¡No apoyes al plagio!  
Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía**

**Capitulo Cuatro;**_** Esto no puede estar pasando**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

—Ya sé—dije no muy convencido, pero al fin y al cabo era la única salida.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? — me preguntó Jasper contrariado, sonreí maliciosamente.

—¿Recuerdas por donde pasábamos el año pasado?— pregunté, sin dar muchos detalles, el año pasado nos escapábamos a bares de mala muerte por así decirlo, teníamos nuestro propia salida de escape, aunque dudaba un poco que las mujeres podrían escalarlo.

—Si —Emmett hizo una mueca, pero las chicas no se dieron cuenta de aquel detalle, Emmett había sufrido varios accidentes el año pasado por nuestras fugas.

—Bueno, creo que no nos queda otro remedio o si no llamaran a nuestros padres— dije caminando, era completamente de noche _¡genial!_ — Síganme —declaré; caminamos por el sendero lleno de ramas y el terreno era completamente inestable ahora maldecía ¿Por qué este internado tendría que tener hasta un bosque atrás?, ¡diablos ni siquiera estaba iluminado!

—Edward no creo que hagas pasar a las chicas por ahí —dijo Emmett con cara de espanto.

—¿Haber que otra cosa tienes en mente? — me detuve en seco y mirándolo fijamente— que vayamos a la puertas y hablamos calmadamente con Heidi, _oh sabes que me he quedado afuera mirando una hermosa puesta de sol… lo siento, ahora me voy a dormir._ Mis padres me matan Emmett — Ahora si me mandaban a la china, no sé como no lo habían hecho antes.

—Lo sé, pero es que no creo que ellas puedan—Jasper declaró mirando a las tres mujeres que venían caminando a paso lento mirando de no pisar mal, se veía preocupado.

—Haber Jasper ¿no estás diciendo débiles? – pregunto Isa deteniéndose abruptamente, puse los ojos en blanco.

—No, no es eso, es que se pueden lastimar —Jasper se veía nervioso, no pude más que sonreír, ¿acaso lo intimidaba aquella mujer que parecía un hámster? ¡Si es tan pequeña como uno!

—Haber Cullen ¿Qué plan tienes? — se dirigió directamente hacia a mí, sentí mi mandíbula tres metros más debajo de lo normal ¿estaba trastornada?, puse los ojos en blanco, aquella chica realmente necesitaba un sicólogo, sus cambios de humor ya me tenían mareado.

—Hay que pasar por el pequeño rio y bueno…. Saltar por la parte de atrás— dije restándole importancia, sentía la mirada de Emmett y Jasper, pero no dije nada acerca de la altura del muro.

—¿Nos mojaremos? — pregunto Alice con los ojos como platos.

—No, tenemos nuestros métodos —dijo Jasper riendo, caminamos hacia el pequeño rio que dividía el Internado, caminamos durante unos quince minutos aproximadamente, las mujeres se demoraban una infinidad.

—A mí se me hace que esto es puro cuento — dijo Rosalie ya enfadada—Quizás nos quieres violar o algo por el estilo—

—Dudo que yo quiera violarte Rose— Jasper la miro con el seño fruncido,

—Calma rose —dijo _Isa_ — ya veremos para qué sirven los _"hombres"__—_ dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos, puse los ojos en blanco ¡porque diablos es tan desagradable!

—Bueno aquí hay que saltar hasta esa roca— dije apuntando hacia una gran roca que había justo al medio del pequeño canal—después saltas y tienen que agarrarse de esas ramas- Había un gran árbol con ramas gruesas, las chicas podrían pasar sin ninguna dificultad,

—Yo iré primero, les ayudare a las chicas a pasar —dije, primero salte hacia la roca, y luego a las ramas, eran ramas firmes, así que me quede ahí arriba esperando a las chicas que pasaran, primero paso Rose a quien tuvo dificultades para saltar hacia las ramas donde yo me encontraba, pero con mi ayuda lo logro, luego Alice paso, era Ágil y estuvo a mi lado en unos segundos, ambas bajaron del árbol con cuidado.

—Vamos Bella — le animo Emmett.

—Es que tengo un equilibro Horrible — la escuche decir a ella

—Edward está aquí Bella, no te apures —dijo Alice, Isa comenzó a reir ¿acaso reía de mi o qué? Respira.…me recordé tratando de calmarme. Por un momento pensé en soltarla cuando pidiera mi ayuda para subir a las ramas, pero No, no quería ser así , pude ver que salto la roca con un poco de dificultad, perdió el equilibrio y casi cae al rio, reí bajito ¿Cómo tan mala coordinación? en fin y ahí me tocaba ayudarla, de mala gana al igual que ella la cogí de las manos para subirla

—¡EY NO SEAS TAN BRUTO!- gritó al sentir como mis manos tomaban con fuerza sus pequeñas manos de hámster.

—¿A quién le dices bruto? — dije enojado, sin soltarla, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

—Bah, ayúdame a subir mejor — dijo ella enojada

—Está bien — dije sonriendo pero cuando la subí, ella rápidamente soltó mis manos provocando que ambos nos cayéramos al canal, quedando completamente empapados.

—¿ERES IDIOTA? — le grite.

—TU ME SOLTASTE —dijo ella — NO ES MI CULPA DE QUE SEAS DEBIL — ella me recrimino, todos los chicos reían al ver la escena, trate de calmarme y sin gritarle le hable

—Ahora yo soy el débil — dije sarcástico – bueno haber como pasas ahora- dije subiéndome a la roca y saltando a las ramas, ella aun estaba sentada en el rio, toda mojada menos mal que el rio no era profundo, porque recordé que ella no sabía nadar.

—Bella quédate ahí, yo te ayudo — dijo Emmett riendo

—No necesito que nadie me ayude —dijo Isabella subiendo a la roca

—Haber como le haces — dije riendo y bajando del árbol, dejándola sola , ella salto para alcanzar las ramas, se balanceo un poco y sus pies los enrollo en la rama, y asi pudo subir. El orgullo le salía por los poros.

—Bien hecho Bella —dijo Alice.

—_Sip_, nadie es imprescindible en esta vida — dice mirándome alzando su ceja derecha ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia mí? Porque eso es lo que podía sentir, ella me odiaba ¿pero por qué? Aquello me desconcertaba profundamente, que yo recordaba jamás le había echo algo a ella.

Pasaron los chicos, ahora quedaba lo más difícil, saltar ese maldito muro

—Ustedes están dementes —.dijo Rosalie con la boca abierta —eso es imposible de pasar, mide como 3 metros – decía horrorizada, bueno si, era bastante alto ¡pero era la única salida!

—Vamos nena yo te agarro para que no caigas — dije sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa coquetamente.

—Edward pasa tu primero, tu las atrapas del otro lado del muro— dijo Jasper, puse los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué siempre yo?, con dificultad trepe el muro, con la ayuda de Emmett, y salte al otro lado caí rodando

—¿Qué tal Edward.? — me gritó Jasper del otro lado.

—Bien, ahora ¿Quién sigue? — pregunté

—Yo — me grito Alice desde el otro lado, a los minutos después la vi en lo alto del muro sentada – Esto se ve muy alto Edward — la luz de la luna me ayudaba para mirarle el rostro, estaba asustada, su rostro lo reflejaba.

—Vamos nena lánzate — dije haciendo señas con mis brazos, ella cerró los ojos y se lanzo, la atrape en mis brazos, era tan livianita como un bebe.

—A salvo —le sonreí aun con ella en mis brazos.

—Gracias Edward — dijo dándome un beso sonoro en la mejilla, la solté sonriéndole.

—¡LA SIGUIENTE!— grité, a los minutos vimos aparecer a Rose

—Me da miedo — dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Vamos Rose, a mi no me paso nada —le grito Alice que estaba a mi lado.

—Confió en ti Edward o si no te dejo sin descendencia – dijo sonriendo

—Haber que te pasa con mi _Edward junior_, ahora lánzate— le dije riendo, dudo pero luego se lanzo, otra vez la atrape en mis brazos

—Gracias —dijo sonriéndome la deje en el suelo, ahora seguía quien venía, _que fastidio_, a los minutos después la vi aparecer, sentí que Emmett se reía del otro lado, ella me miro y dudo.

—No confió en ti —dijo señalándome

—¿y eso por qué? — le pregunte encogiéndome de hombros.

—No lo sé, así que prefiero que nadie me ataje —_ Orgullosa_

—¡QUE ESTAS LOCA BELLA!— le grito Rose sorprendida.

—Vamos _"ISA"_ — dije recalcando el apodo que ella odiaba — nada te pasara — ella hiso una mueca, suspiro fuerte y cerró los ojos, y se lanzo hacia mis brazos, la atrape con facilidad, era pequeña y no pesaba mucho. Nuestros rostros quedaron a unos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración agitada sobre mi rostro, su corazón golpeaba su pecho, _demasiada cercanía, _pensé. Ella abrió sus ojos, mirándome por unos segundos, luego frunció el seño.

—¿Podrías soltarme? — pregunto molesta, la solté sin previo avisa y cayó al suelo sobre su trasero.

—IDIOTA — dijo enfurruñada, las chicas reían y Alice alzaba las cejas en forma picara. Esperamos que los chicos pasaran, los dos cayeron al suelo, todos reímos de la cara de Emmett, queriendo lucirse con Rose, pero no le salió, ya que dignidad había quedado al otro lado del muro, pues cuando salto se doblo un tobillo.

—Bueno ahora queda lo más difícil- dijo Jasper mirando el internado

—¿Qué cosa? — le pregunto Isa

—Entrar a las habitaciones sin ser vistos ¿Qué hora es Edward? . pregunto Jasper, mire mi reloj.

—ya casi es media noche Jasper, estamos fritos si nos llegan a pillar- dije

—Bueno, podríamos decir que Alice estaba enferma y que nosotras la acompañamos — dijo Rose

—¿Y cómo explicas mi ropa mojada? —Pregunto Isa fulminándome con la mirada.

—Buen punto— dijo Alice sentándose en el césped completamente frustrada.

—Bueno deberíamos ir a ver primero si es que no hay nadie en los pasillos —dije

—Tienes razón Edward Vamos— dijo Alice sonriéndome, Jasper me miraba furioso, tendría que aclarar un par de cosas con el pronto

Caminamos todos juntos hacia las habitaciones cuando vimos a Heidi hablando con el director Aro, nos escondimos tras de una muralla

—Estamos fritos— susurre

—Esperemos hasta que se vayan — propuso Emmett, estuvimos detrás del muro por bastante tiempo mirando a ese par como conversaban ¿Qué diablos hablaban?, estaba cansado, el cuerpo me dolía y necesitaba dormir.

—¿Qué hora es Edward? —pregunto Jasper

—La 1:30 AM — dije bostezando justo en ese momento Heidi se despidió del director y cada uno salió por su lado. _¡milagro!_

—Ahora Vamos — dije avanzando rápidamente hacia el pasillo que dirigía hacia las habitaciones, caminamos silenciosamente por la obscuridad de los pasillos, ya que habían apagado las luces.

—Vamos chicos — dije dirigiéndome al pasillo de los hombres, cuando de pronto se prendieron las luces, pillándonos con las manos en la masa.

—¡¿QUE HACEN USTEDES A ESTA HORA EN PIE?! — preguntó Heidi completamente histérica ¿es que todo tendría que salir mal?, todo el esfuerzo se había ido a la mierda por culpa de esta vieja amargada.

—Bravo Cullen — dijo Bella a mis espaldas

—¡TODOS A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR! — dijo con el seño fruncido, todos completamente derrotados ¿Qué les diría a mis padres ahora?, entramos todos derrotados.

—Haber pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — dijo Aro el director desde su escritorio, sus manos estaban juntas sobre su pecho, nos miraba inspeccionándonos.

—Señor, estaban afuera de la habitación a esta hora y mire en las fachas, hasta diría que están drogados — dijo Heidi y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, _vieja estúpida._

— ¿Estás levantando calumnias contra mí? — pregunte una vez que deje de reírme, Heidi me miro con algo de temor y se quedo completamente callada.

—Haber chicos — dijo Aro indicándonos que nos sentáramos — Heidi déjenos a solas con ellos— dijo él, Heidi salió del despacho y el director se dirigió hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué haré con ustedes? — pregunto moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Mm, hacer como que nada ha pasado— propuso Emmett esperanzado.

—Vamos chicos, Heidi los vio, tendrán que cumplir con algún tipo de castigo…— reflexiono y luego una estúpida sonrisa adorno su rostro— servicio comunitario estaría perfecto—

—¿SERVICIO COMUNITARIO?- — pregunto Rose espantada

—¿Qué clase de servicio? — interrumpí yo esta vez

—Servicio chicos, salir dos veces a la semana en las tardes —

—¿Pero cómo es posible? — pregunto Alice mirando sus manos.

—Yo no lo haré— dijo Isabella desafiando a Aro… Mala idea.

—¿A no señorita? ¿Quiere que le avise a sus padres en las fachas que está ahora? —

—Haga lo que quiera, yo no haré nada — dijo mirándose las uñas, era desafiante esta mujer.

—Haber, la señorita Swan decidirá — dijo el director cabreado— o servicio comunitario o llamar ahora mismo a todos sus padres – todos automáticamente miramos a bella ¿ella no nos aria eso? ¿o sí? Bueno no esperaba que lo hiciera por mí, porque era claro que no lo iba hacer, pero ¿por los demás?, estaría dispuesta, ella suspiro.

—Trabajo comunitario — dijo imitando la voz del director, sonreí ante su actuación tan pobre.

—¿Se está burlando de mi acaso señorita? —

—Claro que no, ahora podría decirnos que vamos hacer quiero descansar— dijo Isabella

—.Eso debió pensarlo antes, pero está bien —dijo Aro — hare parejas de trabajo, irán a los barrios más humildes chicos, y ayudaran a lo que les pidan las familias—

—¿Qué clase de barrio? — otra vez Rose interrumpió. Rose era diva total, no le gustaba ni siquiera prepararse un huevo e iba ayudar a familias, eso seria genial de ver.

—Un barrio señorita Hale. No quiero comentarios al respecto: ahora sigamos— se acomodo en su asiento.

—Emmett y la señorita Hale, una pareja — dijo Aro, Emmett estaba feliz y Rose le regalo una sonrisa algo picara.

—Señor Hale y señorita Brandon —¡NO, NO NO, YO NO QUERIA ESTAR CON BELLA DOS DIAS A LA SEMANA POR LAS TARDES NO ME PODRIA PASAR A MI!

—Señor Cullen y señorita Swan — dijo mirándome

—¿No podemos cambiar pareja?- — Pregunto Bella ¿tan insoportable era yo? Puse los ojos en blanco, la insoportable era ella.

—No, lo siento, ahora vayan a sus habitaciones, mañana Heidi los pasara a buscar en clases para ir a su trabajo comunitario- — dijo el parándose de su escritorio

Salí rápidamente de su despacho; ¿Por qué me tendría que tocar a ella? Jasper y Emmett eran los más contestos con esta situación pero a mí no me gustaba para nada.

Me duche necesitaba despejar mis ideas, además que estaba completamente mojado y no tenía ganas de enfermarme, me puse un pantalón de pijama y me acosté rápidamente, estaba exhausto, el ultimo pensamiento que vino a mi mentes antes de dormir, fue que mañana seria un largo día que jamás quise vivir, pero al fin y al cabo cambio todo.


	5. Trabajo Comunitario

_**¡Este fanfic esta protegido legalmente, por favor No Apoyes el Plagio!**_

Capitulo cinco_**; Trabajo comunitario.**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Desperté a las seis de la mañana, no pude pegar ojo las cuatro horas que nos dieron para dormir, a decir verdad fue culpa de nosotros, lo peor de todo fue haber perdido más de dos horas tratando de que no nos encontraran y Heidi nos llevo con el director. Me voltee en la cama no podía seguir asi, me sentía ahogado así que me levante de la cama, la tendí (cosa que no suelo hacer mucho) y me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha tratando de apaciguar los escalofríos que mi cuerpo tenia, me sentía terrible, me dolía absolutamente todo, pero si me quedaba otra hora más en la cama sentía que me volvería loco, me puse el asqueroso uniforme y Salí del baño.

—Hola ¿Qué hay hermano? — Salude a Emmett que estaba sentado en su cama, baje la escalera y me puse mis zapatos.

—Ahí estabas, ya me estaba asustando— dijo con el seño fruncido —estoy preocupado por ti— estaba serio y eso era bastante extraño.

—¿Y eso por qué? — Pregunté sin entender absolutamente nada, pase mi toalla por mi cabello tratando de calmar aquellas gotas que caían de el.

—No se últimamente andas…extraño — dijo inspeccionándome con la mirada— ¿desde cuándo te levantas antes que nosotros? — preguntó

—Bueno es que hoy no pude dormir, y levantarme temprano no quiere decir nada— soltó una carcajada.

—Eso explica el terrible rostro que traes, deberías tomar algo te veo pálido – bostezo

—No, así estoy bien- dije tomando mis cuadernos — ¿y Jasper?- pregunte confuso, no estaba en la cama, no creí que me había demorado tanto en el baño

—No lo sé — Emmett se encogió de hombros, lo deje pasar mire la hora solamente faltaba media hora para que las clases comenzaran.

—Maldito trabajo comunitario — dije tirándome a la cama cruzando los brazos detrás de mi cabeza. Emmett me miro como si estuviera completamente loco.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?... a mí me encanta la idea —

—Pues yo odio la idea, de estar junto a Isa – dije fastidiado.

—Bella hermano… le gusta que le digan Bella— me corrige tomando su toalla para irse a bañar

—¿Y a mí qué?, me importa una mierda como le gusta que le digan- bostece, parece que el sueño me estaba venciendo, justo en ese momento entro Jasper a la habitación, completamente uniformado.

—¿Y tú , de donde venias? — pregunte.

—Este yo… Salí temprano—

-—Pero cuando desperté tú estabas ahí – dije apuntando a su cama vacía. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—La verdad es que no Edward, eran almohadas- dijo Emmett riendo- yo también me sorprendí —

—Oh— no dije nada mas, esperamos que Emmett se duchara y salimos de la habitación, otra vez llegamos temprano, pero esta vez me senté un poco más adelante que ayer, no estaba demasiado antisocial. Poco a poco fueron entrando estudiantes, Tanya me miro con tristeza, ¿llegaría el día en que ya no lo hiciera?.. Pues quien sabe, solo esperaba que si, por que su actitud me desesperaba completamente.

Yo no tenía ningún compañero de asiento, los chicos estaban sentados delante mío, y más adelante estaba Rose con Alice… Ella aun no llegaba ¿_le habría pasado algo?¿estaría bien?.. Pero qué mierda Edward ¿a quién le importa si ella vive o no?, _me regaño mi subconsciente.

En eso entra la Profesora Diana y me miro con reprobación, camino hacia mí.

—¿Qué le pasa señor Cullen? —

—¿A mí?, porque tendría que pasarme algo— respondí ¿acaso tenía algo en el rostro?

—No sé, está algo pálido, si se siente mal vaya a enfermería — dijo ella sonriéndome, asentí. Ella comenzó con la clase de literatura, algo realmente tedioso, mis ojos pesaban en cualquier momento se cerrarían, mi noche en vela me estaba pasando la cuenta, cruce mis brazos arriba de la mesa y apoye mi cabeza en ellos, cerrando los ojos, dejándome llevar; Sentí que alguien tomo asiento a mi lado, pero realmente mi cuerpo no respondía para verificar de quien se trataba.

—Chicos, como ustedes saben este curso tiene menos cupos que los otros, y hoy un chico de otro curso se integrara a este — dijo la profesora Diana llamando la atención de todos, inclusive la mía, levante la mirada por primera vez en toda la clase, pero me arrepentí al instante ¡mierda! ¿SIEMPRE ESTE IDIOTA SE PONDRIA EN MI CAMINO?, su estúpida rostro me repugnaba, maldito idiota. No me di cuenta que tenía las manos en puños hasta que Emmett se giro un poco y me hablo

—Cálmate hermano, le haremos la vida imposible —. Me guiño el ojo, Jacob Black me miraba y tenía una estúpida sonrisa en esa cara de idiota, _Respira profundo Edward,_ me dije, mire a mi lado, y ahí estaba una Muchacha nueva que jamás había visto, al sentir mi mirada se volteo quedamos mirándonos fijamente, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, un cabello color oro que llegaba un poco más arriba de su cintura, era algo ondulado, sus facciones delicadas, nariz respingada y labios rosados… pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos color cielo, jamás en toda mi estúpida existencia había visto ojos tan azules.

—Hola— le regale mi sonrisa torcida —me llamo Edward Cullen ¿y tú?- dije olvidando al parasito de Black.

—Este… - me quedo mirando un segundo — soy Jane- —dijo sonrojándose, parecía completamente adorable, demasiado tierna para mi gusto.

—Un gusto Jane ¿Apellido? — Pregunte sonriendo, como siempre el apellido no podría faltar entre las primeras palabras de presentación, ella me miraba confundida

—Jane Smith – dijo ella sonriéndome mostrando todos sus alineados y blancos dientes.

—Tome asiento junto a ella — interrumpió la señorita Diana apuntando atrás de mí, me voltee y ahí estaba _ella_… me miró alzando su alineada ceja, desafiante pero a la vez hermosa_; Diablos que mierda estoy pensando ¿Desde cuándo era tan cursi?, _en ese momento un gorila gigante llamado Jacob se sentó a su lado. Me di la vuelta volviendo a poner mi atención hacia la chica que estaba a mi lado, conversamos un poco sobre todo, sus padres eran dueños de una cadena de supermercados, prestigiosas, tenia tanto dinero que daba pena hasta imaginárselo, era muy simpática

—Así que soltera —dije sonriéndole pícaramente

—Sí, hace poco —ella se sonrojo, atrás mío sentí una risita, mire de reojo, y Jacob Black reía junto a Bella, ella nunca se había mostrado tan contenta desde que la conocía, la ira me envolvió por alguna estúpida razón ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? ¿y por qué tendría que tratar con el ultimo parasito del mundo?

—Buenos días – entro Aro el director al salón de clases,

—Buenos días— todos dijimos al unisonó como pendejos.

—Bueno, vengo a retirar a unos jóvenes, señorita Diana —dijo el director a la profesora, ella le sonrió

—Por su puesto director —

—Bueno ellos saben quiénes son, así que vamos a la oficina —

Se escucho un estúpido "_Uuuuh"_ de la clase, puse mis ojos en blanco y me levante de mi asiento, por supuesto que me despedí de Jane, seguimos al director y entramos a su oficina esperando para que mi pesadilla comenzara.

—Y bien ¿Cómo están para sus trabajos comunitarios? — pregunto con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Estamos excelente director — dijo Emmett hablando por todos… _si supiera. _Pensé

—Bien me alegra escucharlos, ahora vayan a sus habitaciones para que se cambien de ropa, algo cómodo— dijo mirándonos —los espero en diez minutos en la sala principal, todos asentimos y salimos de la oficina, rápidamente con los chicos nos fuimos hacia la habitación,

—No sé que ponerme- dijo Jasper mirando las prendas de los closet.

—Ahora Jasper es mariquita— se rio Emmett que se estaba poniendo un short y una playera blanca, yo por mi parte me puse unos short azules y una playera blanca muy parecida a la de Emmett, Jasper rodo los ojos impaciente

—Vamos solo serán unas horas Jasper, no le des tanta importancia, ponte unos short y listo, además hace bastante calor — dije, el busco entre la ropa y salió con los short celestes y playera blanca, íbamos todos casi iguales, pero en fin, salimos rápidamente de la habitación dirigiéndonos hacia la sala principal, ahí estaba Heidi, con el chofer del internado, las chicas aun no llegaban

—Hace un poco de calor – dijo Heidi con un abanico improvisado de papel tirándose aire, nosotros la mirábamos, estaba colorada, alce la ceja, me costó mucho mantener la compostura para no echarme a reír

—Bien chicos —nos interrumpió la voz del director que venía hacia nosotros —¿y las muchachas?- pregunto mirándonos.

—Aquí estamos — dijo Alice y mis ojos se abrieron como platos mire a los chicos y estaban peor o igual que yo

—¿Y esas fachas jovencitas? — dijo Heidi completamente cabreada, _& que fachas, pensé,_ las tres iban completamente sexys, con diminutos Short, y unas playera de tirantes, mi mandíbula fue a parar al suelo, al notar que ninguna de las tres llevaba sostén, mire a Rose, tenia los labios completamente rojos, y se hizo una coleta con su largo cabello, Alice no se quedaba atrás, a pesar de que era la más pequeña en tamaño, era extremadamente sexy y a la vez con un aire tierno, y _ella_, _Wow_ creo que me estaba poniendo igual que Heidi cuando llegamos aquí algo acalorado, iba con un Short de mezclilla completamente sexy, rajado en la parte del muslo, que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, y un petito color rosado que mostraba el ombligo, su pelo era un caos, extremadamente sexy , algo rebelde,

—Bueno ahora que estamos Todos, Vamos —dijo el director haciendo caso omiso de _las fachas_ de las chicas salimos hacia el estacionamiento, donde había un automóvil con el chofer que estaba hace un momento con nosotros, nos subimos al automóvil, y salimos rumbo hacia algún lugar de los Ángeles, los chicos como yo no paraban de mirar las curvas de las chicas, iban con la boca abierta, ellas sonreían y movían las piernas dejando mucha que apreciar.

—Bien- dijo el director — Hale, con Brandon, ahí — dijo apuntando a una casita de madera — los recogeremos más tarde —Jasper y Alice salieron y golpearon la puerta de la casa, un caballero de tercera edad les abrió, cuando los perdimos de vista, fuimos hacia otro sector de los Ángeles, algo mas Abandonado, ahí se bajaron Emmett y Rose, ahora el automóvil, venia en un silencio completamente incomodo, al rato después fuimos hacia las afuera de los Ángeles, a los barrios más vulnerables, mire de reojo a Isabella, y ella estaba con el seño fruncido mirando las calles, era obvio que ninguno de nosotros dos antes había estado por estos lugares

—Bien chicos, es ahí— dijo apuntando a una reja de madera, que estaba bastante deteriorada— volveré por ustedes más tarde-

Salimos del automóvil, las calles estaban llenas de niños jugando con un balón, mire a Bella quien estaba tratando de bajar el peto que hace un rato no le molestaba, realmente se veía asustada, unos hombres más allá la quedaron mirando, comiéndosela con los ojos, aquello me lleno de ira, tome fuertemente de su muñeca y tire de ella, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Oye bruto ten más cuidado — dijo ella soltándose de mi agarre y a la vez sobándose la muñeca

—Bueno, solo trataba de que esos tipos, no pensaran que andas sola— dije con el seño fruncido —algo podría pasarte

—¿Y a ti que mas da eso? — dijo mirándome completamente enfadada.

—Tienes razón— dije golpeando la puerta de la casa, esperamos un buen rato, hasta que de pronto se abrió completamente, ahí había un niñito de unos seis años con el seño fruncido, su ropa estaba completamente sucia

—Hola – le sonreí — ¿hay algún adulto? — pregunte, el asintió y corrió hacia dentro de la casa, a los pocos minutos apareció una anciana, bajita con cabello blanco, tenía una expresión amable.

—Hola muchachos, ¿ustedes son los del instituto Howell's School? — Con Isabella asentimos – bien me alegra verlos, pasen — dijo asiéndose a un lado de la puerta y dejándonos pasar — ¿quieren algo de tomar? — nos sonrió

—No gracias— dijo Isabella

—No —. Dije yo sonriéndole —¿Qué podemos hacer por usted? — pregunte quería terminar esto rápido

—Bueno, su director me contacto ayer, no es primera vez que pasa esto saben, hace mucho también venían niños problemas— nos sonrió — espero que nos llevemos bien — dijo la anciana – primero necesito que ordenen mi patio, ya saben soy sola, y mi nieto apenas tiene seis añitos- dijo ella suspirando

—¿No vive con nadie más? — pregunto Isabella sorprendida

—Pues no — le respondió la anciana – mi marido murió, hace un par de años—

—Lo siento- dijimos al unisonó, la anciana nos sonrió y nos dirigimos hacia el patio, era completamente un caos, habían arboles por todos lados, flores en mal estado, mucha basura, tablas, ruedas, hasta motores de autos. Me quede sorprendido nunca en mi vida había visto tanto desorden.

—Bueno estaré adentro para lo que me necesiten — dijo la anciana entrando otra vez a la casa, y ahí me quede mirando todo sin saber por dónde comenzar suspire

—¿y bien que hacemos con esto? — pregunto Isabella mirando el patio con una mueca en la cara, era la segunda vez que su voz no sonó tan pesada

—Pues podríamos comenzar sacando la basura — dije cabreado, nos pusimos a trabajar en completo silencio, a veces la vista se me iba a su cuerpo, era algo inevitable, debería ser ilegal venir en esas fachas hasta acá, espero que la próxima vez que vengamos se pusiera por ultimo algo que le tapara los muslos, o su estomago, no es que no los quisiera ver, pero me distraía bastante del trabajo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos barriendo, sacando la basura, y la tierra, estábamos completamente sucios, de pronto vi a Isabella agachada dándome la espalda, me acerque un poco, y pude ver que había un niño hablando con ella, el mismo que nos abrió la puerta, sonreí, no debería ser tan pesada después de todo ¿no?, seguí con mi trabajo hasta que el niño llego a mi lado.

—Hola – dijo el sonriéndome, bateando una pelota de futbol — me llamo Marc – dijo estirando la mano para saludarme

—Hola, me llamo Edward — dije sonriéndole.

—¿Quieres jugar a la pelota? — Me pregunto sonriendo

Este… no puedo ahora, estoy ayudando a tu abuela, pero si nos queda tiempo te prometo que jugaremos —dije sonriéndole, en ese entonces Isabella estaba a mi lado arreglando unas flores, estaba completamente sucia, su ropa con barro y polvo al igual que su rostro, comencé a reír, ella me miro como si estuviera loco

—¿Y a ti que te da tanta risa? — dijo con el seño fruncido

—Tu rostro— dije riendo —pareces un mono –

—¿Qué tiene mi cara? — dijo ella asustada tocándose con las manos la rostro verificando alguna estupidez.

—Estas toda sucia- dije riéndome de ella, frunció el seño pero luego una risita salió de su boca

—¿Y tú? ¿te crees muy apuesto acaso? — dijo ella mirándome totalmente despechada porque me reía de ella, parecía un gatito enfadado.

—Pues si —dije arrogante — por eso las mujeres me persiguen- le guiñe el ojo y ella se puso roja, no comprendí el por que

—Pues lávate la rostro monito — dije riéndome de ella —me distraes, así no puedo trabajar—

Bah- dijo ella entrando hacia la casa de la anciana, al rato llego donde mi con la cara limpia, el niño seguía dando votes con la pelota en el suelo hasta que nos miraba constantemente hasta que se decidió hablar.

—¿Y ustedes son novios? — pregunto mirándonos, me atragante, con mi propia saliva, y ella miraba al pequeño Marc con el seño fruncido

—¡No! — dijo bella ahogando un gritito— Ni que estuviera muerta —ella rio y me miro levantando la ceja, reí ante su respuesta, ni que estuviera muerta…. Pues yo menos quería tener algo con ella, ni que fuera la última mujer del mundo.

—Por supuesto que no — dije con el seño fruncido —es muy pesada, arrogante y mal criada — dije acabando de limpiar

—Y él es muy engreído, Hipócrita y …— se cayó rápidamente, la mire y tenía las manos como puños a los costados de su cuerpo, por un momento creí que se sentía mal, pero después comenzó a respirar rápidamente el niño y yo la mirábamos confundidos ¿tendría un síndrome de personalidad múltiple?¿qué le pasaba?, en ese momento la anciana llego al patio con dos vasos de jugo

—Tomen niños — dijo entregándonos los vasos, Isabella por su parte se relajo y tomo compostura otra vez- —El director los espera afuera — nos sonrió, mire al cielo y estaba oscureciendo ¿Qué horas serian?, bebimos en silencio el vaso de jugo y dejamos todo en su lugar, saque las bolsas de basura hacia el ante jardín y nos despedimos

—¿Prometes que jugaras conmigo? — dijo el pequeño Marc mirándome, no lo pude resistir, extrañaba… _No Edward deja de pensar en eso_, me dije rápidamente.

—Claro pequeño— le revolví el pelo con mi mano, Isabella me miraba desconcertada, yo no siempre me portaba así pero este niño me inspiraba ternura, aunque sonara un poco mariquita

—Los veo pronto Niños— dijo la anciana despidiéndose de nosotros, subimos al automóvil, y ahí estaban todos, no tan cochinos como nosotros dos, pero si algo sucios.

—¿Qué tal les fue? — nos pregunto Emmett,

Bien- dije sonriendo, Isabella miraba la ventana completamente distraída, algo le había pasado de eso estaba seguro, al rato siguieron conversaciones sobre lo que habíamos hecho entre otras cosas, llegamos al internado, todos los alumnos nos miraban con el seño fruncido, no todos los días se veía esto de andar completamente sucios, con los chicos nos dirigimos hacia la habitación rápidamente

—Nunca en mi vida, había trabajado tanto con bebes — dijo Emmett sonriendo

—¿Cuántos niños eran? — pregunto Jasper sonriendo

—Eran tres pero parecían 10, realmente muy inquietos — sonrió, los chicos siguieron hablando, yo por mi parte me fui rápidamente a la ducha… ahí me quede no que cuanto rato pensando en Ella… le habría pasado algo ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué tanto rechazo hacia mí? ¿Qué le había hecho yo?, pues nada, esta mujer realmente tenía un problema sicológico, no era normal, reí ante mi suposición tan idiota, pero lo deje, mejor seria de dejar de pensar en ella, y pensar en otras mujeres, que de verdad valieran la pena, después del baño otra vez vinieron los malestares de la mañana, pero esta vez con mareos, baje con dificultad la escalera, Emmett y Jasper me miraron y me ayudaron a bajar ¿tan mal semblante tenia?, me acosté en la cama para cerrar los ojos para caer en un sueño profundo

**0000000000**

**Hola mis Lindas, aquí les dejo dos Capítulos de Entre el odio & el amor, espero que les hayan gustado *****—*****.**

**Quizas el sábado les suba otros dos más, les mando Besos y abrazos desde Chile.**

**Espero sus opiniones, cualquier duda pueden ubicarme en mi Facebook: ****Ani Cullen.**

**Y Perdoooon por no responder sus comentarios pero estuve ocupadísima con unos exámenes de la universidad y uuuuf fue horrible, espero que me comprendan un besito ahora si Bye bye mis lindas.**


	6. La carretera

**¡Este fanfic esta registrado legalmente! ¡NO apoyes el plagio!**

Capitulo seis; **La Carretera.**

**Edward P.O.V**

Lo que resto de semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
La actitud de Isabella no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, es mas hasta había empeorado, ya que en la casa de la anciana a la cual íbamos hacer el _"trabajo comunitario"_ no me dirigió la palabra, su actitud era extraña y me sacaba de quicio, trataba de no pensar en ella, aunque mi mente me traicionaba varias veces al día.

Y para terminar mis malestares habían empeorado, dejándome en cama dos interminables días, estaba volviéndome loco en cama; Carlisle mi padre había venido a examinarme personalmente, cosa que realmente me sorprendió.

_**Flash Back**_

—Hola Edward ¿Qué síntomas tienes? — Pregunto sacando unos estúpidos artículos de su maletín de cuero negro, puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Acaso no vendría uno de tus empleados? — pregunte sorprendido, era algo realmente extraño que Carlisle se tomara el tiempo para venir a verme.  
Tape mi cuerpo nuevamente, sentía escalofríos a pesar de que la temperatura ambiente era de veintisiete grados.

—No, he venido yo, para aprovechar de ver tus andanzas por aquí— me fulmino con la mirada ¿acaso el director le abra dicho que estábamos haciendo trabajo comunitario por llegar tarde?

—¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunte tratando de parecer confundido, me senté en la cama y el dolor del cuerpo me golpeo, _¡mierda!_

—Pues porque te conozco-

—Oh que bien—comente sarcásticamente— ¿podrías hacer tu trabajo? quiero dormir — Él sin ningún tipo de emoción comenzó a examinarme como a uno de sus pacientes, apenas hablaba, se limitaba a preguntar cosas puntuales sobre mis síntomas y yo le respondía de igual manera.

"_Esto se denomina una muy buena relación padre e hijo"_

—Bien, aparentemente no tienes nada grave – dijo mirándome — pero quédate en reposo un par de días, te dejare estas pastillas para las nauseas, cualquier cosa contáctame—

—Como si fuera muy fácil—dije cabreado, él me miro con el seño fruncido —tratare de contactarte — dije acomodándome para dormir un poco, los chicos estaban en clases asi que aprovecharía aquella paz para descansar lo suficiente.

—Adiós, tu madre manda saludos y nos iremos de viaje hijo, no sé realmente cuando volvamos —dijo caminando hacia la puerta mirándome por última vez.

—Adiós— dije algo dolido ¿es que yo les importaba una mierda? Bueno aquello estaba claro, ¿Por qué todo el peso caía sobre mis hombros?, no era fácil… jamás lo fue.

_**Fin Flash back**_

Hoy otra vez tocaba el _dichoso_ trabajo comunitario, pero nos tendríamos que ir por nuestra cuenta, ya que el chofer que tenia libre a esa hora no podría acompañarnos, el director nos pregunto específicamente si queríamos ir, y todos respondieron sí, claro menos isa y yo, quienes nos quedamos en completo silencio, no nos quedo otra que acatar las órdenes de mis amigos.

Salimos los seis después de clases para irnos, esta vez las chicas venían mas cubiertas, sobre todo Bella, usaba un jeans, zapatillas y una camiseta de tirantes.

—Oye Edward ¿por qué no llamas a tu padre? para que mande un chofer —propuso Emmett

—¡Estás loco!, no quiero deberle nada a él — dije mirándolo —yo me iré en taxi.

—Vámonos todos en el taxi—dijo Rosalie

—No cabemos todos, lo mejor sería cada pareja solos – dijo Isabella mirándome _¿no cabemos todos?... ella quería irse a solas conmigo ja já, Edward estas cada vez más loco, _apunto mi vocecilla interna

—Me parece perfecto — dijo Emmett tomando de la cintura a Rose, Jasper lo fulmino con la mirada, reí.

Cogimos el segundo taxi que paso a las afueras del internado, hoy aunque pareciera extraño las nubes adoraban el cielo, dejando un ambiente algo helado, así que yo por mi parte llevaba un Sweater para la vuelta, nos fuimos como siempre en un completo silencio hacia la casa de la anciana, y como de costumbre el pequeño Marc nos abrió la puerta

—Hola Edward — dijo tirándose a mis brazos, lo levante y el rio, sentía un extraño cariño hacia este niño

—Hola Bella —dijo aun en mis brazos; Ella se acerca hacia nosotros sonriendo de oreja a oreja y le da un tierno beso a Marc en la mejilla, la quede mirando como un idiota, no estaba acostumbrado a verla sonreír con simples muestras de cariño ¿Ella sería así realmente? ¿O era una máscara?... quién sabe.

—Hola muchachos, han llegado temprano —saludo la anciana mirándonos cálidamente, le sonreí.

—Bueno, es que nos hemos venido en taxi- dije bajando a Marc de mis brazos — el chofer no estaba disponible hoy —

—Oh, ya veo, pero el patio ya está terminado —dijo ella mirándonos — les agradecería que por favor, me ayudaran con esto — dijo mirando la casa en general, con Isabella asentimos, la anciana luego se fue nos quedamos solos, como siempre en completo silencio, así que por primera vez en este tiempo le hable yo.

—Oye Isa – dije sonriendo, sabía que no le gustaba que le dijeran así — ¿En que nos iremos más tarde? — no sabía de qué exactamente hablarle, ella se dio vuelta ya que estaba de espalda hacia mí y me miro con sus grandes ojos cafés, algo desconcertada, su seño fruncido y su boca rosada era una perfecta línea.

—Pues… no lo sé —dijo desviando mi mirada — podríamos llamar algún taxi — le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa; Nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, y sentí una estúpida necesidad de acercarme a ella y besarla, apartamos la vista los dos al mismo instante, y cada uno siguió con su trabajo en completo silencio, ella evitaba mirarme, siempre estuvo de espalda hacia mí.

El tiempo paso volando, no me di cuenta cuando ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y tendríamos que marcharnos para llegar al internado antes de que oscureciera completamente y cerraran las puertas.

—Bueno Muchas Gracias niños, creo que hoy fue la última vez que vendrán — dijo la anciana abrazándonos ¿la ultima vez?, pero si quedaban muchos días.

—Oh, Muchas gracias — dijo Isabella abrazando a la anciana

—Gracias a ustedes niños, fue un placer conocerlos— nos miro a ambos sonriéndonos.

—Adiós Edward — el pequeño Marc abrazo mis piernas— no nos olvides- dijo él sonriéndoles.

—Por supuesto que no —

—y tu Bella tampoco nos olvides — dijo Marc haciendo un puchero, Isabella lo quedo mirando un momento sin responder.

—Claro que no – respondió.

Después de las despedidas salimos hacia la calle junto con la anciana y el pequeño Marc ya que ellos iban al centro.

—¿Ustedes en que se van? — pregunto la anciana, se veía preocupada.

—Pediremos un taxi — dije sonriendo, ella asintió y tomaron el autobús, luego cuando quedamos solos en la calle busque en mis pantalones mi móvil para poder llamar a algún taxi.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! — dije mirando el aparato completamente fastidiado.

—¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto bella pero el tono de su voz sonó indiferente.

—El maldito aparato se descargo la batería — trate de prenderlo pero no funcionaba ¿Por qué me tendría que pasar esto justo ahora? —¿Andas con tu móvil?- le pregunte a Isabella.

—No — ella respondió asustada— ¡Pero cómo eres de imbécil! – Estaba alterada —¿Por qué no lo cargaste? —

—¿Y por qué no traes el tuyo, señorita Perfección? — me moleste, ¿Quién se creía ella para venir a reclamarme?, _Mujeres_… pensé.

—Pues porque no vengo con cosas valiosas hacia acá— dijo mirando el barrio.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y las nubes estaban completamente negras, en cualquier momento las gotas comenzarían a caer desde el cielo, suspire frustrado pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

—Bueno, no nos queda más remedio que caminar hacia la carretera y que alguien se apiade de nosotros —dije cabreado caminando por la población.

—Pues yo me quedo aquí, no pienso caminar —Dijo enfurruñada cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus pechos y sentándose en la acera.

—Haz lo que quieras — dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco. Comencé a caminar, no creí realmente que ella se quedara ahí, camine unas tres cuadras, cuando mire por primera vez mire hacia atrás para ver si ella venia. A lo lejos vi su silueta ¿con un tipo?, entrecerré los ojos para tratar de mirar mejor, al parecer Bella no estaba muy contenta de que él estuviera ahí, algo paso en mi y rápidamente me eche a correr hacia su dirección, temiendo que le pasara algo por mi culpa, no debí dejarla sola.

—¡DEJAME EN PAZ! — Escuche que grito luchando con zafarse del agarre del tipo.

—Vamos nena, estás sola por algo ¿no? —dijo poniendo sus asquerosas manos en las nalgas de Isabella, eso fue lo único que pude ver cuando lo agarre de la camisa y le propine un gran golpe en su rostro, provocando que él cayera al suelo.

—¿Y TU QUIEN ERES? – grito el tipo poniéndose de pie, no sé cómo realmente paso, solo era consciente que el hombre se abalanzo hacia mi dándome un golpe en el ojo _MIERDA_, podía sentir los gritos de Bella a mi lado, justo en ese momento le di en el estomago, cayó al suelo, le pude seguir pegando pero teníamos que salir rápidamente de aquí, cogí de la mano a bella y corrí con ella, varias veces se tropezó pero yo la jalaba para que no cayera, íbamos en silencio, teníamos nuestras manos unidas, y la sentía tiritar bastante. Vi el final de la población y el comienzo de la carretera ahí estaríamos a salvo, no dudaba que aquel tipo podría venir en nuestra búsqueda con mas sujetos, incluso armados, así que no había tiempo que perder, me dolía mucho el rostro pero no pensé en ello, solté su mano y comencé a caminar más lento, el aire me faltaba un poco, estaba cansado.

—¿Estás bien? — Pregunto ella, su voz salió temblorosa… miro a su alrededor, la carretera estaba completamente abandonada.

—Ya lo creo —voltee por primera vez a verla, en su boca se formo una gran_ O._

—Por dios —sus manos taparon su boca —tienes que ir a un hospital, tienes el ojo hinchado al igual que el labio— ¿y acaso le importaba si yo no me sentía bien?

—Vamos en unos días estará mejor, ahora hay que salir de aquí — dije pero en ese momento pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, puse los ojos en blanco ¿Qué había hecho mal en la vida pasada para que me ocurriera esto?, mire a bella traía solamente una camiseta cogí mi Sweater y se lo tendí.

—Tienes frio— afirme—póntelo —ella me miro con sorpresa.

—¿Y tú?

—No importa, soy de roble— Trate de sonreírle, pero mi labio inferior dolió, debía tener un aspecto terrible pero realmente poco me importaba, jamás me había peleado por alguien, y al mirarla sana y salva no me arrepentía.

Poco a poco las gotas se intensificaron convirtiéndose en una fuerte lluvia, estábamos completamente empapados, caminamos no se por cuánto tiempo la fantasmal carretera, no transitaba ningún automóvil mucho menos personas.

—Estoy cansada — dijo deteniéndose, mire hacia la carretera y a unos pasos vi una parada de autobús.

—Vamos, caminemos hasta allá, para protegernos de la lluvia —dije mirándola, ella hizo una mueca y completo silencio caminamos hacia la parada de autobús, el pequeño techo nos cubría de la lluvia, nos sentamos en un banco que estaba ahí. Mi rostro ardía demasiado, varias veces toque mi ojo y lo sentía hinchado.

—Gracias— dijo de pronto, la mire y ella me miraba fijamente, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia reposaban en su pequeño rostro.

—¿Por qué? — desvié la vista hacia la carretera para ver si venia algún automóvil.

—Por salvarme, no creí que lo arias

—¿Y por qué no abría de hacerlo_? — CALLATE IDIOTA,_ me regañe mentalmente.

—Pues…. —sentí que algo iba a decir pero luego callo—no lo sé — aclaró

—Oh, sabes… mi casa está a un par de kilómetros, deberíamos caminar hacia allá, y bueno desde ahí irnos hacia el internado —dije era la única solución que se me venía en mente.

—Bueno… es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento —dijo ella levantándose del asiento— vamos.

Caminamos supongo que por horas, la lluvia había cesado pero al menos yo seguía completamente mojado, sabía de antemano que nadie estaba en mi casa, ya que Carlisle me había dicho que se iban de viaje… no dijo a donde.

—¿Falta mucho? — pregunto

—¿Quieres que te cargue? — pregunte divertido.

— Que no idiota — Dijo frunciendo su seño, negué con la cabeza.

—Uf, creí que lo de pesada se te había pasado — claramente no había cambiado nada y aquello era realmente frustrante.

—Pues claro que no, soy la misma— dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su estomago, se veía realmente adorable, pero saque ese pensamiento tan rápido como vino a mi mente.

—¿Ni por haberte salvado la vida?-

—Bueno eso suma un punto a tu favor, solo uno, pero en contra tienes unos cuarenta- dijo divertida, bueno al menos uno era algo.

—Oh. Vaya ¿y por qué tantos en contra? — dije sonriendo

—Por ser estúpido, arrogante, idiota y engreído —dijo ella mirándome divertida

—Pues tú no que quedas atrás ¿sabes? — dije enfurruñado, engreído sí, no podía negarlo, idiota si… también un poco, ¿estúpido? Absolutamente no, ¿arrogante?... quizás.

—Me da igual lo que pienses de mí — susurro

—Oh, claro, ya lo creo —sonreí— estamos por llegar – conteste a su pregunta.

—Ok — caminamos no se cuanto más cuando vi las primeras casas del barrio alto en el cual vivía yo, ella no se sorprendió al ver donde vivía, era tan adinerada como yo, así que era como estar en su mundo, cuando pase por la reja los guardias estaban ahí, inmediatamente entramos, caminamos por el gran ante jardín de mi casa, luego golpee la puerta, Paulina, la ama de llaves, nos abrió la puerta, no había cambiado nada… Paulina… _Mierda._

—Oh, por dios Edward ¿Qué te paso? — Pregunto sorprendida, no se como tendría mi rostro, pero al parecer estaba horrible.

—Este… nada —era mejor que dar explicaciones — ella es _Isa _— dije presentándola.

—Mucho gusto, soy paulina — dijo ella, Isabella la miraba con el seño fruncido ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Miraba a todo el mundo mal?, puse los ojos en blanco, al parecer ella odiaba a toda la gente que conocía.

—Creo que debería irme—dijo Isabella, la mire sorprendido ¿pretendía seguir caminando por la lluvia? _Estaba loca,_ ¿sola?... _le falta cerebro,_ negué con la cabeza, no aceptaría por ningún motivo aquella tontería, no había sacrificado mi hermoso rostro para salvarle el culo y ahora se pondría en riesgo nuevamente.

—¿Y qué hice ahora? — Pregunte, yo ni siquiera la había molestado, Paulina nos mirada confundida

—Nada, pero no es conveniente que me quede aquí —

—Vamos no te puedes ir sola —dije rodando los ojos — cámbiate la ropa—dije

Ella se dio por vencida, caminamos hacia el interior de la casa, específicamente había mi habitación, la cual no suelo ocupar mucho, pues traia recuerdos que mi mente ansiaba olvidar, ella veía con curiosidad cada detalle, cada retrato de Esme y Carlisle.

—Esta es mi habitación, puedes tomar una ducha y le diré a Paulina que te traiga una muda de ropa —dije ella se limito a dirigirse al baño sin decir ni una sola palabra, puse los ojos en blanco y Salí de mi habitación para bajar hacia la cocina.

—Paulina, por favor lleva una muda de ropa a Isabella, está en mi habitación — le ordene.

—Ok, Edward…— dijo avanzando hacia mí, no podía negarlo seguía atractiva, mi vista se detuvo por un momento admirándola… _mierda._

—Paulina por favor- dije deteniéndola antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos y retrocedió.

—¿Qué ropa le llevo? — estaba completamente molesta, la conocía perfectamente, suspire y no quedaba otro remedio.

—Algo de Elizabeth por favor —Dije sin pensarlo, ella me miro estupefacta— y no les digas nada mis padres —y subí rápidamente hacia la habitación de Huéspedes, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Bella estaba a solo una habitación de mi, estaría en mi habitación, bañándose en mi jacuzzi, masajeando su cuerpo con mi gel de ducha _¿pero qué mierda Edward?,_ mire mi rostro en el espejo, era un completo desastre, mi ojo hinchado al igual que mi boca, mire la hora eran la una de la madrugada, habíamos caminado por horas, y ya no podríamos ir al internado, no nos dejarían entrar así que solamente mas tarde iba a telefonear.

**0000000000**

**Hola mis lindas, les dejo el sexto capítulo de Entre el odio & el amor, como ven su relación poco a poquito va avanzando.**

**Espero que les este gustando y me dejen sus opiniones, un beso y abrazo enorme, Byeee hermosas.**


	7. A ser el de antes

**¡Este fanfic está protegido legalmente, su publicación esta prohibida sin mi autorización! ¡no apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo siete;**_** A ser el de antes.**_

**Edward. Pov**

Deje mis músculos descansar bajo el chorro de agua caliente, _¡qué bien se sentía_!, necesitaba relajarme. Salí a regañadientes del baño cuando caí en la cuenta que no había traído ropa para dormir ¡mierda tendría que ir a mi habitación!, enrolle mi toalla blanca en mi cintura.

Cogí el teléfono que reposaba en la mesa de noche y marque rápidamente el numero del internado…habíamos tenido un percance y nos quedaríamos en casa; no di mayores explicaciones pues me importaba una mierda.

Salí hacia mi habitación con pasos vacilantes, mire mi cuerpo _¡diablos! ¿Desde cuándo tan inseguro? _toque la puerta pero nadie respondió, pude abrir sin más pero no quería ser un patán…bueno _tan patán._

—¿Isabella? — la llame por su nombre completo, parecía un verdadero idiota esperando afuera de la habitación, mi cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse_…!Al diablo con la caballerosidad!_; Despacio abrí la puerta de mi habitación, no se encontraba absolutamente nadie ¿Dónde mierda se había metido? Camine en dirección al baño cuando se abrió la puerta abruptamente, quede prácticamente en estado de shock, una pequeña toalla blanca cubría su pequeño cuerpo… su cabello húmedo caía como una cascada sobre sus pechos _¡que pervertido!_ Trague saliva y por alguna razón estúpida y de mierda me sentí algo incomodo, el vapor se desprendía de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto algo sonrojada supongo que fue por agua caliente, su seño fruncido me decía que aquel sonrojo no era por mi presencia… tome aire y volví a mi mascara.

—Es mi habitación ¿no te acuerdas? — le reste importante y me voltee para ir a mi closet.

—Pues sí, pero estoy yo, podrías salir para vestirme — no la mire pero su voz sonaba molesta muy molesta, sonreí de manera traviesa… _Oh jugaremos un juego Swan._

—Pues vístete aquí, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes — me voltee y le di mi sonrisa más descarada y caliente, mis ojos sin piedad recorrieron su figura pequeña, su rostro se volvió más rojo.

—¿y tú crees que soy como las zorras de tus amiguitas? — _Wow_ me gustaba Isabella molesta diablos ¡me encantaba molesta!

—Pues no lo sé —me acerque a ella con pasos firmes mis ojos jamás dejaron los de ella, la tome por la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo con algo de fuerza, podía sentir su calor ¡que mierda, parecía una niñita hablando! —Demuestra lo contrario —le dije, nuestros rostros estaban cerca, podía sentir su respiración, mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente al interior de mi pecho, ella cerró sus ojos, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, ¡Mierda se veía tan sexy! ¡Malditamente sexy!, Me saboree mis labios y lentamente comencé acercarme a su boca, apenas mis labios rozaron los suyos pude sentir la calidez de ellos, diablos se sentía bien, pero bruscamente me separe de ella… no podía permitirme sentir algo asi y en un modo de ocultar lo que sentí comencé a reír a carcajadas, ella abrió sus ojos mirándome sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, creo que eso era peor que verla molesta. _Oooh_ sí.

—Sueña con un beso mío Swan— le dije entre carcajadas, ella levanto su ceja derecha.

—Idiota, tú ¿creías que te iba a besar? — pregunto como si fuera la peor acción del universo, puse mis ojos en blanco y luego sonreí.

—Eso me pareció — comenté, y pude notar como sus pozos marrones se deslizaron por mi cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta lo que miras?

—Oh si me encanta — estaba siendo sarcástica— ahora ¿podrías dejarme sola? —

—Este, tengo que sacar ropa y salgo —camine hacia mi closet, saque un bóxer negro, y mi pantalón de pijama, se me paso una idea por la cabeza_… _pero_ ¿Edward desde cuando tan inseguro? _podía sentir su mirada en mi cuerpo, así que sin más rodeos, solté el agarre de mi toalla y esta cayó al suelo me di vuelta y pude ver como Bella abrió sus ojos al mirar mi anatomía.

—¿QUE HACES IDIOTA? — dijo completamente colorada, se volteo dándome la espalda — ¡MEJOR ME VOY!– declaro caminando hacia la puerta, puse mis bóxer rápidamente y camine hacia ella impidiéndole el paso.

—No tienes por qué irte, no vez nada de lo que no hayas visto antes ¿o me equivoco? —

—Suéltame—forcejeaba contra mi agarre — o te pegare en tu ojo —me miro furiosa.

—Mmm, bueno creo que tu conciencia no estará del todo limpia, mira como tengo mi rostro por tu culpa — dije soltándola, me puse el pantalón de pijama y quede estupefacta al mirar las ropas de Elizabeth a los pies de mi cama.

Bella cogió la ropa y se metió otra vez al baño, suspire y me acosté encima de la cama, pase mis manos por mi rostro tratando de olvidar a _Eli,_ ¡diablos que estúpido había sido!, bostece… mis ojos pesaban no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que sentí como alguien se movía a mi lado.

—Otro ratito— dije poniéndome en posición _cucharita_, sentí una respiración cerca de mi rostro, no quería moverme; Me sentía profundamente bien, pero tenía frio, así que me removí un poco y abrí los ojos de golpe, Isabella estaba a casos milímetros de mi rostro, su respiración golpeaba con la mía, me sentí aturdido, y un poco sorprendido por su cercanía, no pensé y poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, cuando nuestros labios comenzaron a rozarte ella se alejo bruscamente de mi soltando una carcajada

—¿crees que eres el único que puede hacer eso? — dijo con voz extraña, le levante de la cama completamente molesto, mierda_…!no tenía derecho!_

—Mejor duerme, yo bajare —dije y sin mirarla salí de la habitación dando un portazo, no sabía que horas eran exactamente así que fui al cuarto de invitados y me acosté, necesitaba dormir… había sido un día largo, estaba cansado, mis extremidades dolían, mi ojo dolía… el sueño me venció.

—Hola Edward — susurraron como un gatito en mi odio, me removí estaba tan tranquilo durmiendo como hace mucho no lo hacía, abrí mis ojos y ahí vi su rostro pálido, sus grandes y lindos ojos cafés, ¡¿Qué mierda hacia aquí?!, traté de sentarme y abrí mi boca pero ella fue más rápida que yo

—Shhh —dijo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios, me quede en silencio.

Nuestros labios se unieron, pero esta vez nadie se alejo, yo no podía por más que quisiera, nuestro beso comenzó suave pero a la vez lleno de pasión, se puso a horcajadas de mi en la pequeña cama que yo estaba ocupando; podía sentir como mi erección comenzaba a reaccionar al sentirla tan cerca, toque sus piernas y poco a poco comencé a subir hasta su culo… un trasero bien formado, ella dejo mi boca y descendió por mi cuello, comenzó a moverse arriba de mi cuerpo, mi erección era casi dolorosa.

—Aaah — gemí, me levante y me acosté sobre su cuerpo, ella abrió sus piernas dándome la bienvenida, comencé a besar su cuello mientras me movía sobre ella, llegue al inicio de sus pechos, ella gemía despacito.

—Oh Edward, te extrañaba —aquello me desconcertó, pero estaba tan concentrado en mi tarea que no lo tome en cuenta; Seguí besando y masajeando sus pechos por encima de su ropa, poco a poco comencé a subir su camiseta de pijama y empecé a tocar sus pezones endurecidos producto de la excitación, mordí sus pezones en mi boca, _¡diablos!..._ mi pene reclamaba por atención ella alzo sus caderas.

—Oh Bella —dije mordiendo su pecho, ella se tenso y creí que la había dañado.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué Bella? — Hablo la mujer debajo de mi cuerpo, levante el rostro… _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

—¿Paulina? — y como si ella hubiese tenido alguna enfermedad contagiosa me levante de la cama mirándola completamente confundido ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

—Claro que si — dijo su voz se quebró — eres un idiota, nadie me había hecho algo así antes — se acomodo la ropa.

—Disculpa yo… —pero que iba a decir, estaba completamente loco, me sentía fatal pero no sabía el por qué realmente.

—No digas nada — y salió de la habitación, mi erección era cosa del pasado, al darme cuenta que ella no era quien yo esperaba sentí… ¿decepción?, pero ¿acaso había sufrido de un trauma?, en otros tiempo no me hubiera detenido, pero… su personalidad, su rebeldía me volvían loco, era una mujer diferente a las demás, ¿pero qué idioteces piensas Edward?

Volví a la cama, me acosté y esperaba despertar temprano en la mañana, sentí como si hubieran pasado diez minutos de lo acontecido, estaba cansado y mi ojo me dolía, tome un antiinflamatorio y me duche rápidamente; Salí igualmente que el día anterior en pura toalla a buscar mi ropa, golpee la puerta pero nadie respondió, entre igual que anoche mire el baño y no había nadie, así que me vestí tranquilamente para ir al internado, baje a la cocina cuando estuve listo, ahí estaba Paulina con Isabella hablando de alguien, me escondí tras de la puerta para escuchar mejor.

—Tú eres la culpable de todo lo que pasó zorra — le dijo la voz de Isabella, pero casi en un susurro, claro no querían que yo escuchara ¿se conocían desde antes?

—¿Así?, yo no tengo la culpa de que no valorara su vida— ¿Elizabeth? ¡Qué mierda pasaba!... traté de agudizar mas mi oído, necesitaba escuchar esto.

—¡Eres una Arpía Paulina! siempre le tuviste endivia —

—No te hagas la santa conmigo Bella— dijo paulina, su voz salió irónica, fruncí el seño… no sabía que significaba esto ¿de dónde se conocían Bella y Paulina? ¿Qué tenía que ver Elizabeth en todo esto?

—¡Esto no se queda así juro que me las pagaras! — decidí que era el momento de entrar, no quería un homicidio en mi casa.

—Hola — paulina me fulmino con la mirada e Isabella me ignoro completamente —¿sucede algo? — pregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

—Nada, Edward podríamos irnos, aquí apesta — dijo Bella mirándome por primera vez. Paulina puso sus ojos en blanco y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

—Claro, vamos — dije cogiendo una manzana y entregándosela a Bella— ¿Quieres desayunar?

—No gracias, la comida podría estar envenenada —sonrió… se veía…_Bien _sonriendo.

—Mmm ¿lo dices por Paulina o por mí? —

—Por los dos — responde aun sonriendo.

—¿De qué hubiera servido salvarte ayer y te hubiera querido matar hoy? — ella soltó una carcajada, reía …_bien_

—Pues… no lo sé — me miro fijamente y sonreía de lado— Esta bien, pero esta vez solo un vaso de leche — seguía sonriéndome, esto se ponía cada vez más extraño, tomamos un vaso de leche rápidamente cuando salimos, se veía muy linda con la ropa de Elizabeth aunque le quedaba un poco larga, Elizabeth era más alta, rápidamente deje esos pensamientos.

—Vamos — dije saliendo hacia el antejardín donde estaba el chofer, nos sentamos atrás de la Limusina de mi padre y nos dirigimos hacia el internado en completo silencio

—¿Lo del desayuno suma un punto a favor? — pregunte rompiendo el silencio, íbamos caminando hacia la oficina del director—

—¿Qué cosa?... oh – pareció recordar, lo pensó por unos momentos —Bueno ya tienes dos puntos a favor — miro mi ojo e hizo una mueca — en verdad lo siento —se disculpo — deberías ver un medico —

—No es necesario mi padre — hice una mueca — es director de una clínica privada —reí sin alegría—y realmente me tienen arto los doctores.

—Bueno como quieras— golpeamos la puerta del director que nos esperaba tenía el seño fruncido pero al ver mi rostro paso del enfado a la preocupación.

—¿Qué le paso en el rostro señor Cullen?- pregunto sorprendido, ¡maldición! ¿Tan mal aspecto tenia?

—Bueno de eso veníamos hablarle —dije sentándome en una de las sillas del escritorio, le contamos todo con lujo y detalles, claro Isabella omitió olímpicamente que yo la había dejado sola en la mitad de la calle.

—Bueno, deberíamos avisarles a sus padres — dijo levantando el auricular del teléfono de su mesa

—¡No!, en sueños director — dijo Bella—No quiero saber que mis padres se enteraran de esto.

Aro frunció el seño confundido y luego me miro a mí

—¿Pero y usted? —

—Lo siento, pero pienso igual que Bella, necesitamos que esto quede entre nosotros- —

—Mm, está bien— dijo mirándonos-—Ahora si quieren pueden tomarse la mañana libre y obviamente no abra más trabajo comunitario — cerré los ojos frustrado, ya no pasaría más tiempo con ella. Pude escuchar como suspiro.

—Está bien— dijo ella — ahora si me disculpa necesito cambiarme —salió de la oficina rápidamente, me despedí del director y camine hacia las habitaciones, todos estaban en clases por lo cual nadie se encontró con mi ojo morado.

Llegue a la habitación y me tire a la cama, necesitaba descansar… la noche anterior había sido un desastre, cogí la guitarra que reposaba a un lado d mi mesa de noche, y comencé a tocar música sin sentido, mis manos de deslizaban por las cuerdas de la guitarra, esta tarea usualmente hubiese funcionado, si no tuviera a Isabella Swan metida en mi cabeza cada vez que cerré los ojos, ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando con ella?, ¿era una clases de bruja? , diablos era tan diferente y aquello me gustaba, deje de tocar la guitarra y prácticamente la tire a la cama, necesitaba cuando antes sacarme a Isabella Swan de la cabeza y conocía exactamente como hacer eso.

Mientras esperaba a los chicos que llegaran de las clases, saque un cigarro y me lo fume, estaba prohibido fumar aquí, ¿pero y qué?, lo necesitaba. Estaba decidido, esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, era un completo fastidio pensar en alguien todo el día, no quería…. Aunque me costaba decirlo, pero no quería enamorarme de Isabella Swan, yo no me enamoraba de nadie, eso estaba claro, siempre había estado claro, así que volvería a mis andanzas.

—¿EDWARD? — La voz de Jasper interrumpió mis pensamientos — ¿Qué te paso? — estaba sorprendido, maldito ojo morado.

Y otra vez comencé a relatar la aburrida historia de ayer, los chicos miraban sorprendidos pero no dijeron absolutamente nada al respecto cosa que agradecí, ah y obviamente omití el pequeño detalle que casi me acuesto con Paulina nuevamente.

—Vaya Edward - dijo Emmett — creo que estas cagado— Edward negó con la cabeza

—No emmett, ahora mismo me encargare de eso —solté una sonrisa picara.

—¿Qué harás? — pregunto Jasper, me levante de mi asiento y los mire.

—Ya lo verán— dijo saliendo de la habitación, camine rápidamente hacia la habitación de las mujeres, gracias al cielo Heidi no se encontraba, varios metiches se quedaron mirando mi ojo pero no les tome importancia… camine rápidamente, no quería arrepentirme luego.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto completamente confundida, me miro de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en mi mirada, supongo que inspeccionando mi ojo ¡maldito ojo!

—Vine a verte — dije haciéndola a un lado y entrando a su habitación.

—Pero yo creí que…. — Susurro apenada, negué con la cabeza, mis manos tomaron su cintura y acaricie su trasero.

—No confundas las cosas Tanya es solo sexo — y sin más la bese.

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola mis lindas, les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les este gustando y me dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Les mando besotes y abrazos… quiero actualizar el viernes nuevamente aquí… bye mis hermosas 3**_


	8. Verdades

**¡Este fanfic está protegido legalmente, No Apoyes el plagio!  
Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo ocho**_**; Verdades.**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Salí rápidamente de la oficina del director, me sentía extraña, necesitaba salir de aquí lo antes posible, cada día me sentía más ahogada, mas presionada. Llegar aquí marco en mi un antes y un después, si bien mis padres jamás fueron los más preocupados, ahora simplemente se les había pasado la mano encerrándome en este lugar, seguramente molestaba demasiado para poder vivir con ellos.

Llegue a mi habitación, las chicas estaban en clases, así que me fui directamente al cuarto del baño y me relaje en la ducha. Mi pelo era un completo caos, a pasar que me lo había lavado la noche anterior en la casa de _ese sujeto  
_Termine el baño lo antes posible, me puse un short y una blusa de tirantes; Me senté en la cama necesitaba pensar de todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente. Algo bueno había ocurrido desde cuando llegue y era conocer al famoso _Edward Cullen,_ y no por las razones que se podrían imaginar, al contrario, es un patán de lo peor, como todos los hombres que pisan la tierra, no me explicaba como una persona tan…atractiva, _porque si Bella acéptalo_, como una persona como él podía ser tan sínica y mentirosa. Abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche y saque aquella foto que era uno de mis mayores tesoros, me acompañaba a todos lados.

—Elizabeth— Susurre abrazando la fotografía en mi pecho —Te extraño tanto amiga — Susurré con mi voz quebrada, me sentía tan sola, tan desprotegida Elizabeth era prácticamente mi hermana y por culpa de personas como él… ¡Diablos, amiga como te extraño!, suspire profundamente tratando de contener aquellas lagrimas que luchaban con salir de mis ojos; no fui consciente cuando Rose y Alice entraron a la habitación.

—Bella ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche? — pregunto Alice sentándose a mi lado mirándome detenidamente, supe inmediatamente que sospechaba que algo me ocurría, gracias al cielo tenia la fotografía aun en mi pecho por lo cual nadie vio el vivo rostro de mi mejor amiga.

—Este…me quede con Edward Cullen— me encogí de hombros, ambas se miraron sorprendidas y aproveche la oportunidad para guardar la fotografía en mi mesa de noche nuevamente.

—¿Qué? — Rosalie estaba en estado de Shock.

—El muy idiota no cargo su móvil y ayer nos quedamos sin servicio, no pudimos llamar a un taxi—fingí molestia pero a decir verdad la situación era bastante graciosa— así que un tipo se quiso propasar conmigo —sentí un escalofrió al recordarlo — pero él le golpeo, y pues tiene un ojo morado—solté una risita traviesa, se merecía eso y mucho mas — y eso después caminamos hacia su casa, pero no paso nada – dije sonriendo y sintiéndome orgullosa de ello, tenía que admitirlo, Cullen era una de esas personas las cuales es difícil desistirse a sus encantos, pero yo no era cualquier mujer, yo no podía caer a sus redes como lo había hecho todo el internado.

Las chicas me sonrieron pícaramente pero las ignore.

—Chicas ¿qué les parece si vamos a la habitación de los chicos? —pregunto Rosalie, quien estaba en ropa interior pues se cambiaba su uniforme por ropa cómoda.

—No creo que sea conveniente Rose— Alice la miro nerviosa, no pude evitar sonreír Alice era algo mas recatada, pero era buena muchacha.

—Ay Alice no seas Aguafiestas, tienes que vivir la vida, es nuestro último Año, no se tienen 17 años eternamente —comento Rose mientras pintaba sus labios de un intenso color rojo —¿y tú qué dices Bella vas? — lo pensé por un momento, pero me apetecía descansar un momento.

— Adelántense ustedes yo después iré —dije acomodándome —dormiré una hora e iré —me tape la cabeza con las almohadas, no fui consciente de cuando se fueron las chicas, solo le di la bienvenida a Morfeo.

Cuando desperté lave mi rostro y salí en busca de las chicas, camine rápidamente por los pasillos cuando la puerta de una compañera de salón se abrió, estaba hablando con un muchacho, reí ¿ni siquiera podían esperar a un lugar menos transitorio?, digo como que no fuesen escuchados por las otras habitaciones. Justo cuando iba pasando por fuera vi aquel cabello color bronce inconfundible y malditamente sexy, era él; Respire profundamente tratando de calmarme, ¿porqué justo cuando ahora que…? ¿Pero qué demonios? Ni siquiera sentía algo por él, ¿porque me sentía de esta manera?, sentí ganas de salir corriendo, pero en vez de eso puse mi expresión seria, ignorando la lucha interna que tenía en mi interior. _¡Maldito!_

—¿Isabella? —pregunto el muy estúpido, pude notar sus labios hinchados y con labial rojo, su cabello estaba aun mas desordenado de lo normal, su ropa desalineada.

—¿Qué quieres? —musite agriamente como en el principio de todo esta mierda de _"trabajo comunitario",_ él me miro, se veía confundido, hace mucho tiempo no le hablaba de esta manera.

—¿Te sucede algo? — camino hacia mí, rápidamente mira a la muchacha a la cual se follo, ella me miraba indignada y a Edward molesta, fruncí el seño ¿Por qué me sentía de tal manera?

—Nada que a ti te interese —dije caminando y mirándolo con desprecio, sonreí ante mi actuación, tantas veces con esta mascara de mujer fría, rebelde, que ya estaba acostumbrada a mentir, podía sonar como una mujer calculadora, es más si lo era.

Sentí que venía atrás de mi, pero no me detuve, seguí mi camino hacia las habitaciones de los varones, sin detenerme antes de que pudiera golpear la puerta de los chicos me jalo del brazos llevándome a la vuela del pasillo era un área algo secreta por así decirlo, nadie iba ahí, ya que la habitación de los chicos era la más lejana, me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo, comencé a respirar agitadamente

—¿Qué haces? — pregunte mirándolo por primera vez, su mirada era extraña, sus ojos… diablos sus ojos eran los mismos que Elizabeth, la misma mirada, sentí mis piernas como gelatina eran como dos gotas de agua.

—Shhh-—dijo apretándome más a su cuerpo y poniendo su mano en mi boca para que me callara, iba a protestar, cuando vi pasar a Aro y Heidi caminando calmadamente, me quede helada, no podían verme aquí, desaparecieron de la vista de nosotros.

—mmm — dije mirándolo, él volvió a ponerme atención ya que estaba mirando en dirección por donde había desaparecido Heidi y el director Aro.

—Lo Siento—se disculpo, saco su mano de mi boca pero no se movió, podía sentir como su respiración golpeaba en mi rostro, tuve que recordarme respirar, por un momento todo de mi mente se volvió negro, no recordé absolutamente nada, cerré mis ojos tratando de luchar con lo que sentía, podía sentir su respiración aun más cerca, quería separarme de él, huir de ahí rápidamente pero la pared y su cuerpo me lo impedían…estaba pérdida. Abrí los ojos de golpe, esperando que él se separara como había ocurrido en su casa, pero no lo hizo, miro mis ojos y luego mis labios, mis ojos y mis labios, como tratando de ver como yo reaccionaba, mi corazón latía desenfrenado en mi pecho, y él simplemente unió nuestros labios, eran cálidos, pero yo no estaba satisfecha con ello, así que sin previo aviso busque su lengua con la mía, haciendo una danza en nuestras bocas, se movían de manera sincronizada, él se apretó mas contra mí en la pared, pude sentir como su miembro duro y dispuesto rozaba mi parte intima, lo tome del cuello para acercarlo más a mi si era posible, su sabor era exquisito, el mejor que había probado, nuestro beso era rápido, pasional y urgente, él soltó un pequeño gemido en mi boca, lo que agradecí ya que me hiso reaccionar, me vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado este ultimo año, me tense y él pareció notarlo, corto el beso y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Paso algo? —¡Diablos! su voz se escucho dulce…muy dulce _Perdóname Elizabeth, _fue lo único quepensé

—Esto no debió pasar —dije saliendo de la cárcel de la cual él me tenia prisionera—No debió pasar — dije agarrándome la cabeza entre mis manos y sentándome en el suelo completamente arrepentida.

—¿No te gusto? — ¿pero qué clase de pregunta idiota era esa?… ¡me gusto y mucho! _ Bella eres una idiota_

—No — mentí — no sentí nada y espero que no lo vuelvas hacer — dije levantándome del piso y quedando otra vez a su altura, su rostro se veía completamente confundido y creo que hasta un poco molesto.

—Pero Bella—era la primera vez que me llamaba Bella y no Isa o Isabella, sentí un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Necesito irme — dije alejándome de él completamente, necesitaba urgentemente salir de ahí, no quería volver a caer, necesitaba pensar, en todo, su vida _"amorosa"_ dejaba mucho que desear, lo sabía por su hermana Elizabeth, y por todo lo que había visto este último tiempo, era muy promiscuo ¡Por dios Bella como fuiste a caer! me recrimine esta no era yo, llegue casi corriendo a mi habitación, Rose y Alice estaban Ahí.

—¿Dónde estabas?, te vinimos a buscar pero no te vimos por ningún lado — dijo Rose apenas me vio entrar en la habitación, fue extraño no las vi pasar.

—Lo siento —dije tirándome a la cama, mire de reojo a Alice la cual me miraba detenidamente, sabía que algo había pasado,

—Bueno chicas las dejo, me veré con Emmett —alzo sus cejas pícaramente y salió de la habitación, Alice por su parte camino hacia mí y se sentó a los pies de la cama

—¿Qué te sucedió Bella?

—Nada Alice —evite su mirada.

—Está bien, no puedo pedir que confíes en mi a un mes de habernos conocido, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo — dijo mirándome se veía sincera, suspire frustrada… necesitaba una amiga.

—Yo… ¡Diablos!, está bien Alice, te contare todo – dije enfrentándola necesitaba soltarlo todo de una buena vez, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de encontrar otra amiga de verdad como Elí, nunca les daba la oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente a mi — O más bien lo que se — musite.

—Soy todo oído.

—Hace años conocí a mi mejor amiga, es mas era como mi hermana —comencé mi relato —pero nuestros padres jamás se llevaron muy bien, por lo cual jamás fui a su casa… y por lo tanto jamás conocí a su familia, y ella tampoco a la mía— me detuve un momento para leer la expresión de Alice, estaba serena así que continúe — ella cuando teníamos alrededor de 15 años, se enamoro —reí tristemente —y fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado en su vida, ella estaba enamorada, y yo estaba feliz por ella, pero un día ella me llamo a mi móvil, llorando completamente histérica — en mis ojos lagrimas amenazaban con salir, recordé cada palabra que salió por su boca.

—_No me creyó amiga — Eli lloraba completamente destruida, me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada._

—_ELI ¿QUE PASO? — prácticamente salte de mi cama para poder prestarle toda mi atención, me puse unas tennis para salir a buscarla._

—_Los encontré en mi propia casa amiga, ese mal nacido y esa estúpida empleada… muy amiguita de Edward— sollozaba, sentí mi corazón golpear mi pecho fuertemente esto no se oía bien._

—_ELI, POR FAVOR DIME DONDE ESTAS – pregunte, tomando mis llaves de mi automóvil._

—_LO SIENTO BELLA, SOLO TE DOY GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGA, TE QUIERO ADIOS. — y corto la llamaba, esa fue la última vez que oí su voz._

—¿Bella? —Alice llamo mi atención, parpadee varias veces tratando de calmar las lágrimas que involuntariamente salían de mis ojos.

—Lo siento— me disculpe — bueno ella estaba completamente destrozada— retome el relato— me hablo sobre su hermano, que no le había creído y eso simplemente la tenia desolada, incluso más que hasta su propio novio no la quería y que la engañaba con la empleada, eso le afecto mucho, su hermano era su adoración —sonreí al recordar a Edward —él era su universo, sus padres al igual que los míos, no les importaba nada, solamente las apariencias de una familia feliz, la busque Alice, te juro que lo hice —esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, no creí que hasta el día de hoy me afectara tanto — desapareció por dos días, todos la buscaban, yo por mi parte trate de buscarle en sus lugares preferidos, la llamaba pero su móvil no tenia cobertura, estaba desesperada, hasta que un día mi padre, estaba leyendo el periódico de la mañana yo estaba tomando el desayuno cuando veo en la primera plana, que un cuerpo había sido encontrado al borde de un acantilado completamente irreconocible, calcinado y bueno por lo que leí los padres de ella tuvieron que reconocer el cuerpo — no pude mas y solté a llorar como una niña pequeña en las piernas de Alice, ella me acaricio el pelo, me sentía vulnerable, por todo, cuando ya pude calmarme Alice hablo

—¿Cuál era su nombre? — tenía los ojos brillosos, solo si hubiera soltado una pequeña lagrima, pero ¿le podría decir el nombre completo? —No diré nada – me aseguro, suspire rindiéndome

—Se llamaba Elizabeth Cullen Masen — dije en un susurro, Alice abrió su boca sorprendida, la entendía… no era algo que se contara todos los días.

—¿Familiar de Edward? — preguntó.

—La hermana— confirme avergonzada.

—¿él… él sabe?-

—No Alice, él no sabe nada, no puede saber que éramos prácticamente hermanas, él es el culpable de todo lo que le paso a Elizabeth, tiempo después encontré una carta la cual ella me contaba toda la verdad Alice, pero es algo que no quiero hablar ahora, pero me siento tan culpable —dije

—¿Por qué culpable Bella? Tú no hiciste nada — me miro confundida.

—Alice, guárdame otro secreto — dije tomando sus manos, ella asintió — hace un momento, antes de llegar acá bese a Edward —ella se sorprendió —y me siento culpable, siento que traiciono a mi Hermana — siempre me réferi a Eli como una hermana

—Oh por dios Bella, tienes que estar tranquila — dijo ella acariciando mi cabello dulcemente — pero respóndeme algo — esta vez asentí yo — ¿te gusto el beso? — Justo en el blanco, hice una mueca y ella sonrió —no se lo diré a nadie — me prometió —pero dale la oportunidad a Edward es un buen chico.

—Alice yo no quiero nada con él, acaso se te olvida, la mitad del internado se ha acostado con Cullen y yo no seré una más de la Lista, mas a un con todo lo que sé – dije levantándome y caminando hacia el baño.

—Pero como amigo por lo menos — ella dijo esperanzada

—No creo que eso sea posible Alice, él hace daño, le hiso daño a Eli y eso es hacerme daño a mi — dije subiendo la escalera para meterme al baño, en ese momento tocaron la puerta, cuando entre al baño escuche la voz de él.

—Necesito hablar con Bella — estaba sorprendida, jamás pensé verlo aquí pidiendo verme.

—No está – dijo Alice, _sabía que en ella podía confiar, _me dije

—No te creo Alice, vamos llámala o la buscare yo mismo —de pronto sentí un portazo y no se escucho ruido alguno.

Me quite la ropa y me metí a la ducha; hoy por primera vez había confiado en otra persona que no era Elizabeth, me sentía feliz por ese lado, pero a la vez triste, sentí que había traicionado a mi amiga, solo había pasado un año desde ese supuesto _"suicidio",_ su automóvil se había encontrado unos metros antes, era ella, a veces quería pensar que no fue ella, pues el cuerpo quedo completamente irreconocible, sin querer mis lagrimas volvieron a salir … no podía olvidar los labios de Edward Cullen, sin dudas habían sido los exquisitos que había probado nunca, a mis diecisiete años nunca había probado unos labios que eran capaz de olvidar hasta mi propio nombre, pero no se podía volver a repetir… de eso estaba completamente segura


	9. Tengo que Impedirlo

**¡Este Fanfic está protegido legalmente. No apoyes el plagio!**

**Capitulo Nueve;**_**Tengo que Impedirlo.**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue una sensación malditamente placentera, jamás en mi existencia me había sentido asi, lo peor es que me había gustado, podría llegar a sonar masoquista pero su rechazo me dejo con gusto a más, quería mas de Isabella Swan.  
Pase mis dedos por mi cabello tratando de quitar el sudor de mi frente para luego tapar mi rostro con una almohada que descansaba en mi cama.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHH —grite aventando la almohada hacia el otro lado de la habitación, ¿Qué diablos me había hecho esa mujer? ¿Sería algún tipo de bruja?, estaba embrujado con su aroma, su carácter y ahora de sus besos.

Pero ella ¿realmente le fueron indiferente?¿tan poca cosa era yo para ella? claro que lo era, muy poca cosa, había cometido tantos errores en el pasado, que trato de olvidar día a día, el cargar la muerte de única hermana era lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona, me merecía todo y más de lo que me pasaba en esta vida, comenzando por el rechazo de mis padres que siempre me vieron como "_el niño problemas" "el bueno para nada" _etc, era un caos … mi vida era un caos

No sé cuánto tiempo realmente pase mirando el techo de la habitación… ¿desde cuándo yo era así?¿lucharía por ella?¿pero por que abría de hacerlo?... se supone que no siento nada por ella…_ se supone, apunto mi conciencia_. Suspire resignado y rápidamente salí cabreado de mi habitación, camine rápidamente, empuje a muchos que se interponían en mi camino, recibiendo quejas, pero los ignore completamente, necesitaba hablar con ella ¡ahora ya!… necesitaba saber si era verdad el que no sintió nada, si era verdad el que yo le era indiferente, pase por fuera de la oficina de Heidi, ni siquiera me detuve a ver si estaba o no,

—Edward, ¿viniste a verme?- — dijo Tanya que estaba afuera de su habitación

—Claro que no Tanya, lo de hace un rato fue un error —dije mirándola, sus ojos azules me miraron con terror.

—¿Un error? — pregunto ella sorprendida

—Si lo siento Tanya… yo … —una cosa era saberlo y la otra era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos que una mujer me traía el mundo de cabeza — yo quiero estar solo y eso lo sabes.

—Pero yo pensé que lo habías pensad…- no quise saber nada más.

—Nada Tanya, ahora déjame pasar, tengo cosas importantes que hacer —dije esquivándola y dirigiéndome a la habitación de Isabella, cuando llegue toque rápidamente la puerta, espere unos segundos cuando la pequeña Alice abrió, su expresión era de sorpresa.

—Necesito hablar con Bella— Exigí

—No está — aseguro Alice, pero no le creía, Alice era demasiado buena como para mentir, sus ojos me decían que Isabella estaba adentro.

—No te creo Alice, vamos llámala o la buscare yo mismo — dije cabreado por la actitud de las dos, ¿Es que acaso no entendían nada?, de pronto Alice saco todo el cuerpo y cerró la puerta a su espalda, dejándonos en el pasillo con riesgo de que la amargada de Heidi nos descubriera.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Pregunto completamente molesto.

—¿Sabes Edward? Bella está adentro —Miraba cada una de mis expresiones — pero como amiga que soy, necesito que la dejes tranquila, al menos por hoy — dijo ella sonriéndome ¿dejarla tranquila? ¿Cómo podía dejarla tranquila?

—No puedo Alice, necesito decirle…algo — por primera vez me vi avergonzado, mierda me sentía una niñita hormonada.

—Mira Edward por favor, ella no está en condiciones, búscala más tarde por ultimo — Dijo pasiva, iba a protestar cuando sentí unos tacones a mis espaldas, vi la expresión de terror de Alice.

—¿QUE HACE AQUÍ SEÑOR CULLEN? — pregunto la voz de Heidi, mierda… ahora de esta no me salvaba, me di vuelta sin saber qué hacer

—Este… vino a pedirme unos deberes señorita Heidi, por cuando estuvo enfermo ¿lo recuerda? — Musito Alice rápidamente, gracias, gracias, gracias.

—Mmm, bueno pásele rápidamente los deberes, — dijo golpeando su zapato contra el suelo ¡Que mujer mas exasperante!

—Si está bien, Edward te los llevo más tarde en la cafetería —me guiño el ojo

—Gracias Alice —dije despidiéndome, no me quedaba otro remedio que hacerle caso y esperar a que Bella no escapara de mi. Heidi siguió a mis espaldas hasta que salí del área de las mujeres, llegue a la habitación más que cabreado de un portazo cerré la puerta

—¿Qué paso hermano? —Pregunto Jasper alzando su ceja, lo mire completamente molesto.

—Nada Jasper… ¿iras a cenar? —pregunte no me apetecía estar solo, o sería capaz de matar cualquier ser vivo que se me atravesara por delante.

—Claro, pero aun son las siete, en un rato mas – dijo él.

—Okey háblame cuando vayas, no quiero ir solo —Dije recogiendo mi almohada desterrada de mi cama; me acosté, como siempre, para escapar de la realidad un rato.

—Edward — sentía que alguien me llamaba – Edward despierta- abrí los ojos de golpe y ahí estaba Jasper moviendo mi cuerpo – vamos a cenar — me senté en la orilla de la cama bostezando

—Espérame un momento — pedí dirigiéndome hacia el baño, lave mi rostro y mis dientes.

—¿Estás listo? — Pregunto una vez que estuve abajo nuevamente.

—Claro- —dije.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al casino, lo primero que hice al poner un pie en el casino fue buscarla con la mirada, hasta que di con ella, se veía hermosa, pero tenía los ojos rojos, y su pequeña nariz respingada estaba ropa ¿estuvo llorando? Con Jasper caminamos hacia Alice y nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa, ella estaba en silencio mirando sus uñas. Me levante rápidamente de la mesa dirigiéndome al mesón para pedir una bebida y un sándwich, Jasper me siguió

—¿y a ti que te paso Edward? — dijo Jasper confundido

—No lo preguntes Jasper —respondí sacando mi comida y caminando al mesón, Bella se veía animadamente hablando con Alice, y cuando llegue se cayó automáticamente ¿Cuándo se iba a dejar de comportar como una niñita de diez años? Me senté al frente de ella, clavando mi mirada en ella, estaba incomoda, lo sentía, comí en silencio Jasper y Alice conversaban pero yo no estaba poniendo atención a sus palabras, hasta que ella se levanto.

—Alice, nos vemos en la habitación, Adiós Jasper— dijo ella despidiéndome, suspire profundamente tratando de no seguirla en ese mismo instante.

—Okey Bella —respondió Alice, aunque se veía preocupada. Bella rápidamente se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, yo por mi parte le hable a Jasper.

—Jasper, iré a dormir, me siento indispuesto — le guiñe el ojo a Alice quien negó con la cabeza.

Salí rápidamente del casino, a lo lejos vi su silueta desaparecer, corrí rápidamente hasta darle alcance pero jamás pensé encontrarme con esa escena, me acerque silenciosamente y me escondí atrás de una pared, desde ahí se oía y se veía todo

—Vamos Nena de invito a salir — decía el estúpido de Black a Bella ¿Qué mierda se creía?, Ella estaba sonriendo y acariciaba las puntas de su cabello.

—Bueno Jake, el fin de semana saldremos como amigos — Aclaró, el estúpido sonrio.

—Claro nena, no soy como el mujeriego de Cullen— ¿Qué tenía que ver yo en ese cuento chino?, de pronto ella se puso seria.

—No saquemos a Cullen, el sábado saldremos a las diez nos vemos en la entrada — dijo ella caminando hacia su habitación, el estúpido de Black se le formo una sonrisa y camino en dirección opuesta a la que ella iba, cuando ya no vi a Black Salí de mi escondite y la seguí

—¿Asi que quedaste el sábado? —dije apoyándome en la pared, ella se giro y me miro confundida.

—¿Me espiaste Cullen? — Se veía sorprendida.

—Mmm, no quería pero llegue justo en ese momento— dije soltando una risa traviesa — no podrás salir con ese — ella soltó una sonora carcajada.

—.¿Y quién me lo impide?¿tu? — alzo su ceja derecha desafiándome, maldita sea esta mujer era lo máximo.

—Mm digamos que ya tienes un compromiso el sábado — le guiñe un ojo aun apoyado en la pared.

—¿Y con quien haber? — se cruzo de brazos

—Conmigo — me acerque a ella —Tenemos una cita – esta vez ella rió aun más fuerte.

—No me hagas reír— decía limpiando las lagrimas que asomaban su rostro a causa de la risa— yo no saldré contigo, ni el sábado ni nunca—

—mmm— comencé acercarme peligrosamente a ella, tome su cintura con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le aparte un estoboso mechón de su rostro. Ella parpadeaba confundida, me relamí los labios y comencé acercarme rápidamente a ella, sin darle previo aviso, mis labios tocaron los suyos pero justo en el momento en que nuestras lenguas iban hacer contacto se separo bruscamente de mí, Y luego sentí como su pequeña mano se estampaba en mi mejilla, ¡Diablos, si que tiene fuerza!

—¿QUE TE CREES CULLEN?¿QUE SOY UNA MAS DE TU LAAAARGA LISTA? — gritó, yo me quede en silencio, lleve mi mano instintivamente hacia donde ella me había golpeado, suspire.

—No — le dije sinceramente —no eres una más de la lista por qué no hay lista, eres única, yo... Yo... Tú me gustas- era primera vez que me declaraba a alguna mujer, ella abrió sus ojos y su boca, alzo su ceja y luego frunció el seño.

—Idiota— musito, antes de echarse a correr por el pasillo hacia su habitación ¿y ahora qué?

—Señor Cullen, lo estaba buscando —dijo Heidi a mis espaldas, siempre aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos.

.¿Qué desea? —pregunte mirando hacia la dirección donde Bella se había ido.

—Sus padres están en dirección — ¿Qué mierda hacían ellos aquí?

—¿Por qué están aquí? — la mire fijamente, ella soltó el aire de su cuerpo y paso sus manos por su pecho.

—No lo sé, el director lo manda a llamar —dijo ella caminando a la dirección del despacho de Aro, cuando llegue mis padres estaban sentados en la pequeña sala frente al director.

—¿Qué te paso en el ojo hijo? — Esme se levanto rápidamente a examinarme, y eso que el doctor era Carlisle, estuve a punto de reírme de la situación, Esme era bipolar… a veces me trababa bien y a veces me trabaja como un hijo de puta, aunque creo que me lo merecía.

—Nada mamá, me golpee en clases de deporte – mentí, Aro no digo nada, por lo menos era discreto — ¿Por qué la visita? — Pregunte, era extraño… realmente extraño que ellos vinieran aquí.

—Nos vamos de viaje hijo—

—Pues que les vaya bien— No entendía, jamás me decían que se iban de viaje, quizás la consciencia no les dejaba dormir al dejarme encerrado aquí.

—No entiendes, iras con nosotros— Esme dijo impaciente.

—¿Cuándo?¿a dónde? — estaba sorprendido esto sí que era nuevo.

—Bueno vamos a la casa de tu abuela Elizabeth, ha estado enferma últimamente — Mi abuela… mi madre, la amaba tanto pero ¿Cómo que estaba enferma?, Me llamo antes de llegar al internado para desearme suerte, la había escuchado perfectamente bien.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? — pregunte

—Ahora mismo, el avión privado nos está esperando — Hablo el agrio de Carlisle.

—¿Pero y las clases? —

—No se preocupe Edward, queda justificado – dijo el director Aro interviniendo por primera vez, pero a mi mente llego un recuerdo… diablos no podía irme ahora, Isabella el sábado tendría una cita con Black, ¿Cómo podía impedir eso?

—Yo no me puedo ir ahora — asegure, necesitaba ver a Bella y necesitaba que esa "cita" con Black se cancelara, pero mi Abuela… era mi madre, ella me apoya, ella me consciente, es la única persona de mi familia con la que puedo contar, creo que la decisión estaba tomada.

—Vamos, no quiero retrasarme por tu culpa Edward — Carlisle me ignoro, pero como siempre controlaban mi vida, a la mierda todo, tenía que ver a mi abuela y luego volver…. Lo antes posible.

—Iré a buscar mis cosas — Dije dándome una excusa para ver a Bella por última vez.

—Nada de eso, tienes bastantes cosas en casa — dijo Esme ahora ya menos maternal — ahora vamos, adiós director — se despidieron pero no, yo tenía que al menos verla antes de irme de aquí… pero como dos ángeles guardianes Jasper y Alice venían saliendo de la cafetería, me acerque rápidamente a ellos ignorando las quejas de mis padres por mi retraso.

—¡Alice! —dije llamando a la atención de mi amiga —necesito que impides que salga con Black — ella me miro sorprendida pero asintió, no tuve que explicar de quien hablábamos. Jasper nos miraba intrigado — Me voy y no sé cuando vuelvo dile… que le dije la verdad hace un rato Alice-

—Está bien Edward, que tengas buen viaje —dijo ella

—Pero Edward… — dijo Jasper pero ya era tarde, Carlisle me había agarrado del hombro y prácticamente me tiro hacia la salida, me aleje de su toque como si quemara, solo aceptaba este viaje por mi abuela… si ella no fuera el motivo jamás me hubiese alejado de aquí, le dejaba el camino libre a Black… pero solo esta vez, sabía que en el último año no me había portado bien con las mujeres, pero no podía negar que Isabella Swan me había vuelvo malditamente loco, sabía que tendría que demostrar un cambio… un cambio de verdad y podría volver a ser aquel Edward que algún día fui.


	10. Recuerdos

**¡Este fanfic está protegido legalmente. No apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes son de S.M. La historia es mía.  
**

**Capitulo diez; **_**Recuerdos.**_

**Edward´s POV.**

—Ya Llegamos — Anuncio la azafata del avión privado de mis padres. Saque rápidamente la guitarra de mis piernas, la guarde en su respectivo bolso tome mi mochila que habíamos ido a recoger a casa antes de abordar el avión. Baje rápidamente del avión cuando vi la limusina de Carlisle nos estaba esperando.

—Buenos días Señor Cullen —dijo abriendo la puerta del ostentoso auto; asentí sonriente y entre al automóvil rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no dejaste eso en casa? — Preguntó Carlisle seriamente fulminándome con la mirada, observe mi hermosa guitarra y tratando de calmar mi humor respondí.

—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia — trate de ignorarlo, podía sentir la mirada de mi madre, pero no hice caso, apenas llevaba un par de horas con ellos y estaba desesperado por estar solo aunque fuera en las paredes del internado.

—Edward, no quiero saber que estas tocando en bares – dijo Carlisle – otra vez—agrego, sonreí al recordar esa época en mi vida, creo que había sido la mejor hasta ahora, hacia lo que me gustaba, mi guitarra y el canto, pero mi padre se encargo de cerrarme las puertas en todos los locales de los Ángeles, hasta había prohibido mi salida del internado lo cual fue un gran obstáculo para poder tocar; Sonreí al recordar que eso había enfurecido a Elizabeth, que como hermana mayor tenía que hacerse cargo de mi… como ella decía.

—No te preocupes, ya te encargaste de cagarme la vida cerrándome las puertas — Escuche un gruñido de su parte pero no dijo absolutamente nada, Esme nos miraba con semblante triste pero tampoco le creía, todos en esta "Familia" eran hipócritas.

Recorrimos el pequeño pueblo de Forks, el verde era lo que más abundaba en el lugar, las personas quedaban mirando el ostentoso automóvil de Carlisle ¿Es que no podíamos viajar en una camioneta, o algo por el estilo? Me conformaría hasta en un caballo… bueno en realidad no.

La casa de mi abuela Elizabeth quedaba a las afuera de la cuidad, Carlisle varias veces había hablado con ella para que se mudara a los Ángeles y tuviera más compañía, pero ella no quería y se oponía rotundamente a dejar este lugar que según para ella era muy especial.

El silencio dentro del automóvil era incomodo y tenso, solo rogaba por salir luego de este lugar, Carlisle hablaba por teléfono y Esme miraba el paisaje igual que yo, de pronto nos desviamos hacia un pequeño sendero que llevaba hacia la gran casa de mi abuela, era una casa bastante amplia para ella sola, pero mi abuela era feliz aquí, eso es lo que contaba.

Salimos de la limosina, nos encaminamos hacia la entrada, Carlisle saco una llave de su bolsillo y se dispuso abrir la puerta.

—¿No sería mejor tocar? — Pregunte aun afuera.

—Mi madre está enferma Edward, si lo piensas un poco es difícil para ella caminar hasta aquí— tuve la intención de contestarle pero me dejaron solo ya que se adentraron rápidamente hacia la casa. Camine arrastrando los pies cuando la vi, mi viejita estaba en el sofá sentada con una manta en sus piernas, me sonrió y dos hermoso hoyuelos resaltaron en su delicado rostro.

—Familia— Dijo levantándose con dificultad, camino hacia mí y me dio un abrazo apretado.

—Hola Abuela — susurre, bese su frente y ambas mejillas, ella sonríe — ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunté.

—Ahora mejor mi niño, te extrañaba tanto —su pequeño cuerpo abrazo el mío con amor, la había extrañado mucho, pues Elizabeth y yo siempre habíamos sido la luz de sus ojos.

—Hola Mama —saludo Carlisle. Rápidamente comenzaron los abrazos los _"¿Cómo te sientes?" "Deberías acompañarnos a los Ángeles" "Mamá no me gusta que estés sola aquí"_ etc.

Me escabullí hacia la que fue mi habitación por hermosos y largos veranos, me llenaba de paz caminar por los pasillos donde se respiraba un aire diferente, se respiraba calidez, no frialdad como lo que yo llamaba hogar en los Ángeles.

Subí al tercer piso, admirando todo como si estuviese ahí por primera vez. Llegue a mi habitación y pude comprender que todo estaba como la última vez que lo deje, un nudo en la garganta se formo con rapidez, sintiendo como mi mandíbula comenzaba a temblar por contener las lagrimas, no solía llorar… no en compañía al menos, pero volver aquí donde los recuerdos eran frescos y felices hacían que realmente apareciera aquel Edward que yo solía ocultar. Lo primero que saque fue mi guitarra y tome asiento en mi sofá de cuero negro que estaba cerca de la ventana que daba hacia un hermoso bosque, mi vista se perdió en el horizonte… cerré mis ojos y mis dedos tomaron vida propia creando música.

—_Hermanito pequeño – dijo Elizabeth desde el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación; le sonreí. Su cabello cobrizo le llegaba hasta la cintura, Esme solía regañarla porque no le gustaba en lo absoluto… sus ojos verdes esmeralda me miraban fijamente. A pesar de que ella solo era un año mayor que yo éramos inseparables._

— _Pasa- dije, dejé mi guitarra de lado._

—_Bueno vamos montar caballos – estaba pegando saltitos tirando de mi mano para que me parara de la cama, puse los ojos en blanco._

—_Está bien- —me levante derrotado. Bajamos al establo que la abuela tenía en su casa. Prácticamente corrió hacia su cabello color crema, y yo hacia el de color café _

—_Vamos hermanito ¿o tienes miedo? — Me desafió, levante mi ceja y negué con la cabeza, ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, su humor siempre fue envidiable, siempre era feliz nada absolutamente nada borraba aquella hermosa sonrisa._

—_Arranca mujer, es una carrera hasta la Push — monte mi caballo dirigiéndome hacia la playa, dejando a mi hermana con el seño fruncido siguiéndome el paso._

Una lagrima descendió por mi mejilla, la limpie rápidamente con el torso de mi mano; esa cabalgata fue la última que hicimos.

La enterraron al día siguiente de encontrar su cuerpo irreconocible, jamás olvidare aquella noche en el cual los remordimientos vinieron a mí para jamás abandonarme.

Abrí la ventana de mi habitación dejando entrar la brisa del bosque que golpeaba mi rostro; agradecí infinitamente que nadie invadiera mi privacidad, necesitaba estar solo y pensar… reconciliarme conmigo mismo, después de un año de aquella tragedia no podía seguir asi.

_Escuche los gritos de mi hermana desde la habitación, baje rápidamente para ver lo que estaba sucediendo en mi casa, cuando me encontré a Elizabeth gritándole a Paulina…Mi Paulina, la mujer que yo quería, aunque mis padres no lo sabían, ya que era la empleada de la casa._

—_¡TU, ME DESTRUISTE MALDITA, ME ARRUINASTE LA VIDA!- decía Elizabeth llorando y gritándole, justo cuando Paulina iba a decir algo, se percato de mi presencia y se largo a llorar desconsoladamente._

—_¡RESPONDEME IDIOTA! — Elizabeth la cogió de los hombros sacudiéndola fuertemente, ella no se había percatado de mi presencia ya que estaba de espalda a mí. Paulina me miro suplicante, Elizabeth levantó su mano y vi claramente sus intensiones. _

—_¡¿QUE HACES ELI?!- era la primera vez que le gritaba a mi hermana, ella no solía comportarse de esa manera, estaba confundido._

—_DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESTA PUTA—dijo tirándole el cabello, Paulina gritó de dolor _

—_¡DEJALA YA ELIZABETH! —- Tomé a Eli en mis brazos y bruscamente las separe -¿QUE TE HIZO?- la interrogue. Elizabeth me fulmino con la mirada, cerro sus ojos, supongo que tratando de tranquilizarse._

—_ELLA SE METIO CON MI NOVIO— Elizabeth afirmó totalmente destrozada, mi mundo se vino abajo… no podía ser ¡NO PODIA SER CIERTO! — LOS ENCONTRE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO, Y QUIERO QUE SE VAYA DE ESTA CASA AHORA, SI NO QUIERE QUE LA MATE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS — dijo, pero yo no daba crédito a sus palabras, con Paulina teníamos una linda relación ¿Cómo era posible? Me negaba a creer aquella tontería, ¡Diablos si ella pasaba todo el día en casa conmigo!_

—_NO CREO QUE PAULINA HUIBIERA ECHO ESO – Paulina se mantenía al margen de la discusión, por primera vez la mire. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, ¿Cómo era posible? Una muchacha buena, que no tenía a nadie en el mundo… no podría hacerme algo asi, Elizabeth debe estar equivocada. _

—_Yo no hice nada lo juro Amor, ¡Te lo juro! – Ella se abalanzo hacia mí, y lloro sobre mi pecho._

—_¿Amor? — Elizabeth repitió, ¡mierda! ¿ahora qué hacia? — COMO TE PUDISTE METER CON ESTA— me reprocho entre lágrimas, quise hablar con ella, pero Paulina se aferraba a mi como si fuera lo único que la mantuviese en pie._

—_La amo._

—_No lo puedo creer— alzo sus manos al cielo y negó con la cabeza— ¿no me crees verdad? — limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano._

—_Es imposible, Paulina siempre está aquí conmigo— ella rio tristemente._

—_Está bien, créele a ella Edward— trataba de tranquilizarse y vi como sus manos viajaron a su vientre — Espero que no te arrepientas, me duele… me duele que la elijas a ella._

_Y sin más desapareció por la puerta._

Unos golpes me sacaron de mis recuerdos, frote mis ojos con mis nudillos y me recompuse para ver de quien se trataba. Suspire profundamente para seguir con mi teatro.

—Pase— Deje mi guitarra apoyada en la pared, cuando la puerta se abrió, vi a mi viejita con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

—Te traje esto — dijo entregándome un sándwich.

—Gracias abuela —Pero sabia perfectamente que ella no venia a solo entrarme un sándwich, si no que venia para sacar sus conclusiones, o ver como estaba simplemente.

—Estuviste llorando— Afirmo, y no pude negarme, mi abuela Elizabeth era la única que me conocía en esta familia, claro ella y mi difunta hermana.

—Hijo, no te sigas atormentando por la muerte de tu hermana — tomo asiento a mi lado y acaricio tiernamente mi cabello.

—Abuela, es algo que tengo muy dentro de mí, creí que en parte lo había superado, pero el volver aquí me hiso recordar tantas cosas — recosté mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, sintiéndome como un niño pequeño, pero no me importo… solo necesitaba protección; de alguna manera, sentirme menos miserable.

—Vamos cariño, ella te ama, este donde este— Palmeo mi cabeza, el gesto me hizo sonreir.

—Abuela, creo que es algo que superare con el tiempo — "Oh eso espero", pensé.

—Bueno hijo, pero dime ¿Cómo está el amor? — Me sente nuevamente, mirándola fijamente aquellos ojos verdes. Entrecerre los ojos y me pregunte si sabria algo.

—Este, nada… ósea —Tartamudee, me maldije por idiota y luego fui testigo de aquella sonrisa picarona que tenia.

—Vamos tesoro, ¿alguna muchacha que quieras? ¿Están difícil responder eso? — pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, suspire y rasque mi cuero cabelludo completamente nervioso.

—Pues si —dude— Pero no hay manera de que estemos juntos, no me soporta.

—¿Por qué no te va a querer? Eres un buen muchacho, fuerte, tierno… aunque lo tratas de ocultar, y por supuesto muy guapo… igual como era tu abuelo— me guiño un ojo y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Pues supongo que tendré que averiguarlo, además mi reputación no es la mejor y lo sabes- dije frustrado

—Vamos mi niño, un día deberías invitarla a pasar unos días aquí —dijo sonriendo, su idea me hiso soltar una carcajada.

—Como si algún día eso fuera a suceder abuela — Me podía imaginar a Bella montando los caballos del establo, nadando en la playa la Push, pasear por el bosque tomados de la mano, sonreí ante ese pensamiento tan grato para mí y que poco a poco llenaba mi corazón. _Parecía una niña soñando con el príncipe azul._

—Claro cariño, solo tienes que ser tu mismo —me regalo una sincera sonrisa para luego desaparecer por la puerta de mi habitación.

_Solo se tu mismo… _

Sus palabras me quedaron dando vueltas en mi mente, si volvía a ser el de antes, podría ganar mucho o nada a la vez. Mis padres no permitirían que yo estuviese de nuevo en aquellas andanzas de "cantante" pasando de bar en bar, me mandarían a Australia, eso era seguro… pero y si ¿podría ganarme el corazón de Bella?, diablos esa chica realmente me tiene loco.

Me comí mi sándwich, cuando abruptamente la puerta se abrió.

—Edward – Me hablo Esme, mi madre. Estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándola fijamente, traté de no alterarme pero era imposible.

—No sé si conozcas la palabra privacidad— dije tomando mi guitarra, desviando mi vista de su rostro.

—Lo siento — se disculpo — Bueno ¿ya te acomodaste? — la mire, y vi como entraba a mi habitación mirando mis cosas aun empacadas— veo que no.

—Estaba pensando —declaré haciendo sonar algunas cuerdas de mi guitarra. Ella detiene su andar para mirarme.

—¿En alguien especial? — se acerco más a mí. La mire con detenimiento, Esme no era una mujer perfecta, no era maternal…quizás solo un poco cuando yo era pequeño. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupada con sus amigas tomando el té para estar en casa jugando con dos niños malcriados como éramos Elizabeth y yo.

—No — dije confundido ¿Qué les dio a todos por preguntarme aquello?

—¿Y la señorita Denali? — Aquí vamos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —me hice del desentendido.

—Bueno, hemos hablado con los Denali. ¿Sabías que se quiere ir a Australia o a Londres?, igualmente como lo hemos pensado para ti, creo que harían una hermosa pareja – Esme siempre había tenido una loca obsesión por Tanya que yo jamás pude entender.

—¡¿Y QUIEN MIERDA QUIERE IRSE?! — Le grité tirando la guitarra a la cama. Esme retrocedió asustada por mi reacción, solo trate de calmarme pero era imposible ¿alguna vez se cansarían de controlar mi vida?

—Pero hijo, es lo mejor, irte conocer otras personas, mas aun si es con tanya — argumentaba como si irme con Tanya fuera lo más hermoso. A la Mierda, ellos no jugarían con mi vida, no asi.

—¡No iré a ninguna parte! ¡Estudiare música en los Ángeles! — Dije con voz autoritaria, ella negó con la cabeza… necesitaba que se fuera de mi vista, no era muy amigo de la paciencia que claramente se había ido.

—No lo pienses ahora, te quedan un par de meses para saberlo, pronto cumplirás los dieciocho año — me quedo mirando con recelo, pensando en quien sabe que cosas — Tienes que casarte con una mujer de nuestra clase Edward y de nuestros negocios —_ con una gran cuenta en el banco… pensé_

Sin más salí de ahí rápidamente, temía asesinarla… bueno en realidad no, pero mi paciencia se había agotado y quería huir de este maldito infierno. Baje las escaleras casi corriendo y pude escuchar los gritos de Esme llamándome desde el tercer piso, la ignore por completo.

Mi abuela me miro asustada y Carlisle solo frunció el seño ante los gritos de Esme, porque él como siempre estaba trabajando.

Salí de la casa y camine bastante lejos para que nadie me fuese a escuchar, toque mis pantalones y ahí estaba mi salvación; mi billetera y mi celular. Marque el numero de Alice, demoro con contestar.

—¿Huum? — ¿Huum? ¿Qué clase de saludo era ese? lo deje pasar.

—Hola Alice ¿pudiste averiguar algo? — pregunte sin rodeos.

—Este… si — su vacilación me hiso saber que algo andaba mal.

—Dímelo — exigí

—Este... Espérame mama —me dijo, era obvio que Isabella estaba con ella en algún lado del internado, se escucho el golpe de una puerta y hablo.

—Ahora sí, claro ella estaba enfurecida contigo ¿Qué le dijiste? — pregunto, _así que con que enfurecida…. _

—Le dije que me gustaba— respondí como si fuera lo más obvio- —solo que ella no me cree

—Vamos, no pidas que te crea de la noche a la mañana —su voz sonaba divertida — Bueno me dijo lo de Jake

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Saldrá con ese? — mierda estaba como un idiota preguntando por una mujer, esto era inaudito… necesitaba poner mi cabeza en frio, sobre todo mi cuerpo.

—Si Edward, le insistí con que fuésemos al cine, pero dijo que estaba comprometida y que no podía cancelar, además me dijo…— se quedo en silencio y mi desesperación aumento.

—¿Qué Alice? — voz sonó más desesperada de lo que imagine.

—Dijo que estaba Bien — dijo en un susurro

—¿Bien? ¿Como bien?... vamos Alice soy hombre dime sin rodeos – dije impaciente, esta situación me estaba matando, y yo a kilómetros de distancia sin poder impedirlo—

—Ella conoce a Jake desde el verano Edward, ellos… tuvieron no una relación pero si fueron muy buenos amigos…—_¿Qué? _— y bueno ella dijo que no sería mala volver esa relación en algo más serio, no creo que lo diga enserio estaba enfadada — Alice trato de arreglarlo — ¿Edward?...¿Edward estas ahí?- pero yo ya había colgado la llamada.

_**000000**_

_**Hola mis lindas, perdón la demora, pero mis vacaciones apenas me dieron un respiro, les dejo solo un capitulo, quizás mañana suba otro. Jijji. **_

_**¿Qué creen que hará Edward? ¿Bella le dará una oportunidad…o se la dará a Jake? **_

_**Awww ajaj besos las adoro. 3**_


	11. La pelea

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo Once; La pelea.**

**Bella's POV**

—Bella, salgamos por favor — Rogo Alice por milésima vez esta noche. Hoy era sábado y tendría un tipo de _cita_ con Jacob Black, un chico que conocí en el verano, no podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño y el destino nos volviese a juntar, él era un hombre interesante, y lo mejor de todo es que no era un Casanova.

—Alice, no veo por qué tanta insistencia en que no salga con Jake — Dije mirando mi rostro en el espejo, mientras pintaba mis labios rojos.

—Bueno Bella… — Dudo, la mira por el espejo, se veía nerviosa y confundida — No me gusta para ti, es muy…extraño— concluyó y solo pude sacar una carcajada.

—Bueno querida Alice, creo que eso lo decido yo — le sonreí tratando de que no se sintiera mal por mis palabras, pero eran mis asuntos, no los de ella — ¿y a que te refieres con _extraño_? — Pregunté

—Bueno él…él es poco agraciado— dijo seria, y solo pude soltar una sonora carcajada, Alice y su correcta forma de hablar.

— Vamos Alice ¿no encontraste una forma más sutil de decir que lo encuentras feo? — me reí.

—Bueno… ¿sí o no? — mordí mi labio, yo no lo encontraba _feo, _al contrario, para mi gusto era muy apuesto.

—No lo creo Alice, es muy apuesto, simpático y tierno.

—Vamos Bella —Tomó de mi mano jalándome para que saliera con ella — Vamos a una Fiesta —La idea sonaba tentadora pero ya estaba comprometida con Jacob, y además no quería cambiarme de ropa, no pensaba ir una fiesta con estas pintas. Traía puesto un vestido negro pegado a mi cuerpo, llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla; tacones rojos y mi cabello lo planche hasta dejarlo completamente liso, cayendo sobre mi espalda.

—Lo siento deberás Alice, este otro sábado te prometo salir —dije besándole la mejilla y rápidamente salí de la habitación, dejándola confundida.

—¡BELLA! — me gritó cuando salí caminando rápidamente por el pasillo en busca de Jacob. Lo vi en el área principal del internado, donde habíamos quedado de juntarnos. Iba vestido con un pantalón color claro y una camisa a juego pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la rosa roja que descansaba en sus manos.

—Hola Jake— le salude, él me miro de pies a cabeza y no me sentí incomoda… a decir verdad se sentía bien.

—Hola Bella, esto es para ti — dijo entregándome la rosa, le sonreí agradecida por el gesto — te ves hermosa.

—Gracias Jake —le di un beso en la mejilla y tome su mano para salir.

—Bueno vamos a mi automóvil — Caminamos a la entrada del internado, él me sonreía contento… a decir verdad seria una noche prometedora, solo quería pasarla bien un rato, íbamos caminando hacia el automóvil de Jacob, pero justo en ese momento se oyó un ruido ensordecedor desde la entrada del internado, un estúpido en moto se lucia… pero rápidamente me di cuenta que ese estúpido era Edward Cullen. Se acercaba a nosotros y freno justo a nuestro lado, no llevaba casco, idiota. Jacob afianzo el agarre de nuestras manos, Edward al parecer se percato de eso y su seño de frunció considerablemente, maldito idiota sexy.

—¡¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?! — me grito enfurecido, alcé mi ceja confunda ¿Qué mierda creía él para hablarme así?

—No tengo por que darte explicaciones— estaba molesta— Vámonos — dije sonriéndole a Jake, este asintió y le dio una burlesca sonrisa a Edward. No alcance a dar un paso cuando sentí que alguien me sujetaba fuertemente el brazo

—Bella.. — Me hablo con voz suplicante, quise ignorar el cosquilleo que me provoco su toque —Hablemos te lo suplico – Pidió con urgencia, mierda se veía tan…sincero.

—No sé si eres muy inteligente Cullen, pero Bella saldrá conmigo esta noche — Le sonrió engreído; puse mis ojos en blanco, tenía el presentimiento que esto no terminaría de la mejor manera.

—Miren — Hice acto de presencia, no quería que ellos discutieran — Edward, no hablare contigo ni ahora ni nunca, ve a mentirle a cualquiera, pero no a mi —dije. No tenía deseos de salir lastimada con sus sentimientos _verdaderos._ Además tenía que ignorar lo que yo estaba sintiendo por él, lo encontraba tan insoportable, esto simplemente no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Bella — tomó cálidamente mi mano libre —escúchame — Rogo. Me miro a los ojos y por un momento tuve la intensión de decirle que si… que lo escuchaba, que hablara claro y que no me lastimara.

—¡Vete Cullen! ¡Déjala tranquila! ¿No te das cuenta que no quiere nada contigo? — Le grito Jacob, tomando mi mano bruscamente librándome de Edward.

—¡No hables por ella imbécil! — le gritó Edward tomando nuevamente mi mano, me sentía como un muñeco, quise poner mis ojos en blanco, pero justo en ese momento Jacob golpeo con fuerza su rostro haciéndole caer en el suelo…!Mierda, Edward!

—Jake ¡¿Qué hiciste?! — Edward no pudo defenderse, ya que teníamos nuestras manos unidas hace algunos instantes. Él llevo sus manos a su nariz, había sangre… era la segunda vez que su perfecto rostro quedaba arruinado por mi culpa; me sentía mal, me arrodille a su lado.

—Lo siento — susurré, pasando mis manos por su cabello, era la primera vez que lo tomaba asi… un cosquilleo invadió mi estomago —Vamos a un hospital— Pedí; Él me ignoro por completo y me empujo sacándome fuera del camino ¡Idiota!... Edward rápidamente estaba de pie y todo paso rápido, le dio un golpe en el estomago a Jacob y este se encogió de dolor… y Cullen aprovecho la oportunidad para golpear su rostro. Reaccione y me interpuse entre ellos antes que se matarán.

—¡Deténganse! – Grite furiosa.

—¡Sal de aquí Bella! — dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie.

—¡No! ¡Jacob vámonos ahora! — di por finalizado esta pelea, ¡estaban locos! ¿Pretendían matarse? — ¡Tu, no me hables Edward! —

—Pero Bella yo vine hablar contigo—

—¡Pues no me interesa oír nada de ti!, ahora vete… siempre hechas a perder todo, todo lo que tocas se pudre y yo no estoy dispuesta a verte ni mucho menos escucharte— dije caminando hacia el automóvil de Jake, podía sentir los pasos de alguien a mis espaldas, pero no me voltee a ver… la alarma del automóvil se desactivo y pude entrar. Jake venía a mi lado y vi a Edward pasar en su moto hacia algún lugar de los Ángeles.

—¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunte cuando pasamos por afuera de un hospital.

—A nuestra cita Bella —

—Que cita ni que nada Jake, ¡vamos a un hospital! — Dije molesta ¿Qué pretendía?... ¡Diablos si se habían convertido en animales!

—No bella, no dejare que Cullen arruine nuestra noche— Acaricio mi muslo izquierdo, me sentí extraña, un pequeño cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo, eso me asusto bastante, no estaba excitada, más bien incomoda.

—Este Jake…— tome su mano en mi muslo y la aleje de mi cuerpo — Mejor vámonos ¿sí?

—No Bella, vamos por ultimo la cena, lo demás lo dejaremos para otro día — me sonrió dulcemente, y me di por vencida.

—Ok — el camino fue incomodo, no podía parar de pensar en Edward, me sentía mal… pero diablos quise ayudarlo y él como siempre lo arruino, pero tampoco merecía que yo le hablara de esa forma; en fin… no iba a disculparme por mi actitud, mi orgullo me lo impedía.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Jake una vez que estaciono el automóvil a las afuera de un restaurant de comida italiana. Suspire pesadamente, no tenia ánimos de salir.

—No — _terminemos con esto. _

—Vamos — Salimos del automóvil en silencio, él quiso coger mi mano pero no se la di, caminamos yo sintiéndome completamente incomoda. Mire su rostro de soslayo, tenía su nariz roja, al igual que parte de la mejilla… eso quedaría morado en un par de horas y una vez más me pregunte como se encontraba Edward.

**000**

—La cena estuvo deliciosa — comento Jake sonriéndome cálidamente, me sentí culpable por mi actuar frio en la cena, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme.

—Sí, gracias por la invitación Jake, lamento lo de hace un rato — me disculpe.

—No te preocupes no es primera vez que Cullen y yo nos agarramos —¿y eso porque… o por quien?

—¿Por qué? — mi curiosidad me gano.

—Bueno, es algo que no hablare ahora— me sonrió disculpándose — ahora vamos se nos hace tarde para llegar al internado…— dejo la oración inconclusa — A menos que no quieras llegar — Sus ojos se volvieron intensos, su vista recorrió parte de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mis pechos que supongo que se venían un poco con este maldito vestido, diablos… ¿me estaba proponiendo pasar la noche juntos? No, no. No podía mentir… no era una santa ni mucho menos… había perdido mi virginidad hace mucho tiempo y en situaciones que mi mente trataba olvidar constantemente, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, no podía.

—Llévame al internado — Pedí.

—Te hare caso… solo por esta vez— me sonrió y mi corazón se detuvo; puse mis ojos en blanco y desee con todas mis fuerzas que se diera prisa, quería saber el estado en el cual se encontraba Edward… digo para ver si su rostro había quedado muy mal y llamar a su padre.

**Edward's POV**

¿Cómo era posible que ella no valoro todo?, ¿no vio todo el esfuerzo que hice para que se fuese con ese? Sentía mi sangre hervir, tenia deseos de matar a Jacob Black, a la mierda todo… quizás se estaban besando… o quizás se estaban acostando en este momento… mierda, mierda, mierda, no sabía qué hacer con respecto a eso, era obvio que ella me odiaba, pero no podía creer hasta que punto.

_Corrí rápidamente a la casa de mi abuela Elizabeth, necesitaba hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido hace unos días le venía dando vueltas al asunto, pero ya no lo podía posponer mas._

—_¿Qué pasa mi niño? — pregunto cuando entre a su habitación, eran las cinco de la tarde y ella comía galletas._

—_Debo irme — dije sintiéndome mal por ella, yo venía a verla y la molestaba con mis problemas— Pero volveré — ella me miraba sorprendida y luego sonrió pícaramente. _

—_¿Es por la muchacha? — _

—_Sí, ella…. Necesito impedir algo — dije acercándome a su lado. Con la ternura que la caracterizaba me acaricio el cabello y me sonrió dulcemente mirándome a los ojos._

—_Ve hijo, no te preocupes yo estaré aquí, toma mi avión privado y lucha por ella._

—_Por favor dile a mis padres que no lo echen a perder, enserio volveré el domingo a mas tardar – le sonreí sinceramente al tener su comprensión._

—_No te preocupes, yo arreglare eso — besó mi mano. Me despedí rápidamente de ella y me fui hacia donde estaba la pequeña pista de aterrizaje donde estaba el avión de mis padres, el de mi abuela y otros de familias importantes que venían a esconderse del mundo en este pequeño pueblo._

_Para mi suerte mi abuela había avisado a su piloto de confianza, le agradecí infinitamente, _

—_Necesito que vayamos a los Ángeles — pedí amablemente y también impaciente_

—_Claro, pero tendremos que esperar un par de horas —comenzó a preparar el avión par el vuelo, impaciente sentí como cada segundo estaba en mi contra. Llame al guardia de mi casa en los Ángeles._

—_Señor Cullen— saludo cortésmente _

—_Necesito que lleves mi moto rápidamente hacia la pista de aterrizaje—_

—_Claro señor._

—_Las llaves están en mi mesa de noche, date prisa por favor. Adiós—_

¿Y cómo me había pagado ella?, saliendo con el estúpido de Black, ese idiota me pagaría cada una de sus traiciones, y pensar que hace mas de un año éramos Amigos, estaba completamente loco, siempre me tuvo envidia.

Sentí mi móvil sonar pero no preste atención, conduje como un loco por las calles hasta que de pronto divise el jeep de Emmett, era de color azul, me estacione y vi a mis dos amigos sorprendidos, se bajaron del jeep

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas en Forks? — Pregunto Emmett alzando la ceja

—Bueno, cambio de planes —

—¿Qué te paso en rostro Edward? — me pregunto Jasper confundido.

—Black — sin querer apreté mis puños, no quería imaginar cómo sus sucias manos se posaban en el cuerpo de bella y los labios.

—Abra que darle su merecido —dijo Emmett saltando como un niño pequeño golpeando sus manos, que daría yo por matar a ese estúpido chucho.

—¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? — pregunte sorprendido

—Este bueno…. – Jasper se rasco la cabeza inquieto — vivimos por diversión.

Solté una carcajada.

—Ya veo —dije sonriendo, no había nada mejor que divertirse con sexo sin compromisos —Yo me iré al internado, no me apetece estar solo en casa —suspire —Nos vemos allá

—¿No te quedas?- preguntó Emmett sorprendido, yo antes lideraba estas salidas, es mas jamás hubiese desperdiciado un sábado sin acostarme con alguien.

—No Emmett, necesito descansar, ha sido un día largo —me monte en mi moto —Nos vemos allá – dije sonriendo. Los perdí de vista rápidamente, esperaba que lo pasaran bien… mi cabeza estuvo en blanco mientras conducía hacia el internado, amaba la sensación de sentir mi rostro contra el viento, esa sensación de libertad era increíble. Estacione mi moto en la entrada del internado y baje rápidamente… no se encontraba absolutamente nadie, cosa que agradecí. Subí hasta el cuarto y me deshice de mi ropa rápidamente quedando solo en bóxer, ni siquiera me tome el tiempo de meterme bajo las sabanas por lo cual me quede encima… entregándome a Morfeo.

—Despierta —Me susurro una voz junto al oído, me removí inquieto ¿Quién vendría a molestarme a estas horas?, tape mi rostro con el cojín que tenía a mano sin abrir los ojos, sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal.

—Mmm— me queje, volteándome quedando mirando hacia el techo, una de mis manos toco una pequeña cintura y abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿una mujer se había colado?– ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte asustado. El cuarto estaba en una obscuridad absoluta, pero la luna llena me dejaba ver perfectamente su rostro, sus perfectos ojos cafés mirándome fijamente, ella se había quedado en silencio nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. Mi corazón latió violentamente… mierda Isabella Swan estaba en mi cuarto.

—Venía a cerciorarme de que te encontrabas bien — Comento bajando la mirada avergonzada, era la primera vez que la veía tan adorable, tan tierna. Jamás había sacado aquella faceta tan sincera, tan humana. ¿Qué había detrás de aquella careta? ¿Qué ocultas Isabella?

—Ahora lo estoy — Tomé su cuello delicadamente con una mano, acariciando su mejilla y uní nuestros labios… por primera vez.

_**000000**_

_**Hola mis lindas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, trataré de actualizar más seguido jeje… lo tengo algo abandonado, mas tarde quizás suba otro capítulos…**_

_**¿les gusto el capitulo?... pues apenas comienza la historia *—*, tiene 43 capítulos y mucho drama jajaja espero que no se espanten.**_

_**Las quiero mucho 3**_

_**Sus comentarios son mi única paga.**_


	12. La carta

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo doce;**** La carta.**

**Bella's POV**

—Venía a cerciorarme de que te encontrabas bien — Comenté sintiéndome algo intimidada por la cercanía. Edward me provocaba escalofríos y no precisamente de los malos.

—Ahora lo estoy — Tomó su cuello delicadamente con una mano, acariciando su mejilla y uní nuestros labios… por segunda vez.

Trate de separarme de sus labios, pero fue inútil…, con fuerza me levanto del suelo y me puso ahorcajadas de él. Siento como cuerpo comienza a temblar al sentir sus dos enormes manos acariciar mi trasero, acercándolo a la erección que comenzaba a crecer entre nosotros, gemí involuntariamente, junto con él.

—Mmm…, Bella— Gimió él al sentir como nuestras intimidades se acariciaban, se restregaban por encima de la ropa. Me sentía húmeda y excitada, quería más y no me sentí mal por ello.

Una de sus manos que apretaba mi trasero ascendió por el costado de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose sobre mi pecho izquierdo, su pulgar comenzó a jugar con mi pezón por encima de la ropa, mientras sus labios comenzaron a besar mi mandíbula, comenzando a besar posesivamente mi garganta.

—Edward… oh — ahogue un gemido, me sentía totalmente perdida por las sensaciones que Edward comenzaba a provocar en mi cuerpo. Me senté un poco más arriba, casi llegando a su ombligo, por lo cual la punta de su miembro tocaba mi clítoris. Un gruñido salvaje y casi celestial salió de sus labios; él comenzó a besar el valle de mi pecho, sintiendo como buscábamos mas fricción, más contacto, más entrega.

—Oh, Isabella— Edward me tocaba de manera muy experta y por alguna estúpida razón ese pensamiento me dejo perpleja, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y todo rastro de excitación se esfumo tan rápido como llego.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? — sus manos se fueron directo hacia ambos lados de mi rostro, provocando que ambos nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, moje mis labios, quería salir de ahí…, Edward no era hombre de una sola mujer, y yo no podía caer en sus redes, yo no podía dejarme humillar asi por un hombre, no de nuevo.

—Nada, solo…, solo creo que me iré — Dije cerrando mis ojos, él acaricio mi cabello y no pude evitar encontrarlo con la mirada, me sonrió dulcemente y me ayudo a bajarme de su regazo, acomodé mi vestido cuando sentimos unas carcajadas que provenían desde el pasillo; Podía apostar que se trataba de Emmett y Jasper y asi fue, ambos entraron por la puerta y yo rápidamente me acomode la parte de arriba del vestido, tratando de ocultar mis pechos que casi fueron victima de Edward, él me cubrió con su cuerpo rápidamente.

—¿A quién trajiste ahora Edward? ¿Por quién no nos acompañaste con esas prostitutas? — Escuche a Emmett, sabían que estaban completamente ebrios, ya que arrastraban las palabras… pero era otra cosa lo que llamo mi atención ¿es que acaso no se conformaban con tener todo el internado en su cama, que tenían que buscar prostitutas?

—Este… Emmett— Jasper estaba a mi lado mirándome con el seño fruncido, tratando de que su enorme amigo no siquiera abriendo la boca.

—Vamos– dijo Emmett girándose, aun no se percataba de mi presencia, quería salir del estúpido escondite de Edward, pero él no me lo permitió ¡idiota!

—Necesitas pensar en alguien más que no sea Isabella Swan— Seguía Emmett hablándole al aire—. Llévala pronto a la cama y luego se te quita aquella obsesión que tienes ¿Ese es el plan no?

_¡Plan! ¡¿De qué plan hablaba?!_

—¡Emmett! ¿Podrías callarte? — Gruño Edward molesto, yo por mi parte lo empuje y salí de mi escondite rápidamente.

—¿Qué plan Emmett? — Pregunte caminando hacia él, quien volteo y me miro como si yo fuese una aparición—. Vamos dime ¿Qué plan? ¿Llevarme a la cama? — Miré a Edward tratando de contener las estúpidas lágrimas que comenzaban hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Ese era el plan Edward? — Avancé hacia Edward fulminándolo con la mirada —. ¡Habla ya maldita sea!

Estúpidas lágrimas comenzaron acariciar mis mejillas, las sequé rápidamente con mi mano. Edward se levanto y yo retrocedí inmediatamente, temía asesinarlo por comenzar a creer que él había cambiado.

—¡No hay ningún plan! No sé de que está hablando Emmett— frunció el seño, se veía confundido—. Está borracho Bella no le hagas caso.

—¡No te creo nada! — trate de calmarme pero no podía, mire a mi alrededor no me di cuenta en qué momento Jasper y emmett habían abandonado la habitación —. ¡¿Siempre haces esto?! ¡Sé hombre por una puta vez en tu vida y respóndeme! — Él estaba estupefacto, no decía ninguna palabra—

—Bella…, yo no quería esto— musito.

Se sento en la cama y paso sus manos por su cabello alborotado; le mire por unos segundos, se veía indefenso y mierda…, mi corazón me gritaba que saltara hacia él y lo besara hasta el cansancio.

—Yo cambie…— su voz apenas era un susurro audible —. Yo cambie por qué quiero estar contigo Bella.

_Mentira._

—Mira Edward no me digas que cambiaste, porque veo que no es asi— Tome aire tratando de calmarme, pero mis lágrimas querían hacer acto de presencia—. ¡Eres una completa mentira Edward Cullen!

—Bella, escúchame yo…, no te vayas — Se levanto de la cama queriendo impedir que me fuera.

—Lo siento Cullen, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer necesito sacarme esta…, — dije mirándome el cuerpo —, calentura que tú provocaste.

Estaba hablando como una puta y lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? él hacía lo mismo con todas las mujeres de aquí, pero ellas quedaban destrozadas pero yo no era ellas, le pagaría con la misma moneda.

Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, hasta casi el punto de unirse en el centro, sus labios eran una línea recta y pude notar sus manos se convirtieron en puños, sus nudillos estaban casi blancos.

Seguí mi estúpido instinto, quizás me traería consecuencias ¿pero y qué?

—¿Crees que eres el único que puedes jugar con fuego? — pregunte acercándome a él peligrosamente. Me miro confundido.

—¿El único que puedes provocar esto? —pregunte tomando sus manos que estaban al costado de su cuerpo ubicándolas en mis señor, me obligue a mantener mis ojos abiertos. Me acerque a su oído —. No Cullen no eres el único — Una de mis manos se fue directamente hacia su miembro y lo acaricie por encima de su bóxer. Edward abrió su boca varias veces para decir alguna mentira, pero se callaba.

—Bella…, detente— Pidió sacando sus manos de mis senos y queriendo alejarme.

—¿Por qué? estás acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos ¿o te gusta más rudo?, dímelo— me mordí el labio inferior. Me sentí una cualquiera y sinceramente necesitaba salir de aquí para largarme a llorar tranquila sobre mi cama.

—No es como tú crees — dijo él —. No quiero a ninguna mujer Bella, te quiero a ti —suspire pesadamente.

—Calla esa boquita Cullen —susurre cerca de sus labios —. A mí nunca me tendrás escuchaste bien…, nunca – dije empujándolo y saliendo rápidamente de su habitación. Me recrimine mirar hacia atrás, pero él no vino… mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir y al llegar al salón principal Jasper estaba de pie, se veía dolido y confuso.

—Bella —Me hablo, me detuve y observe a Emmett sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

—No digas nada Jasper, pero a Alice no merecen que le mientan— Estos hombres eran una completa mierda, no sabía cuál de los tres era peor. Suspire y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

—Bella todo lo que dije sobre el plan es mentira yo…— Emmett miraba el suelo

—Emmett silencio, eso ya no importa —.suspire — has como si nada hubiese pasado— dije y prácticamente corrí hacia la habitación.

Al llegar di un portazo a la puerta y me tiré a la cama a llorar. Sentí unos bracitos delgados abrazarme, supuse que era Alice; ella no dijo nada, cosa que agradecí, no quería hablar de esto y de la mierda de vida que tenia, solo quería despertar de esta horrible pesadilla.

_**0000**_

—Bella desayuna — Rosalie me ordeno, la mire por unos segundos negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero nada Rose —dije tapándome con las mantas, aun no me dignaba a levantarme, y realmente no creía que las sabanas se despegaran de mi cuerpo en todo el fin de semana.

—Vamos Bella; no queremos verte así pareces muerta en vida — Me sentí mal, no me sentía asi desde hace mucho tiempo, pero mi fortaleza se la había llevado Edward cuando lo vi por última vez. En pocas palabras estaba cagada.

—Yo solo quiero dormir y estar sola.

—Bella, siempre estas sola; no nos permites hacer nada, somos tus amigas. Ya van para las cuatro semanas que estas asi, no vale la pena, sea lo que sea no vale la pena — Decía Rosalie peinando su largo cabello color oro —. Nos preocupas mucho.

Su declaración me sorprendió, pero sabía que tenía razón. Desde la muerte de Elizabeth que no me encontraba en este estado de estupor, me sentía inservible, pero no dije nada, me limite a mirarlas.

—¿Los muchachos? — Rose le pregunto a Alice, esta última se puso completamente seria, ya que Jasper le había dicho sobre las prostitutas.

—Fueron a la catedral — Alice me miro con ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno si, hoy se cumple un año desde que Elizabeth murió— Rose se quedo en silencio.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? seguramente la peor; mierda. Me levante rápidamente de la cama tomando mis cosas.

—¿A dónde vas? — Pregunto Rose mirándome confundida.

—Tengo algo que hacer.

Me fui rápidamente al baño, me duche en menos de diez minutos y me tomo otros cinco estar vestida.

Lleve mis lentes oscuros, mi cartera y mi móvil.

—¿Bella que pasa? — Rose me miraba confundida y me sentí mal por ocultarle la verdad, Alice estaba serena, sabia porque yo actuaba así.

—Rose prometo contarte mas tarde— dije peinándome el cabello rápidamente.

Rose alzo su ceja dejándola ver algo intimidante, se levanto y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Me sentí mal.

—¿Realmente irás? alguien podría verte —Comento mirándome detenidamente.

—Descuida, nadie me vera— dije sonriéndole, tratando de tranquilizarla. Me despedí rápidamente de ella y prácticamente corrí hacia la salida.

Agradecí mentalmente que hoy fuese sábado, ya que el internado estaba lleno de taxis para ir a buscar a los idiotas que tenían una familia donde llegar. Me subí al primero que encontré en la entrada, el señor me miro algo extrañado, quizás esperaba a alguien.

—Señorita, estoy esperando a un…— dijo el señor

—Le pago el doble ¡Lléveme a la catedral de los Ángeles! — el señor me miro y encendió el motor rápidamente.

En el camino me recriminaba mentalmente por haber sido tan idiota y olvidar por completo a mi Elizabeth. Pero tan pronto caí en la realidad mi corazón comenzó a galopar frenético en mi pecho, después de un mes vería a Edward; por lo que supe había vuelto a la casa de su abuela, y esta semana retomaría las clases, toda esta información la supe gracias a san Alice, ella me había salvado de muchas últimamente.

—Llegamos—Musito el taxista mirándome por el espejo retrovisor, le pague el doble como había prometido, y como si se tratara de una película de terror me baje del taxi y subí la pequeña escalera hasta llegar a la puerta de la catedral, estaba lleno de gente…, la mayoría gente de clase y respetable.

Observe con mucho cuidado donde sentarme, opté por el ultimo asiento justo detrás de un caballero gordo que impedía que yo fuese vista.

Mi mirada recorrió el lugar ya más tranquila, ahí se encontraban amigas de ellas, amigas _legales _por asi decirlo; sonreí pero mi sonrisa solo duro unos segundos, ya que adelante vi una hermoso cabello color bronce, fruncí el seño, no se encontraba con sus padres, si no que estaba acompañada de una mujer mayor. Vestía de negro por lo poco y nada que podía ver detrás de este caballero gigante. Suspire como una idiota y me obligue a despegar mi vista de él para ponerle atención al sacerdote que seguía hablando sobre algo que yo no había escuchado desde que puse un pie aquí, porque yo por supuesto había llegado tarde.

_Sé que nuestra Elizabeth está con nosotros en este momento…. _

Fueron las palabras del sacerdote, cerré mis ojos y me concentre vagamente en las lágrimas de mis ojos que hacían acto de presencia y no me sentí mal por expresar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sinceramente no escuche nada de lo que el sacerdote decía, mi mente me comenzó a jugar malas pasadas al recordar que tenía una familia de mierda que jamás se preocuparon por mí, me molestaba mostrar esta mascara de frialdad cuando por dentro me estaba muriendo, siempre necesite del amor paternal y sobretodo el de mi madre.

_Hoy veinticinco de Julio se conmemora la partida de Elizabeth Cullen, hija mayor de la familia Cullen, quien siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir..., hoy la recordamos con alegría y paz._

Como te extraño Elizabeth, ¿Por qué tu? Tenias toda una vida por delante, teníamos tantas cosas que vivir juntas, tanto que contar..., ¡como me haces falta!

Abrí mis ojos, el padre ya había dejado de hablar, muchas personas comenzaron a dar ofrendas a la iglesia; pero yo cada vez me sentía más ahogada y fuera de lugar…, incomoda, asi que me levante de mi asiento y escuche como un señor a mi lado protestaba. Salí rápidamente de la iglesia y tome otro taxi, necesitaba paz y poder ser yo, sin mascaras de frialdad, sin nada…, ser solo yo.

—Llegamos— dijo el taxista, le pague y baje rápidamente del taxi. Sonreí al dirigirme a la tiendita que se encontraba a la salida.

—Me da un ramo de rosas blancas— pedí a la señora de edad que se encontraba sentada sobre un banco, ella me sonrío y las arreglo para mí. Una vez que estuvieron listas me adentre hacia el cementerio, puse mis oscuras gafas en mi cabeza y camine hacia donde ella descansaba.

—Hola Amiga —Salude, me senté en el césped y acaricie la fría lapida de mármol—.Espero que estés mejor que yo Eli.

Como siempre, busque en mi cartera aquel ultimo tesoro que ella dejo para mi, con mi mano temblorosa saque el pedazo de papel arrugado por todas las veces que ha sido leído.

_Hermana Belly:_

_Las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo espera ¿Qué puedo esperar ahora? Me siento como la mierda de tan solo pensar lo que ese mal nacido me hizo junto a la empleada de casa, Paulina; si ella es su amante y lo peor del caso fue que Edward la defendió por qué se acostaba con ella o según él la ama ¿Qué puede saber Edward del amor?_

_Tú eres la única persona que nunca me ha fallado y sé que nunca lo harás. A veces me pregunto ¿Qué pasa si hubiésemos sido hermanas de verdad? Que ganas de que hubiésemos sido Edward, tu y yo inseparables, pero las circunstancias o quizás el destino quiso otra cosa para mí, ¡no puedo! Simplemente sé que hoy mis fuerzas están por el suelo y solo quiero paz, solo paz amiga._

_El dinero, la fama y el poder cambian a las personas de una forma impresionante, pero sé que aunque tú tengas dinero o no siempre serás la misma Belly, la Isabella que solo __**yo**__ conozco._

_No quiero decirte adiós pero es tan complicado. Jamás me olvidaré de ti amiga, eres la mujer más fuerte e increíble que yo he conocido, sabes por qué lo digo, tuviste la fuerza necesaria para levantarte desde el hoyo en el cual te encontrabas, y sé que mis problemas son nada comparado con lo que tú has pasado, te admiro y quisiera ser como tú y tratar de salir adelante._

_Nos volveremos a ver algún día y créeme esto que hago lo hago por el bien de todos; Edward no creyó en mí y es por eso que esta decisión me duele tanto, espero que él el día de mañana no se arrepienta de haber creído en esa estúpida pues yo lo amo mucho, sabes que siempre hemos sido los dos, aunque él tenga una personalidad algo extraña, es mi hermano y yo daría la vida por él si fuese necesario, lástima que no podre desde ahora._

_Amiga te cuidaré, y te amaré donde sea que yo este. Solo espero que algún día me perdones por esto y puedas en parte comprenderme, sé feliz Bella, aunque el camino te ponga trabas yo siempre viviré a través de ti._

_Te amo, tu amiga Elizabeth_

Mis lágrimas mancharon nuevamente la carta que ella me había escrito hace un año, pero era algo que yo no podía controlar, me sentía devastada, me sentía vacía al no tener alguien con quien hablar, alguien que simplemente me demostrara algo de cariño, extrañaba tanto a Elizabeth, ella siempre fue mi única familia.

—Elizabeth— Musite soltando un sollozo, acaricie la fría lapida.

Una exquisita brisa se levanto, acariciando mi rostro; traté de sonreír pero fue imposible, la extrañaba demasiado.

—Isabella ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me paralice al instante al escuchar aquella voz, guarde la carta en mi cartera y voltee un poco mi rostro, para encontrarme a un Edward con el seño fruncido. Mierda, estaba jodida.

**00000**

**Perdón por no actualizar seguido este fanfic, pero es que me cuesta revisar los capítulos, porque es como si lo escribiera de nuevo (porque está terminado hace más de un año) de todos modos, sé que son poquitas lectoras de este fic, pero GRACIAS por sus comentarios hermosos y apoyarme.**

**¿Qué piensan que hará Edward? Uuuf está complicada la cosa niñas ajaja. **

**Sus comentarios son mi única paga.**

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil de FF) todos son bienvenidos.**

**las quiero mis hermosas; Bye.**


	13. Conociéndote

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo trece; Conociéndote.**

_**Edward´s POV**_

Había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces había sacado mi celular para mirar la hora. Mi pie se movía con impaciencia en el suelo y mis manos estaban rígidas sobre mis rodillas; me sentía ahogado e incomodo.

—¿Hijo, te encuentras bien? — Mi abuela Elizabeth tomo una de mis manos que estaba en puño sobre de mi rodilla. Pensé la respuesta por unos segundos, me sentía egoísta pero me importaba una mierda.

—No. Necesito salir de aquí —dije cabreado.

Me sentía mal sentado aquí mientras un sacerdote hablaba puras incoherencias sobre la personalidad de Elizabeth ¿Qué mierda sabia él de mi hermana? pues nada, y yo aquí como un idiota sentado intentando parecer interesado en el tema, cuando lo único que quería era correr al cementerio para estar junto a ella.

—Haz lo que sea necesario cielo — Me dijo mi abuela Eli.

Me levante de su lado regalándole una sonrisa; mis padres me miraron estupefactos y el sacerdote se quedo en silencio, me importaba una mierda. Camine hacia la salida y fui consciente de todas las miradas estabas posadas en mí, pero realmente no me interesaba.

Salí de la Iglesia y tome mi moto, me puse el casco y rápidamente acelere hacia el cementerio.

Al llegar pude notar que el lugar era casi desértico, supuse que las personas no solían visitar a sus seres queridos un sábado por la mañana.

Deje mi moto estacionada afuera, y guarde el casco bajo el sillín. Caminé por los jardines del cementerio, el césped abundaba, también las flores de todo tipo…, el lugar podría ser mágico, salvo por las escalofriantes lapidas de mármol que te recordaban el por qué te encontrabas en este lugar.

Mientras caminaba como siempre una hermosa cabellera castaña vino a mi mente como por arte de magia; asi habían sido estas cuatros semanas en las cuales solo pensé en ella. No podía evitar recordar nuestra última _charla._ Cuando ella me beso era otra Bella, una completamente diferente y que me gustaba mucho.

Cuando estuve relativamente cerca de la tumba de mi hermana, vi el perfil de una mujer sentada en el césped leyendo algún tipo de papel. Fruncí el seño no podía identificar quien era. Me acerque un poco más y me paralice. ¿Qué mierda hacia Isabella Swan aquí? Millones de preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza.

—Elizabeth— La escuche susurrar.

—Isabella ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunte confundido.

Ella volteo y pude notar la tensión en su rostro, no esperaba verme aquí. La miré por unos instantes y me arrepentí de ello ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese más hermosa? Esta mujer quería jugar con mis debilidades y lo estaba consiguiendo ¿Cuántas noches no soñé tenerla en mis brazos? ¿Cuántas noches estuve a punto de llamar a Alice para saber cómo estaba? Me parecía un espejismo tenerla ahora justo donde Elizabeth descansaba, ¿acaso ellas se conocían? Mierda, me sentía muy confundido y ella solo me miraba sin saber que decir.

—¿Qué haces aquí Bella? responde — Repetí mi pregunta. Ella bajo la mirada y miro como sus manos jugaban con impaciencia. Yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Lo que sucede es…, es que, yo— Estaba nerviosa. Me acerque a ella y la tome fuertemente de sus brazos, sin medir la fuerza que ejercía.

—¡Mírame!, ¿Conocías a mi hermana?

—Si— Apenas escuche su voz. ¿Qué mierda escondía Isabella Swan? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿De dónde la conocía?

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Edward me estas lastimando —murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Dime bella —Ignoré su comentario.

—Desde hace muchos años.

¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda significaba eso? Isabella Swan me había mentido todo este tiempo. La miré como si ella no fuese la Bella que yo conocía, ella no podía haberme mentido asi, ella…, ella solo era algo loca e impulsiva, pero no era una mentirosa ¿o sí?

—Imposible.

Me negué a creerlo

—Edward, Elizabeth era mi mejor amiga— Declaró.

—No, no, es imposible —Tome mi cabello entre mis manos, tirándolo con desesperación — ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! — Me acerque a ella, casi podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro.

—Yo… eso ya no importa.

Ahí nuevamente la Bella fría e insensible que no sentía absolutamente nada.

—Me preguntaste que hacia aquí ¿no?, pues ya te respondí —Ella miro la lapida.

—Lo siento Eli, te quiero y vendré más seguido a visitarte— Pude ver como una sonrisa adorno sus labios, y sin mirarme comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Esta mujer era malditamente insoportable ¿Por qué siempre hacia eso? ¿Por qué siempre huía?

—Hermana, te amo — Murmure antes de correr hacia donde Bella. Llegue rápidamente a su lado; ella siguió con su mirada hacia el frente ignorándome por completo, pude notar vagamente como lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla. De pronto todo lo que sentía, todas las explicaciones que yo estaba pidiendo se esfumaron, me sentí mal conmigo por haberla hecho llorar..., Quise abrazarla y besarla, decirle que todo estaría bien.

—¿Bella que pasa? — Pregunte.

—Edward, no es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar de esto — Dijo mientras se detenía y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Vámonos? — Frunció el seño, y rápidamente soltó una carcajada irónica.

—¿A dónde? — Estaba siendo sarcástica pero no me importaba,

—Ven- dije tomándola del brazo, ella hizo una mueca y me sentí el peor ser humano que pisaba la tierra.

—Lo siento, yo…, no quise hacerte daño.

—Déjalo— dijo bajando la mirada— no eres el primero – La escuche susurrar, la mire por unos segundos ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Ella me siguió ignorando y no quise preguntarle por más.

—¿Vas a venir o no? — Quise saber.

—Ve a dejarme al internado.

Ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento de afuera, ella me miro por unos segundos y yo solo pude sonreírle. Me sentía algo bipolar por mis cambios de humor, pero no me interesaba. Me gire y comencé a caminar hacia mi moto.

—¿Me dejaras aquí sola? — pregunto siguiendo mis pasos.

—Vamos a mi vehículo — Aclaré, ella entrecerró sus ojos y me siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra, claro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tipo de vehículo hablaba yo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Quieres que nos matemos?!

—Vamos Isa, es solo una moto —puse mis ojos en blanco—. Ven.

Saque mi casco y se lo ofrecí, ella me miro como si no tuviese cerebro lo que me provoco una sonrisa.

—Esto es completamente ridículo Cullen. No necesito casco—dijo ella mirando el casco con terror.

—Vamos te veras sexy — dije sonriendo

—Oh si claro. I_diota_— Se giro con intensión de marcharse, sonreí, camine y me puse justo al frente de ella. Bella subió su mirada y se mordió el labio.

—Hoy no te escaparás de mí.

Dije antes de tomarla entre mis brazos llevándola hacia mi moto.

—¡Bájame idiota! — Gritaba tratando de zafarse de mi agarre; la sujete más cerca de mi cuerpo.

—No— dije mientras la subía a la moto; tomé mi casco y se lo puse con delicadeza, ella me miraba estupefacta y sentí la necesidad de acariciar su mejilla, pero me contuve.

Se senté delante de ella.

—Vamos sujétate de aquí— dije tomando sus manos para que sujetara mi estomago, ella envolvió sus pequeños brazos en mi cuerpo para no caerse, pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello; mi piel se erizo y reprimí un gemido.

—Sigo pensando que eres un idiota Cullen — dijo cerca de mi oído ¿Qué pretendía hacer? mi pequeño amigo estaba a punto de despertar con aquellas palabras, no sabía que mierda me pasaba ¿desde cuándo era tan precoz? La última vez que estuve con Tanya tuve que hacer maniobras para que mi gran amigo despertara…, definitivamente Bella no era igual a las demás

—Bueno Swan, mejor afírmate bien — dije arrancando la moto saliendo por las calles de los Ángeles.

Su respiración cada vez la sentía más y más cerca de mi cuello, como si estuviera a punto de besarme, la sola idea me provocaba escalofríos. Me sujetaba fuertemente con sus pequeños brazos, pero a mí no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Habían sido cuatro semanas sin ella, sin oír su voz, sin poder ver su rostro, y que aunque, me siguiera tratando como un idiota no me importaba en lo absoluto si ella me abrazaba justo como lo hacía ahora, estaba perdido…, Isabella Swan me tenia completamente loco.

—¿Edward donde vamos? Llévame al internado— Murmuro cerca de mi oído. La ignore y seguí mi camino, pasábamos por entremedio de los automóviles, las personas nos miraban y yo solo quería salir de esta maldita civilización, asi que más o menos en veinte minutos, doble hacia la derecha, perdiéndonos dentro de un bosque solitario, llevaría a Bella hacia donde Eli y yo solíamos escaparnos para pasar un rato entre hermanos; subimos por un sendero y nos perdíamos entre los árboles. Podía sentir a Bella aferrada fuertemente hacia mí, su rostro se escondía en mi espalda, se sentía tan bien.

—Llegamos — dije al estacionar la moto, pero Bella no se movió—. ¿Bella? — Pregunte preocupado—. Llegamos.

—Ah, perdón — se disculpo, gire mi rostro y me sentí algo mal. Ella estaba pálida, más pálida de lo normal, sus mejillas habían perdido su adorable sonrojo natural —. ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunto bajando rápidamente de la moto.

—Bueno…, sígueme— Pedí.

Me baje de la moto y ella me entrego el casco, lo guarde y me gire para verla, se veía algo incomoda, asi que sin pensarlo tome su mano entre la mía y comenzamos a caminar.

—¿Edward?

—Descuida no te voy a violar — Le guiñe un ojo y ella solo puso sus ojos en blanco.

Caminamos alrededor de quince minutos, cuando por fin llegamos al prado donde Elizabeth y yo solíamos escapar de la realidad.

—Es Hermoso Edward — apenas lo dijo en un susurro.

—Sentémonos ahí— sugerí.

Caminamos unos metros, hacia el único árbol que se encontraba en medio del prado, daba bastante sombra. Ella soltó mi mano y me sentí mal, Bella no decía absolutamente nada.

Nos sentamos y ella me miro, podía notar la confusión en sus facciones.

—Eres la segunda persona con la cual he compartido este prado—dije sonriendo—. lo encontré con Elizabeth hace muchos años atrás– Ella seguía en silencio, cosa que me estaba desesperando.

—¿Bella, puedo hacerte una pregunta? — ella asintió, sonreí—. ¿Desde cuándo mi hermana y tú eran amigas?

Necesitaba comenzar a despejar todas las dudas que tenía en mi cabeza, Bella estaba en silencio y bajo su mirada, mordió su labio inferior.

—Desde pequeñas— susurro.

—¿Por qué nunca supe de ti? — No le estaba reclamando pero era confusa la situación, si eran tan amigas debí haberla visto una vez ¿o no?

—Pues, porque éramos compañeras de escuela, luego cuando..,— se quedo en silencio —, le dio su etapa de _rebeldía_...,

Recordaba claramente esa etapa de la vida de mi hermana, incluso repitió el año escolar, mis padres se avergonzaron mucho de ella asi que la mandaron a un internado de mujeres.

—Quedamos como compañeras de salón, poco a poco nos hicimos inseparables.

— ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Por eso el odio hacia mí? ¿Por qué que hice yo?

—Te lo oculte, pues porque…, – ella frunció el seño—. Edward esto no viene al caso.

Se levanto del suelo, y ahí íbamos otra vez con la Bella fría e insoportable. Me levante del suelo, la tome del brazo y la gire quedamos frente a frente podía sentir su respiración contra la mía.

—Necesito saberlo…, ella era mi vida —susurre cerca de su rostro, ella cerro sus ojos y me fui acercando un poco más…, era exquisita, necesitaba sentirla, abrazarla, besarla.

—¡Mentira! ¡Tú no le creíste Edward! ¡Y eso la mato! —Me grito. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla ahora roja de furia, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

—¡Yo no la mate Bella

—¡Por tu culpa ella sintió ese abandono! Ella solía hablarme de lo mucho que amaba a su hermano, y cuando te necesito no estabas para ella, luego se suicido— estupefacto me aleje de ella, miré hacia las montañas que estaban sobre nosotros y las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, siempre me había sentido culpable, pero escuchar la verdad de otra persona ajena a todo se sentía mil veces peor.

—Mira.

Busco algo en su bolso, pero la ignore…, me tendió un papel arrugado, ella estaba llorando, ambos lo estábamos.

Tome el papel entre mis manos y lo abrí, ahí estaba una carta de Elizabeth, leí sus últimas palabras que no estaban dirigidas hacia mí, me sentí como una mierda de persona cuando escribió que yo le había hecho daño al no creer en ella y creer en Paulina.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a mojar el papel, y se lo estregue a Bella…, comencé a caminar hacia la moto nuevamente cuando Bella se acerco hacia mi tratando de detenerme.

—¿Por qué huyes? ¡¿La conciencia no te deja en paz?!

—Tú no sabes nada Bella— Las lágrimas seguían traicionándome, me sentía fatal, me sentía culpable, pero yo jamás quise, jamás quise que ella se quitara la vida, ella…, ella era mi única familia, la única que me escuchaba, ¡Ella era mi hermana! yo jamás habría querido eso.

—Edward…, — Escuche como me llamaba y envolvía sus brazos en mi cuello, no sé en qué momento había terminado en el suelo, derrumbado por aquella afirmación que tanto me dolía y me perseguía día a día.

—¿La amabas?.

—Con mi vida Bella, ella era mi todo. No hay día que no despierte pensando en ella— Confesé.

Bella acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura y me permití sentir su cariño, se sentía bien…, perfecto.

—Bella yo…, yo jamás quise, estaba tan ciego ¡Tan ciego!

—_Shh_ Tranquilo Edward. Perdóname, yo…, yo te creía diferente. Lo siento.

Su pequeña manito sujeto mi mentón, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. Estaba llorando, ambos sufríamos por la pérdida de una mujer maravillosa. Mi rostro inconscientemente se fue acercando a ella, hasta el punto de sentir su respiración acariciando mi rostro. Mire sus labios y sus ojos; repetí la acción un par de veces, ella estaba mirando mis ojos y poco a poco me acerque a sus labios.

—Edward — Apenas susurro, alejándose unos centímetros de mi —. Esto no está bien.

—¿Por qué crees eso? — pregunte alzando mi mano para despejar un molesto cabello marrón que comenzaba a jugar en su rostro. Ella bajo su mirada, quizás se sentía avergonzada.

—Edward yo…, no quiero ser una más de tu larga lista— Confeso.

Me sentía peor que antes. Mierda, siempre hacia sido precoz y cuando realmente había encontrado alguien con quien yo quería estar ella no quería estar conmigo por mi pasado, yo no podía hacer nada para borrar lo estúpido que había sido por meter mi miembro donde no me correspondía, pero si podía cambiar el presente y el futuro ¿no?

—No lo serás, no lo eres — aclare. Ella miro mis ojos fijamente por unos segundos, acaricie su rostro con la yema de mis dedos—. ¿Cuándo entenderás que tú no eres una más? Que yo te quiero.

Pude notar una pequeña curva en sus labios, ella quería sonreír.

—Necesito pensar muchas cosas. Yo en parte te consideraba el culpable de la decisión de Elizabeth, jamás pensé que sufrieras asi por su pérdida. Dame tiempo, solo eso.

Pidió con voz dulce, no pude contenerme y le sonreí.

—Te esperare.

Prometí. Isabella me miro a los ojos y me regalo una sonrisa…, una sonrisa de la cual yo jamás había sido testigo, una sonrisa sincera y dulce. ¿Quién era realmente Isabella Swan? ¿Loca e impulsiva? O ¿dulce y tierna? Quería descubrirlo, realmente lo quería. Le demostraría con hechos que yo quería cuidarla, quería estar con ella. Anhelaba el día en el que ella quisiese estar conmigo tanto como yo deseaba estar con ella.

**000000**

**Hola mis Lindas, un capítulo lindo a mi parecer *—***

**Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de subir otro capítulo en la semana, o al menos unos cuantos, este Fanfic tiene cuarenta y dos capítulos más un Outtake asi que tenemos para rato.**

**Créanme la historia apenas comienza jeje, antes era muy dramática para escribir.**

**¿Qué creen que Bella oculte? Un oscuro pasado al parecer, oscuro y doloroso.**

**Un beso y abrazo.**

**Sus comentarios son mi única paga.**

**Gracias a las chicas que se nos han unido.**

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo en Facebook (Link en mi perfil) todos son bienvenidos.**

**Atte; Anie. Loca enamorada de Edward Cullen.**


	14. Conociéndote II parte

**eEste fanfic está protegido legalmente. No apoyes el plagio. **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo catorce****; Conociéndote II parte.**

**Bella´s POV.**

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Negarle la verdad? Pero como podía negarle y decirle alguna mentira cuando no sabía con exactitud cuándo tiempo había estado mirándome, o peor aún, escuchando todo lo que yo decía. No me cavia duda que Edward sufría tanto como yo en la perdida de Elizabeth.

Conocí su lado más sensible y aquello me asusto de sobremanera. Estaba más que claro que Edward causaba en mí cosas que me negaba aceptar, pero muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente que existían. ¿Qué clase de encantos tendrían todos los Cullen para hacer sentir bien a las personas?

Elizabeth siempre fue amable, sencilla, y muy, muy buena amiga, por el contrario de Edward porque a pesar de que estaba conociendo su otra personalidad, pasamos discutiendo como dos niños de diez años.

"_¿Y si él realmente Edward podría cambiar?" "¿Si le daba la oportunidad de conocernos realmente como éramos?"_

Estaba de más decir que él era un hombre atractivo, pero hay algo, algo en él que me inquieta profundamente. Quería conocerlo y el pensamiento me abrumo dejándome completamente muda.

—¿En qué piensas? — Me pregunto, acariciando mi cabello distraídamente. Moje mis labios y negué con la cabeza, alejando todos los pensamientos que atormentaban mi cabeza.

—Cosas sin importancia. —Comente mirando hacia las grandes montañas que se perdían en el cielo.

Edward murmuro algo que no entendí, tomo aire profundamente.

—Sé que no confías en mí.

No lo negué.

—Pero quiero que sepas que lo harás tarde o temprano.

Voltee mi rostro para mirarlo directamente. Sus ojos color jade me miraban detenidamente y no pude evitar estremecerme, agradecí estar sentada en el césped, seguíamos en el prado que él me había enseñado, era simplemente hermoso. Desvié la mirada, ya que mi pulso se acelero de manera vergonzosa; me recosté en el césped y él me hizo compañía a la vez que su mano busco la mía, acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar.

—¿Bella?

Llamo luego de largos minutos en silencio mirando el cielo.

—Dime. — Pedí girando mi rostro para volver a mirarlo, él me regalo una sonrisa picara.

—Cuéntame algo de ti. — demando.

—No tengo mucho que decir.

—Vamos ¿algo? — Su expresión me recordó al gato con botas de la película_ Sherk_ quise reír pero me contuve, era extraño ver a Edward de esta manera cuando siempre me encontraba con aquel Edward rebelde y pícaro.

—Bueno, no tengo buena relación con mis padres— Declaré suspirando.

—No eres la única. — Edward le dio un suave apretón a mi mano…, me sentí estúpida por querer soltar un suspiro.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—No. Me hubiese gustado tener uno o dos hermanos, ya que solía sentirme sola en una casa gigante donde solo era custodiada por personas que trabajan en casa.

—¿Tus padres donde estaban?

—Siempre de viajes, los veo muy poco…, nos los he visto desde hace meses y tampoco sé donde están, no hablamos mucho que digamos pero es algo que ya no me afecta.

—Es increíble las cosas que tenemos en común.

Reflexiono en voz alta.

—Ya lo creo.

—Bueno ¿y tienes planes a futuro?

—No me he detenido a pensar en eso—declaré—. Me tiene sin cuidado ¿tú tienes algún plan?

—Yo…, bueno no se la verdad. Mi padre quiere que sea medico como él, pero yo no quiero. Carlisle es muy… cerrado en ese sentido.

—Oh.

No respondí nada más. No conocía a sus padres, pero Elizabeth se había encargado de decirme que a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre le importaban mucho las apariencias y el qué dirán.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos — saco su celular de su bolsillo. Lo miré por unos segundos.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer?- pregunte, estaba tan a gusto aquí

—No, pero tenemos que almorzar.

Caminamos nuevamente, pero mis torpes pies no me dieron tregua y caí cuando estábamos llegando hacia donde se encontraba la moto estacionada. Mi ropa quedo llena de tierra y Edward rápidamente llego a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien? — Pregunto ayudando a levantarme del suelo, mi pobre trasero sufrió las consecuencias de mi caída.

—Si.

Me sonroje como verdadera idiota.

—Bueno — Comento una vez que estuve de pie, me miro y mordió su labio, sabía perfectamente que trataba de contener su burlona sonrisa—, tienes que tener más cuidado en donde pisas-

—Idiota.

Trate de mantenerme seria pero simplemente no pude. Él soltó una carcajada sonora y yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Vamos nena— Se subió a la moto y me paso el casco que había sacado luego de su ataque de risa.

—Nos mataremos en cualquier momento.

—Yo te cuidare.

—Se nota — apunte hacia mi ropa llena de tierra, él me sonrió pícaramente. Me puse el horrendo casco y me subí detrás de él, enrollando mis brazos sobre su cintura.

—No tengas miedo.

Murmuro antes de partir hacia el centro de los Ángeles. El viento era helado y congelaba mi rostro, asi que opte por apoyar mi mejilla sobre su espalda, aspire su olor y quise quedarme ahí para siempre. En un semáforo en rojo volteo un poco su rostro.

—¿Iras a tu casa? — Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿A dónde entonces? ¿A la mía?

—No quiero ver a esa mujer que trabaje en tu casa— pude notar como las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa tímida.

Seguimos por las calles de LA hasta que a los minutos llegamos al internado, nos bajamos de la moto y le entregue el casco, él lo guardo y yo no sabía si entrar sola o acompañada, pero al parecer los dioses me enviaron una señal ya que una hermosa rubia, alta, curvas envidiables, rostro perfecto para ser modelo de alguna marca de belleza venia hacia nosotros, o más bien él.

—¡Edward! — gritaba al acercarse a él.

—Hola Tanya — la saludo. Edward me miro de soslayo.

—¿Edward quieres venir a mi cuarto hoy por la noche?

La muy descarada se acerco hacia él y movió sus falsas pestañas de manera coqueta, suspiré profundamente y comencé a caminar en dirección a la entrada.

—Tanya yo…

Los deje atrás, no quería ver a más rubias moviendo sus generosos traseros a Edward quien se dejaba querer, al parecer.

—Amiga.

Llamo Alice desde la sala común. Camine hacia ella y la abrace.

—Hola Alice.

—¿Andabas con Edward?

—Si… tengo un par de cosas que contarte —le guiñe un ojo.

—Bueno — ella acaricio mi cabello cariñosamente —. Primero toma una ducha, mira que estas algo…, sucia — me sonrió pícaramente.

Camine hacia la habitación, tratando de no pensar mucho en Edward y la rubia que se encontraba con él. Me sentía algo estúpida porque prácticamente había salido corriendo de él cuando me había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo. Bueno a la mierda, él seguramente lo pasaría muy bien hoy por la noche.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación cuando vi a un hombre de pie dejando una rosa ¿en mi almohada? Fruncí el seño, _que cursi_, pensé. Y yo no soy cursi, para nada.

—Hola Bells.

—Hola Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno quería que fuera una sorpresa — rasco su cuero cabelludo —. Pero no importa ahora es mejor porque te vi.

Oh era muy cursi y tierno o un buen mentiroso…, me inclinaba por la segunda opción.

—Bueno ¿Qué sorpresa? — pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

—Esto. — dijo tomando una carta y una rosa que descansaba en mi cama.

—Oh Gracias. Es muy lindo de tu parte —dije sinceramente. Era un gesto (a pesar de ser cursi) muy lindo, y que pocos hombres en el día de hoy se animaban hacer.

—Bueno, la carta léela cuando estés sola. Yo…,

—¿Sí? — Pregunte mirando sus ojos negros. Tenía un cariño a Jake ya que nos habíamos conocido tiempo atrás.

Se acerco inesperadamente hacia mí, retrocedí pero la puerta me impidió salir corriendo de ahí, él soltó una carcajada entendiendo claramente el mensaje.

—Descuida Bella — Se acerco lo suficiente para acariciar mi mejilla — no te obligare a nada que no quieras.

¿Okey?

—Adiós.

Me moví de la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada.

Me quede como una estúpida parada en la puerta de la habitación; cuando vi a la rubia que venía en compañía de una mujer morena, venían conversando asi que junte un poco la puerta para no ser detectada, las voces se escuchaban por todo el pasillo.

—Te dije que Edward estaría a mis pies— Era la voz que había escuchado hace un rato atrás cuando íbamos llegando al internado.

—¿Lo conseguiste?

—Bueno…, no. Pero tengo la ventaja que nadie más tiene en este internado y es la aprobación de sus padres, sobre todo de Esme. Edward es hormonal, cualquier vagina le sirve.

Asi que los Cullen apoyaban a Tanya, esta era una información privilegiada.

—Esta más que claro que los padres de Edward te adoran.

Por alguna estúpida razón vi todo rojo, como un puma quise lanzarme a la cabellera de la estúpida rubia y arrancar cada pelo de su cuero cabelludo. Pero yo era demasiado civilizada para hacer tonterías, asi que opte por cerrar la puerta completamente y tirar la rosa y la carta hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

Subí rápidamente al baño y mi reflejo apareció en el espejo, mire cada una de mis facciones preguntándome si era lo suficientemente fea, maldito autoestima e inseguridad femenina. Me despoje de mis ropas, y me metí rápidamente la ducha tratando de poner mi mente en blanco, pero aquello obviamente fue imposible.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve metida bajo el agua, pero fue el suficiente para al menos estar más tranquila.

—¿Bella estas ahí? — La voz de Rosalie me hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí. Salgo en un momento— dije aplicándome crema de peinar en el cabello, para que no se viera tan rebelde.

—Okey — Escuche su risa ¿Qué causaba tanta risa?

Salí rápidamente del baño y camine hacia el closet, me puse unos short, y una blusa de tirantes. El sueño me abrumo y no quise almorzar, no cuando eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde.

—Hola Bella— saludo tranquilamente Rosalie que estaba sentada sobre su cama pintando sus uñas de color rojo.

—Hola.

Salude, saque la carta y la foto de Elizabeth y la guarde como un tesoro en mi cajón de mi mesita de noche, junto con mi diario de vida. Cualquiera podría pensar que será inmaduro tener un diario de vida, pero ahí tenía muchos recuerdos que mi mente olvido o simplemente quiso borrar para siempre.

—¿Cómo te fue? — no supe que decir, si bien Rosalie no me caía mal, pero tampoco confiaba en ella.

—Bien.

—Oh ya veo— siguió trabajando en sus largas manos.

—¿Alice?

—Jasper quiso hablar con ella, rogarle o matarse por su perdón. Ella acepto no muy convencida.

—¿Entonces para que acepto? Las mujeres son tan idiotas de pronto.

—Alice es muy inocente Bella. En cambio tú traes un genio de mierda en este momento.

—Bueno…, no siempre puedo andar sonriendo.

—Bueno yo solo decía— levanto sus manos

—Vamos no es para tanto — le sonreí—. Dormiré un momento.

—Okey. Estaremos en el casino.

_**0000**_

Desperté a eso de las siete de la tarde y mi estomago rugió con impaciencia, tendría que ir a comer algo; asi que fui hacia el baño, lave mi rostro y mis dientes. Busque la carta y la rosa de Jake en el suelo, pero esta se encontraba perfectamente en el sofá de la habitación, fruncí el seño yo la había tirado al suelo ¿no? en fin me acerque a ella y abrí la carta.

_Bella:_

_Sé que ese sábado no me comporte como un caballero, quiero reparar el daño invitándose a cenar a casa de mis padres pronto. Me encantaría que me hicieras ese honor; Iremos como amigos, claro…, sé que te incomoda un poco la situación._

_Espero su respuesta Bells, te quiero y me encantaría repetir nuestras experiencias del pasado verano._

_Adiós: Jacob Black_

Deje la nota a un lado. ¿Aceptaría ir? Bueno Jake dejo claro que iríamos como amigos, quizás no sería malo ir con él, no haría nada malo.

Salí del cuarto dirigiéndome al casino, cogí unas galletas y una coca-cola y rápidamente me dirigí hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice…, y Edward quien estaba con la mirada perdida. Me ubique justo al frente de él para verlo mejor, rápidamente se me olvido el asunto de la rubia, trate de buscar sus ojos pero él no me prestaba atención.

—Quita esa cara de enamorada Bella — Comento Emmett sonriente, pude notar las risitas a mi alrededor, puse nuevamente mi mascara de frialdad.

—Nadie está enamorada idiota — Respondí bebiendo coca-cola. Sentí la mirada penetrante de Edward sobre mí, me puse nerviosa asi que lo ignore.

—Bueno entonces lo estarás —dijo Rosalie alzando sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

—¿Así? ¿Y por qué? — pregunté mirando a Alice quien se encogió de hombros y supe que ella estaba igual o más confundida que yo.

—Jacob Black, el enemigo — Emmett movió sus dedos al decir el nombre de Jake, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Estas demente Emmett, solo somos amigos— Mire a Edward nuevamente, pero él estaba en silencio con su seño fruncido.

—¿Y entonces la rosa y la carta?

—¿Te metiste en mis cosas Rosalie? — Pregunte alarmada y completamente molesta, Rosalie negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No — se defendió — solamente los deje arriba del sofá cuando estabas duchándote y ahí vi que decía Jacob Black.

Mire a Edward de reojo estaba rojo con las manos en puños, mire a Alice en busca de ayuda.

—Bueno chicos — dijo Alice — ¿Qué aremos el fin de semana?

Los distrajo, Edward se disculpo saliendo del casino rápidamente dirigiéndome una última mirada. Alice me miro y alzo su barbilla en clara señal para que lo siguiera. Pero diablos ¿Por qué? Yo jamás hacia eso ahora, jamás.

—Bueno Chicos me retiro a mi cuarto.

Nadie noto nada extraño, supongo que era difícil pensar que yo, Isabella Swan iria corriendo en busca de Edward cuando no había hecho nada malo, maldición me sentía extraña por hacer eso, no era una forma en la cual yo me comportaría. Vi a Edward que tomo un atajo en los pasillos, ya que nadie se encontraba en ellos, estaban casi desérticos.

—Edward espérame — Pedí tratando de alcanzarlo, creí que me ignoraría, pero muy por el contrario se detuvo y se giro para mirarme.

—Bella, necesito estar solo un momento — pidió con voz sedosa, me estremecí de pies a cabeza, se veía molesto pero me hablo con tanta dulzura que reprimí un suspiro.

—Edward yo… —

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones. Eres libre Bella, eso aun no ha cambiado.

Por alguna razón sus palabras se instalaron hondo en mi corazón, asi que sin pensarlo uní nuestros labios. Al comienzo él se quedo estupefacto, quizás no se esperaba esto, pero sus labios poco a poco fueron tomando vida propia, acariciando los míos, nuestras lenguas luchaban la una con la otra dentro de nuestras bocas.

Aquel beso quizás había sido el más pasional que nos habíamos dado. Las manos de Edward tomaron la parte baja de mi cadera, casi acariciando mi trasero, acercándome hacia él para sentir como su miembro comenzaba endurecerse y yo comenzaba a mojar mis bragas.

—Ah— gimió en mi boca cuando nuestras caderas buscaron más fricción. Tomé sus cabellos y jale de él para que me besara nuevamente, mis piernas comenzaron a perder el equilibrio, asi que me alzo para que yo enrollara mis piernas en sus caderas, lo sentí…, lo sentí profundamente en mi cosa que me hizo gemir, camino y apoyo mi espalda en la pared, sus caderas empujaron contra las mías.

—Te deseo tanto Isabella.

Declaro, separando sus labios de los míos, para ir poco a poco descendiendo sobre mi garganta, cerré mis ojos solamente dejándome llevar, una de las manos de Edward comenzó a subir por mi cadera, cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un carraspeo.

Nos separamos rápidamente, Edward me dejo en el suelo, pensando que sería Heidi, pero estábamos muy alejados de la realidad.

—Edward — Era la madre de Edward estaba completamente segura —.Necesitamos hablar contigo — su vista me recorrió de pies a cabeza y su mirada se fijo en Edward con absoluta frialdad— a solas.

Edward tomo mi mano dándole un apretón.

—Mamá, papá ella es Isabella Sw…

—No nos interesa saber quién es la _señorita —_su tono era despectivo, mordí mi labio para no responderle como se merecía—. Vamos Edward, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Se voltearon y caminaron sin siquiera mirarme, Edward se giro buscando mi rostro.

—Disculpa ellos…, —

—No te preocupes — le sonreí con sinceridad— Nos vemos.

Me voltee y lo deje solo, suspire profundamente obligando a mis pies caminar para que no voltearan y corrieran hacia sus brazos.

**0000**

**Hola mis lindas, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado,**

**¿Qué piensan de Carlisle y Esme? A mí me caen pésimo a decir verdad.**

**Espero que les este gustando. Besitos mis lindas.**

**Sus comentarios son mi única paga. Adoro cada una de sus palabras.**

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil)**

**Las Quiere, Anie.**


	15. Te quiero

**Este fanfic está protegido por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes son de S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo quince;**** Te quiero.**

_**Edward's POV**_

—Disculpa ellos…, —

—No te preocupes — me sonrió— Nos vemos.

Se volteo rápidamente sin decir palabra, y desapareció por el pasillo dejándome completamente estupefacto. Pensé en seguirla, pero en cuanto más rápido me deshiciera de mis padres iba hacer mejor.

Camine hacia el salón principal para hablar con ellos. Alce mi ceja cuando los vi discutir en voz baja, algo de lo cual jamás fui testigo, ya que no los veía muy a menudo. Esme fue la primera en notar mi presencia, se aclaro la garganta y su seño se profundizo.

—¿Me puedes explicar el escándalo de hace un rato? —Su voz salió autoritaria. Suspire cabreado.

—Creo que te quedo claro con lo que acabas de ver.

—¡Yo no te eduque así Edward! — Me reclamo apuntándome con su dedo índice de la mano derecha.

—¡Claro que no lo hiciste! Nunca estuviste en casa — dije como si nada. No era un tema que me doliera, pero si marco mucho mi infancia.

Carlisle se mantenía en silencio, analizándome con su fría mirada. Esme comenzó su típico teatro de llanto pero no dije nada, esta vez no iba a caer en sus manipulaciones

—¿Me podrían explicar porque se comportaron así con Bella? — pregunte molesto, rascando mi cuero cabelludo.

—No era un espectáculo digno de ver Edward —dijo Carlisle alzando su ceja—. No es propio de ti.

—¿Y que mierda sabes tú como soy yo? Nunca has estado y ni siquiera me conoces.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, aquella conducta de mis padres era totalmente reprochable. Trate de tomar aire para calmarme pero ellos me lo estaban poniendo difícil.

—Si no nos hubiésemos ausentado no tendríamos todo el dinero que tenemos ahora— hablo Esme recuperándose rápidamente de su llanto teatral. Puse mis ojos en blanco al escucharla.

—Okey, el dinero es lo más importante— dije sarcásticamente, tenia deseos de que pronto se fueran, para ir en busca de Bella—. ¿A que han venido exactamente?

—¿Por qué dejaste así la iglesia? Mucha gente pregunto por ti, y no sabíamos que responder — Carlisle había fruncido el seño. Edward suspiro.

—Necesitaba estar solo— conteste —. ¿Algo más?

—¡Cállate Edward! No sé quién te crees que venir hablarnos asi.

—Bueno ya paren ¿sí? ¿Algo más?

—No sé que te sucede últimamente Edward, aprovecha tus últimos meses aquí, por que cuando salgas te irás a Australia quieras o no.

_Ahí vamos con el mismo cuento de siempre._

—Okey, como ustedes decidan— dije pacientemente.

Él me miro intensamente, seguramente creía que yo reclamaría para no ir. Pero se les había pasado el gran detalle que yo soy mayor de edad.

—Me voy, tengo que hacer.

Me marche sin más de su lado, no dijeron absolutamente nada. Estaba cansado de que ellos decidieran mi futuro, mis planes ¿Quién les había dado ese derecho? Ellos no se iban a salir con la suya de eso estaba seguro.

Camine rápidamente hacia las habitaciones de las mujeres. Necesitaba pedirle disculpa a Bella por el comportamiento tan grosero de Esme y Carlisle, que prácticamente la habían tratado como una cualquiera.

Llegue a su habitación sin que nadie me viera, cosa que agradeci. Toque varias veces la puerta.

—¡Un momento! — Grito desde el interior de la habitación.

Espere paciente que abriera, pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando ver su cuerpo.

"_Mierda"_

Trague con dificultad cuando la vi, estaba en una camiseta blanca con tirantes, pude notar sin problema que no llevaba ropa interior superior. Unos short pequeños que ni siquiera tapaban sus muslos. Su largo cabello caía sobre su espalda completamente húmedo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y su labio estaba siendo prisionero de sus dientes.

Tuve que prácticamente pegarme los pies al suelo, para no lanzarme contra ella para devorarla, tocarla. Mierda esto estaba difícil.

—Pasa — me invito, se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara. Estaba nervioso. Entre menos estuviera aquí, mejor saldría de esta. No quería lanzarme contra ella, no asi.

—Yo…, es poco lo que tengo que decir. Quería pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de Carlisle y Esme.

"_No veas sus pechos, no veas sus pechos"_

—Shhh, tú no tienes la culpa— me sonrío. Una sonrisa tierna y dulce que casi me hiso suspirar como un idiota—.Créeme por lo menos tus padres vienen a visitarte.

Bajo la mirada, y supe en ese mismo instante que Isabella se sentía sola. Acorte los pasos que nos separaban y mis brazos rodearon su cintura; ella no me rechazo y aquello me hizo sonreír.

—¿Por qué no llamas a tus padres? — Pregunte cerca de su oído, ella se estremeció.

—_Nop._ Siempre he sido un problema para ellos.

—¿Quién podría creer eso? No lo eres — me aleje un poco de ella para poder mirar su rostro —. Nunca lo serás— con mi dedo índice toque su respingona nariz.

Ella suspiro profundamente y miro mis ojos.

—Bueno no quiero hablar de eso. Oye ¿Cómo haces para siempre estar aquí sin ser visto? Heidi cualquier día te vera y podrían expulsarte.

—Bueno, tengo mis tácticas — Ella alzo sus cejas y se separo un poco de mi.

—Ya lo creo, ¿vVienes muy seguido por aquí?

Sonreí de lado y la mire por unos segundos ¿acaso estaba celosa? Maldición, se veía adorable.

—Pues sí, últimamente si mucho.

Admití.

Isabella se termino por separar de mi rápidamente, ignorándome por completo comenzó a recoger unas ropas que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

—Es que tu cama es más reconfortante, la mía no.

Dije tirándome bruscamente en su cama pero su grito me alerto.

—¡Cullen, cuidado!

_¿Qué mierda?_ Me levante asustado de la cama y ella prácticamente corrió hacia su cama.

—¿Qué paso? — Pregunte. Tomo una fotografía en sus manos que hace segundos atrás estaba bajo mi cuerpo. La llevo a su pecho y su seño estaba levemente fruncido.

—¿De qué es esa fotografía? —Pregunte—. ¿No le paso nada cierto?-

—No. aunque pudiste haberla arruinado.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. ¿Es tuya? — tenia curiosidad.

Ella rodeo la cama, ya que esta nos separaba. Camino hacia mí y me paso la fotografía con una tímida sonrisa.

En ella estaba Elizabeth sonriente, su cabello cobrizo ocultaba un poco su rostro, quizás por el viento que había al sacar la fotografía. Sonreía feliz y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

—¿Desde cuándo la tienes? — pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Desde hace dos años, más o menos.

— Ven aquí.

Pedí dejando la fotografía en su mesita de noche. Ella avanzo hacia mí y con delicadeza comencé acariciar su pequeño rostro.

Isabella me fascinaba de una manera inexplicable, estaba conociendo un Edward diferente al que solía ser, y aquello me asustaba un poco, aleje esos pensamientos rápidamente concentrándome en ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, quizás disfrutando mis caricias, poco a poco comencé acercarme a ella; quería unir nuestros labios, quería hacerla mía de todas las maneras posibles, pero no quería presionarla, ella me había pedido tiempo y yo se lo daría. Le bese la frente y la estreche fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

—Te quiero— declaré sin siquiera pensarlo. Isabella levanto la vista mirándome impresionada. No era una frase que yo ocupara con regularidad.

—¿De verdad me quieres? — pregunto apena moviendo los labios.

Asentí.

—Sé que no soy un hombre perfecto o romántico. Pero no puedo ignorar lo que siento.

Mis manos jugaron distraídamente con su cabello mientras hablaba.

—Sé que no tengo el mejor de los historiales, sobre todo con mujeres. Pero estoy cambiando, realmente quiero cambiar por ti.

Me miro por unos segundos, bajo la mirada y suspiro profundamente.

—Te creo— ella susurro—. Sé que me rindo demasiado pronto pero no puedo evitar sentir esto.

Susurro muy, muy cerca de mis labios, podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces uní nuestros labios.

Al comienzo un beso lento, pausado y sin prisas. Sus labios eran como terciopelo, apenas me rozaban. Mis manos se fueron hacia su espalda baja, acercándola mucho más a mí, ella enredo sus brazos detrás de mi cuello, a la vez que acariciaba mi cabello. Busque más contacto con mi lengua y ella me acepto; nuestras lenguas se acariciaban con desesperación. Sentí cada parte de su cuerpo, y aquello no ayudaba mucho a controlarme.

—Te quiero- susurro cuando corto el beso, le sonreí y le di un beso en la frente

—Yo también te quiero — dije besando suavemente sus labios —. Tengo que irme, es tarde— le sonreí—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Si —respondió—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Bella— me despedí besando su cabello.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación cuando vi que venían Rosalie y Alice completamente sonriente, aunque claro cuando me vieron se quedaron estupefactas en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Edward? — Rosalie me pregunto con su seño fruncido.

—Estaba hablando con Bella — rasque mi cabello sintiéndome algo nervioso.

—Oh— Rosalie de pronto soltó una sonrisita picara—. ¿Te ha dicho algo de Jacob?

"_¿Jacob? ¿Por qué tendría que decirme algo de Jacob?"_

—Bueno, no creo que Bella quiera estar con Jacob— comento Alice mirándome.

—Bueno, quizás — dijo Rose —. En realidad no voy a meterme en asuntos que no me han llamado.

Me sentía como un estúpido escuchando una conversación de mujeres.

—Bueno me voy a dormir.

Me despedí de ellas y salí rápidamente del sector de las mujeres. Heidi no se encontraba por ningún lado, cosa que agradecí. Pero no por eso me salve de mujeres desagradables.

—¡Edward! — Sentí como me llamaban. Me voltee y vi su larga cabellera dorada corriendo hacia mí.

—¿Qué pasa Tanya? — pregunte cuando llego a mi lado.

—Bueno…, este— tomo aire y miro sus manos —. Este fin de semana saldremos con mis padres, me gustaría que vinieras.

—No creo que sea posible — Fruncí el seño—, las cosas están claras entre nosotros Tanya.

Ella mordió su labio inferior bajando la mirada. Camine hacia el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones de nosotros cuando ella reacciono.

—Edward, prometo que no intentare nada, sabes como es mi padre — un puchero adorno sus labios, al parecer no era consciente de eso.

—Lo hablaremos luego vale— dije solo con la intención de deshacerme de ella.

—Gracias Edward eres lo mejor— Rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello y me beso la mejilla sonoramente. Me separe inmediatamente de ella.

—¿Qué mierda le dijiste a tus padres? — Demando Emmett tirado en su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? — pregunte sentándome en mi cama, soltando un bostezo.

—Bueno me los encontré en la salida, iban furiosos y completamente decididos a mandarte a Australia.

Frunci el seño.

—Me importa una mierda.

Solo tenía una cosa en mente y era Isabella Swan. Quería que amaneciera pronto para comérsela a besos, y aunque sonara cursi, necesitaba de su compañía.

—Es por eso…¿Edward? ¡Edward! — Desvié la mirada hacia Emmett y un cojín impacto en mi rostro.

—Lo siento Emmett me distraje — dije sentándome, dejando el cojín en el suelo.

—Oh vamos ¿Quien te trae así?

—Bueno, nadie — mire a Jasper que estaba distraído.

—¿Jasper qué diablos te pasa? —Pregunto Emmett lanzándole otro cojín— estás extraño.

—Estaba pensando — comento — sabes Alice es.., diferente.

—Diferente ¿Cómo diferente?

—No sé, es primera vez que me pasa algo así— comento Jaspe. Sonreí porque yo me sentía exactamente igual.

—¿Qué va? Cupido también te dio en el corazón. Ustedes son un caso perdido — Dijo Emmett.

Iba a responder pero justo en ese momento un sobre blanco apareció por debajo de la puerta. Nos miramos entre los tres fijamente y tome el sobre en mis manos. Lo abrí y era una frase hecha por letras pegadas de revistas.

"_¿Estás seguro que has ganado? No, Cullen. Ella merece algo mucho mejor que tú y tu promiscuidad. _

_Quien ríe último, ríe mejor."_

—¿Qué dice? — Jasper se acerco y me quito el papel entre las manos.

—¿Quién juega al acosador? — dijo, Emmett se acerco a mi pero rápidamente camine hacia la puerta.

—Creo saber quién es— Salí dejándolos atrás.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! — Gritaron, pero no me detuve.

**00000**

**¿****Reviews****?**

**Besitos y abrazos desde Chile mis lindas. **


	16. No todo es tan bueno como parece

**Este fanfic está protegido por Safecreative. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes son de S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo dieciséis;**** No todo es tan bueno como parece.**

**Bella's POV**

—Cuéntanos Bella — exigió Rosalie subiendo sus pantalones de dormir — ¿Qué hacías a solas con Edward?

Subió las cejas subjetivamente y negué rápidamente. Alice era una traidora, estaba acostada en su cama con una sonrisita en los labios.

—Nada Rosalie, solo estábamos hablando.

—Di lo que quieras, pero no te creo absolutamente nada.

Comento antes de apagar la luz. Me acomode mejor en mi cama calientita, con una paz que no sentía hace más de un año, el rostro de Edward invadió mi mente apenas cerré mis ojos, me permití divagar con su voz, su cabello y sus hermosos ojos verdes, hasta que en algún momento me quede completamente dormida. Un molesto ruido hacía eco en las paredes de la habitación, tape mis orejas con la almohada pero el sonido no se iba.

—Rose, contesta el celular— pidió Alice delicadamente, puse los ojos en blanco. Pero Rosalie seguía durmiendo asi que tome el cojín que tenía sobre mi cama y se lo tire a la cama.

—¡Rosalie, contesta el maldito celular!

Alice rio bajito. Estaba de muy mal humor a decir verdad, siempre me puso de mar humor cuando me despertaban en mitad de la noche. Rosalie se sentó bostezando y llego el celular a su oreja.

—Diga— pidió bostezando —. Hola Jasper, dame la fuerza para ir y no matarte por haberme despertado a esta hora.

La pobre seguía bostezando, la habitación estaba en completo silencio, yo trataba de volver a conciliar el sueño.

—¡Que! — Dijo luego de un prolongado silencio, levante la mirada y vi a Rosalie prender la luz, sacando ropa del closet rápidamente —. Claro, claro, voy para allá. ¡Es tan idiota!

Alice me miraba a mi confundida y creo que mi rostro no era lo mejor, Rosalie cortó la llamada.

—¿Le paso algo a Jasper?- pregunto Alice preocupada levantándose de la cama, avanzo sigilosamente hacia el closet y saco un viejo pantalón.

—Es Edward.

Alice se detuvo en su tarea y me miro fijamente. Me quede en silencio sintiendo como mi corazón había despertado, golpeando mi pecho con fuerza, mis pensamientos me hicieron una mala pasada imaginando lo peor.

—¿Qué le sucedió? — Pregunto Alice ya que yo no decía absolutamente nada, le agradecí mentalmente.

—No dijo mucho, está en la cárcel o en el hospital…, creo que ahora lo llevaban al hospital.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos le ocurrió Rosalie?! —le grite levantándome de la casa, ella me miro estupefacta y seguramente muy confundida por mi reacción, ella no sabía absolutamente nada de mis sentimientos por Edward.

—No se Bella, ahora iré a buscar a mi hermano, tu sabes que Edward es parte de mi familia.

Me quede en silencio vistiéndome rápidamente junto con Alice, Rosalie nos volvió a mirar una vez que estuvimos listas.

—¿Me acompañaran? — pregunto.

—Por su puesto Rose — aseguro Alice.

Salimos de la habitación rápidamente y caminamos por los desérticos pasillos del internado.

—Señoritas, ¿A dónde creen que van?

"Mierda" pensé cuando oí la voz de Heidi. Las tres nos volteamos para mirarla, la mujer estaba con los brazos cruzados bajo sus enormes tetas.

—Tenemos una emergencia— respondió Rose con voz autoritaria—. Asi que por favor, permiso.

—¿Autorización? — sonrió con arrogancia, y tuve la intención de golpearla en el rostro.

—Es fin de semana, no necesitamos autorización— dije malhumorada.

—¡Señoritas llamare a sus padres! —Grito mientras nosotras prácticamente corríamos hacia el estacionamiento.

Bueno a mis padres poco y nada les interesaría saber que salí del internado, los padres de Alice…, bueno jamás habíamos sabido de su familia.

—¡Están muertos vieja idiota!

—¡Rosalie, por dios! — Se lamento mirándola completamente horrorizada, me reí al ver a Alice tan recatada.

—Es la verdad Alice— dijo sacándole la alarma a su automóvil, que era un porche azul —. Edward es mi familia, tenemos que verlo.

Arranco el porche rápidamente del internado, íbamos a 150 km por hora, yo disfrutaba del viendo en mi cara, pero mis pensamientos estaban en el hospital, necesitaba saber de él, que le había ocurrido. Mis pensamientos tormentosos me acompañaron por todo el trayecto del camino, y cada vez parecíamos ir más lento.

—¡¿No puedes ir más deprisa? — Le pregunte a Rose, estaba a punto de tirarla hacia el asiento trasero junto a Alice y conducir yo.

—¡Están locas! ¡No lo hagas Rosalie, podemos tener un accidente! — gritaba Alice desde el asiento de atrás. Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—¡Cierra los ojos Alice! — dijo Rosalie acelerando, el marcador indicaba que íbamos a 180 km/h

Rosalie me sonrió y Alice protestaba desde el asiento trasero. Yo por mi parte iba tan malditamente nerviosa que no lograba ni siquiera hacerla callar.

Llegamos al hospital alrededor de quince minutos, prácticamente me baje corriendo del automóvil con Rosalie y Alice siguiendo mis pasos, en el primer pasillo encontré a Emmett y Jasper sentados y serios.

—¿Qué paso? — le pregunto Rosalie a Jasper.

—Es Edward, lo están atendiendo los médicos— Emmett contesto, se levanto de su asiento y la abrazo fuertemente. Los mire por unos segundos y fruncí el seño.

—¿Pero qué ha ocurrido Jasper?

Pregunte.

—Bueno, tu sabes cómo es Edward…, hubo un incidente y golpeo a Jacob Black, ahora ambos terminaron aquí.

No alcance a decir nada porque justo en aquel momento salió un hombre con bata blanca que seguramente sería el médico que los atendía.

—¿Cómo esta Edward? — pregunte, el doctor me miro serio y de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Él esta estable, necesita descansa. Tiene un par de contuciones pero nada de que preocuparse, estará bien dentro de los próximos días — El alma me volvió al cuerpo al oírlo—. Quien me preocupes es el joven Jacob Black.

Nadie pregunto más información sobre Jacob asi que me anime yo.

—¿Qué tal esta él?

—Bueno él se fracturo el brazo y la nariz — comento —. El golpe que le propino Edward fue muy fuerte, él tendrá que quedarse un par de días en observación.

—¿Podemos ver a Edward? — pregunto Emmett impaciente.

—Claro pasen por aquí.

Le seguí los pasos impaciente, solo quería ver a Edward, saber cómo se encontraba. Entramos en silencio cuando lo vi tendido en una cama, su rostro estaba algo maltratado pero no era mucho. Mi corazón latió desbocado en mi pecho, me sonrió y me acerque rápidamente hacia la camilla, besando suavemente sus labios, me olvide por completo que todos estaban de testigos.

—¿Qué tal te sientes? — Pregunte cerca de sus labios, mis ojos buscaron los suyos, en busca de una respuesta.

—Ahora mucho mejor — Reprimí un suspiro. Le sonreí y nuevamente lo bese en los labios suavemente, no quería hacerle daño.

—Vamos bella déjalo un rato— dijo Alice riendo — ¿Cómo te sientes? — Le pregunto ubicándose al otro lado de su camilla, él le sonrió.

—Bien Alice, ese idiota se merecía una golpiza.

—Cálmate, no hablemos de eso ahora— le interrumpió Jasper. Fruncí el seño confundida.

—¿Y ustedes dos sabían de todo esto? — pregunto Rosalie mirando a Alice y Jasper, ellos asintieron.

—Oh gracias, gracias por la confianza que me tienen a Emmett y a mi.

—No seas exagerada Rosalie, no hay mucho que contar— dije tratando de no sonreír, pero Edward me miraba fijamente y a decir verdad me puse algo nerviosa.

—¿Desde cuándo están juntos? — pregunto Emmett

—Bueno, oficialmente aun no — dijo Edward—, aun no —murmuro bajito, le sonreí.

**0000**

—¿Necesitas algo más? — Le pregunte sonriéndole, él negó con una hermosa sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Puse mis ojos en blanco ¡es tan testarudo! No quiso ir a su casa, ya que dijo que se sentía muy solo ¡Como me niego a eso! cuando se ponía en plan de niño era tan adorable; quería quedarme a su lado para cuidarlo.

—Vamos nena, no soy inválido — sonrió levantándose de la cama.

—Te dieron tres días de descanso Edward —le regañe —. Ahora acuéstate por favor.

—Bueno si me haces compañía prometo quedarme en cama — sus ojos me observaron con algo de picardía y mi pulso se acelero.

—Creo que estás loco — dije acostándome junto a él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron aquellos tres días en los cuales cuide completamente de Edward, no fui a las clases, no me quería separarme de él, ¡me encantaba estar con él! hablar, reír, besarnos. Aunque nuestra pequeña burbuja era interrumpida por los tristes pensamientos de Edward, que aunque él no quisiera admitir yo sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía; sus padres ni siquiera lo habían llamado para saber cómo se encontraba.

Hoy volvíamos a clases, me estúpidamente feliz, y mi felicidad tenía nombre y apellido. Edward Cullen.

Salí de mi habitación con Alice quien estaba feliz, porque había formalizado (después de muchos intentos por parte de Jasper) su relación.

—Bella, hoy regresa Jake a clases también — comento Alice tomando sus cuadernos fuertemente con sus manos pequeñas. La mire confundida ¿Por qué me contaba esto?

—¿Tan pronto? — pregunte cuando casi llegábamos al salón de clases.

—¡Ahí está! — apuntó hacia la entrada del salón. Jake tenía su brazo en un cabestrillo y su nariz con un horrible vendaje blanco. De pronto me sentí horrible, Edward le había dado una buena paliza, yo cuidando de él cuando Jake apenas soportaba su dolor, ya que pude notar como con su brazo buen se frotaba las costillas.

—Hola Jacob — le salude una vez que estuve más cerca de él. Alice entro al salón dejándome a solas con él—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él me miro y me regalo aquella sonrisa digna de una propaganda dental.

—Hola linda, bien algo adolorido.

Me sentí algo mal, pero deje de lado mis sentimientos vergüenza cuando Jacob frunció el seño mirando mis espaldas. Me voltee y veo a Edward fulminándome con la mirada, le sonreí pero no sirvió de nada…, camino hacia donde nos encontrábamos ignorándome por completo, entro al salón y se sentó al lado de aquella niñita estúpida llamada Jane.

_Oh mierda…, estoy muy, muy celosa._

—¿Sentémonos juntos Jacob? —le pregunte—. Necesito hablar contigo –

—Claro Bella.

Entramos al salón y Edward me regala una mirada gélida que estremece mi cuerpo, bien…, este juego lo pueden jugar dos. Él voltea hacia su amiguita la rubia. Con Jacob nos ubicamos delante de Alice que me miraba confundida y algo molesta, bien, sabía perfectamente que era una actitud infantil, pero yo no había hecho absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? — me pregunto Jacob cuando la profesora entro al salón.

—¿Me dirías que paso el sábado entre Edward y tú? — le pregunte un poco coqueta, esta táctica sabia que funcionaba y necesitaba saber la verdad cuando antes.

—Bueno, es algo extraño — le sonreí.

—Te escucho.

—Bueno — suspiro—. Era tarde y no quería madrugar ya que los domingos son mis días familiares en casa— su ceño se frunció—. Tocaron la puerta y Paul, mi compañero de cuarto abrió y en eso entro Cullen molesto, me tomo de la solapa y me golpeo la nariz y bueno el resto es historia.

Ahogue un gemido de sorpresa.

—Bella no hice absolutamente nada para que él me golpeara de tal manera — Ahora entendía por qué Edward trataba de ignorar el tema, él sabía que había actuado mal —. Bueno salí perdiendo, no tengo experiencias en peleas y por eso termine asi.

—Lo siento tanto Jacob — lo abrace con cuidado tratando de no rozar su brazo delicado e ignore las miradas asesinas por parte de Edward —. ¿Habrá una manera de que yo pueda arreglar esto?

—No bella, no puedes hacer nada, yo… —se quedo en silencio.

—Dime puedes confiar en mí.

—Bueno, podrías venir a la fiesta de mi familia el sábado — murmuro avergonzado. Bien, no me lo esperaba pero ¿Cómo me iba a negar? Edward era un estúpido, un estúpido sin cerebro que a pesar de todo me tenía completamente loca.

—Claro Jacob, iremos a la fiesta.

Me sonrió en respuesta. Cuando tocaron el cambio de hora me levante rápidamente sin despedirme de él, camine hacia las habitaciones cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba bruscamente del brazo impidiéndome que siguiera con mi camino.

—¡¿Estabas muy entretenida no?! — La mirada oscura de Edward me sorprendió por unos segundos, estaba molesto, realmente molesto…, pero más lo estaba yo.

—Claro — dije cortante — ¿Algo más?

—¡No te comportes como una niña Bella! ¿Qué hablabas con ese idiota?

Suspire y trate de controlarme.

—Soy como soy Edward, nadie te obliga a soportarme — murmure. Él me miro fijamente y se calmo, solo un poco.

—Vamos Bella ¿Qué hablaste con ese idiota?

—Suéltame— pedí tratando de zafarme de su agarre ¿Qué diablos se creía? —. ¿No puedo hablar con nadie?

Podía sentir todas las miradas sobre nosotros.

—Eres mía Isabella —se acerco peligrosamente a mí.

—Te equivocas. Yo no soy de nadie Edward, no tienes derecho de andar por ahí y golpear a la gente, ¿Te pareció correcto lo que le hiciste a Jacob?

—Ese idiota te lo conto. — frunció el seño y paso su mano derecha por su rebelde y hermoso cabello broncíneo.

—Sí, él me lo conto. Tiene la confianza que tú no tuviste Cullen — dije avanzando por el pasillo dejándolo atrás. Pero al parecer mi mala suerte aun no terminaba.

—Bella mis padres están contentos de que vayas a la fiesta conmigo, te espero aquí a las nueve el sábado.

Ni siquiera quise mirar el rostro de Edward.

—Ahí estaré Jacob — comente secamente.

—¿Saldrás con él? — Su frialdad me causo temor. Edward me fulminaba con la mirada y sé que hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no golpear nuevamente a Jacob…, o a mí.

—Sí, se lo tenía prometido.

—Está bien Bella…, Este juego lo jugaremos los dos por igual.

Camino hacia el lado opuesto de donde yo me encontraba ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Él también saldría con alguien? El pensamiento me dejo con una guerra de sentimientos en mi interior ¡No podía ser cierto! Edward no sería capaz, además solo saldría con Jacob para hacerle un estúpido favor.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ Como siempre la jodí.

Éramos tan iguales que nos perjudicaba considerablemente ¿Sería posible sobrevivir en paz una semana? Estaba claro que ambos necesitábamos madurar, yo aprender a cerrar mi boca y él…, a no ser tan impulsivo, el camino se ve difícil pero ¡Lo quiero tanto!

Un sentimiento de temor creció en mí. No quiero volver a sufrir, ¡No quiero pasar por aquello nuevamente! Pero ahora no estaba muy segura de que Edward fuese el indicado.

_**000**_

_**Mil perdón por la demora, he estado ocupada actualizando mis otros fanfic y vine a dejar este de lado, disculpas, disculpas :/**_

Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios, las quiero.


End file.
